Izuku's Life in Musutafu College
by ShadowK54
Summary: With all of the male dorms being full, Izuku had no choice but to take up residence in the only remaining room available in the 'Girls Dormitory Home 1' of Musutafu College. It's there that his life does a complete 180 on him thanks to the 15 beauties that already live there, and they won't be the only ones that he'll have to deal with. Izuku X Large Harem lemon story.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters. It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **A/N: Hello all, it's me again! Alright, before you start reading this, I just want to say that this is just the prologue to a nonsensical, silly and lemony story. Something to do for fun when I don't want to take a story so seriously. And also to satisfy the perverted writer in me. XD So don't take this seriously either. Besides, when do harem hentais ever actually have plot rather than, well, the best kind of plot, wink wink. XD Plus, who doesn't want to read about Deku getting it on with a plethora of the wonderful females in the world of MHA. Hahaha! I know I do! Alrighty, that's enough out of me, I'm sorry. XD So enjoy, I guess.**

 **IMPORTANT A/N: Heyo! If you're new here. I just want to advise you not to pay any attention to the harem lists before chapter 12! Due to me being the indecisive dumbass that I was at the time, it is at chapter 12 where I have finally come to making the harem for this fic final. So again, pay no attention to the harem lists from the prologue to chapter 11! Alrighty, with all of that said and done. Proceed and I hope you enjoy! c:**

 **Prologue**

' _How in the hell did I end up here again?!_ ' Were the frantic thoughts of the one and only Izuku Midoriya, an eighteen year old male with thick green hair and four freckles beneath each of his green eyes. He stood at a good six foot one and had a moderate muscle build to his figure. Currently he was standing on the outdoor side of a wooden door entrance, standing on a small stone porch with a path leading up to it behind him, metal gates surrounded the large two floor brick house, and beside the base of the stone path on the gates was the gold sign that had the words 'Girls Dormitory Home 1' labeled on it, this particular building being one of the many large houses that are being used as dormitories on Musutafu College's massive campus. The lawn having green fresh cut grass. The green haired male was dressed in a pair of beige cargo shorts, a emerald shirt under an unzipped black sweater, he had a black digital watch on his left wrist and in that same hand was the handle of a brown suitcase, and in his right hand was the strap of his grey school bag that he was holding by his right shoulder. On his feet were a regular pair of grey sneakers and white socks.

Currently, Izuku was remembering just exactly why he was standing here, much to his immense bewilderment.

' _Flashback_ '

"Well, it appears that all the male dorms have been occupied already. Well, it looks like we have no choice.. but to assign you to the last remaining room in the Girls Dormitory Home One!" The energetic booming voice of Musutafu College's Dean Yagi Toshinori declared as he slapped a paper in front of Izuku that was sitting on the other side of his large wooden desk. The dean was a large, muscular man with short blonde hair that had two long locks sticking up at top front of his head, wearing a yellow with thin black stripes suit, a white dress shirt with a blue tie around the collar and brown dress shoes.

Izuku nearly choked on his saliva after hearing the dean say what he did, coughing a few times before he looked to him with nearly bulging wide eyes. "Ehh?! Are you kidding me?! Is that even allowed?!" The eighteen year old green haired male exclaimed as he looked to the paper that was now laying on the desk in front of him, on the paper was a list that had fifteen girls names with pictures beside them, nine of them looking to be about his age, one.. he could not see, and five that looked like mature, beautiful women. Thirteen were labeled as students and two of the women were assigned as supervisors. His cheeks had a blush brushed on them as he looked at the pictures of each of the fifteen females, well fourteen he could see since there was one he could not see, each of them were definitely beauties which made it harder for him to believe that he was getting assigned to the remaining room where they all lived in, each dormitory house on campus was big enough to house sixteen people.

The beefcake man let out an exagerrated laugh for a couple seconds before replying to the student. "Oh, I believe you are a responsible, trustworthy young man, Mr. Midoriya! One capable of handling himself in such an environment! Now, you must get going! The sooner you introduce yourself to your housemates, the better!" The man began to rush Izuku towards the door of his office, causing the boy to exclaim as he leaned back into the dean's large hands and try to stop himself with his heels, but the effort was futile as his feet grinded on the floor with ease. "The supervisors have already been informed and will be expecting your arrival! Now, if you'll excuse me, I got other duties to attend to!" The blonde man uttered as he had just gotten Izuku out his door after opening it.

"W-Wait, when did you even tell them?!" The boy frantically asked as he tried to turn around to look at the dean but was too late as the man had shut the door in his face. Izuku stuttering as he stared at the door in a stupified state. ' _What the hell.._ '

' _End of Flashback_ '

' _Yeah, trust me, I have no idea what the heck happened there either.._ '

Izuku shakily sighed as he took a moment to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do now. He gulped as he looked up to the golden knocker that was on the door, hesitantly reaching for it before he gave it a few knocks and let go of it. He then took a step back as he began to hear footsteps on what sounded like a wooden floor on the inside heading towards the door. The boy standing straight in a proper, though noticably nervous, manner.

" _Coming!_ " A young female voice shouted out in a slight muffle because of the door as a second later, a chain lock followed by a deadbolt unlocked on the door before it was opened, showing a girl with fair skin, brown hair that went down to her shoulders and had two locks framing her face, and brown eyes, she had horizontal pink ovals on her cheeks and had a somewhat of a petite build with curves in the right places. She was wearing a white t-shirt that had a pink heart at the center, black jeans shorts that hugged her hips and upper thighs well and was wearing a pair of black socks on her feet.

From what he can see where he was standing, behind the girl was a staircase that had a narrow hallway beside it that led down to a door that he can only assume is the bathroom considering where it was, and to the right beside the doorframe was a six tier metal shoe rack that had a plethora of multicolored shoes placed neatly on the shelves.

Izuku's face once again erupted into a dark blush with a stunned look upon taking in the attractive brunette's appearance, looking her from legs up until his eyes met hers, who looked to Izuku curiously with a smile curved on her lips, her head slightly tilting as she hummed in also a curious manner. "Hello, can I help you?" She politely asked as she held the door open when stepping forward a bit towards the male.

When hearing her voice, Izuku snapped out of his stupor as he shook his head for a brief moment and let out a awkward chuckle before he began to answer her. ' _She has a cute voice._ ' He quickly thought as he cleared his throat. "H-Hello there, I'm sorry to bother you, but a Ms. Bakugo or a Ms. Tatsuma wouldn't happen to be in at the moment, would they? It's important I talk to one of them, or both of them if possible." Izuku requested anxiously as he held the strap of his bag tightly, gulping as he began to lightly sweat just from talking to the cute girl.

"Well, Ms. Tatsuma isn't here at the moment, but Ms. Bakugo is!" The brunette replied in a chipper voice, stepping out of the way as if to look like she was gonna let him in. "Come wait inside while I go fetch her." She kindly offered, while she was waiting for him, she spotted the suitcase that was in one of his hands, lifting a brow as her wondering action. ' _Is he just moving on campus?_ ' She internally questioned.

Izuku hesitated for a moment but nodded as he began to steadily step inside the house. "Th-Thank you." He nervously uttered after he walked in, the brunette now closing the door behind him as he was beginning to take in the interior of the house, his eyes nearly bursted out of their sockets as he took it all in. ' _This place is huge! looks even bigger on the inside than it does on the outside!_ '

To the left was an entryway that led to a large dining room that had a long wooden table with a white table cloth over it, seven chairs were on each of the long sides of the table while there was a chair on each end. There also being a window that overlooked the dormitory house's front lawn, and there was another entryway adjacent to the dining room's own that looked to be leading to the kitchen of the house.

To the right was another entryway leading to an even wider area that looked to be the living room that was furnished with sophisticated furniture, this area also having a large window looking into the front lawn. There were two slightly smaller rooms on the adjacent and opposite side of the entryway. Both looking to be for recreational purposes as the adjacent room had a pool table, a air hockey table, as well as a table tennis table set up a few feet next to each other and the other room had an L shaped dark grey sofa that had the backs facing two small windows and the long front facing a flat screen tv that was on a glass television stand that had a few game systems on the shelves hooked up to the flat screen.

There was no one in the dining room, but there were two other girls in the living room, two in the gaming room and three at the ping pong table that had two girls currently in an intense match with one another and another girl on the sideline observing and awaiting her turn to play the winner.

One girl in the living room was laying on her stomach on the navy sofa with her legs lightly swinging in the air while facing one of the arm rests. She had blonde hair that was done into two buns on the sides of her head that had several locks sticking out along the sides and two locks framing her face, she had fair skin, amber eyes and a cute petite build. She was wearing a beige sweater top that went down to the blue skirt she was wearing that went down to her upper thighs as well as black socks that nearly went up to her knees. This girl currently listening to music with black earbuds in her ears as she softly hummed to it while gently rocking her body side to side, looking on her celluar phone as she did.

On a navy sofa chair adjacent to the couch was another girl that had a young face but a well developed physique to her, She had long black hair that was done into a spiky ponytail at the back and her bangs travelled down the right side of her face to her neck. She had black eyes along with also fair skin. She was dressed in a dark red flutter sleeve top that due to her large bust, the bottom of the shirt hanged down in the air by her waist, she also wore a black layered skirt going down to her lower thighs and grey socks on her feet. This girl was currently sitting on the sofa chair in a proper posture with one leg crossed over the other, having reading glasses on her eyes while she was currently indulging in a novel.

To the other attractive girls in the gaming room, Both of them beared curvaceous figures, one of them had long light blue hair that went down all the way to her thighs and twisted on itself at her waist level, she had blue eyes and a light pale skin complexion. She was wearing a light grey, sleeveless casual dress that went down to the middle of her thighs and wore light blue socks on her feet. The girl next to her looked to be slightly older, she had thick white hair with streaks of red in it, going down her shoulders. She had grey eyes with glasses in front of them and fair skin. She wore a white dress shirt under a pink button up long sleeve top, blue skinny jeans and black ankle socks.

"Ha! I win again!" The blue haired girl cheered as she threw her arms in the air with a Xbox controller in hand as she had seemed to won a match in a fighting game against the girl next to her. The white with red haired girl sighed to the other girl's cheer, shaking her head as she sweatdropped. "You know, you take these games way too seriously, couldn't even let me get one hit in..." She softly complained.

In the room with the game tables, One of the girls that was currently playing an intense, but fun, game of table tennis had short, unkempt pink hair with two horns protruding from her head, she had pink skin and black eyes with yellow irises. Her voluptuous figure wearing a purple tank top that showed a slight amount of cleavage with blue tight shorts hugging her hips and upper thighs and pink with black horizontal striped socks. The girl she was facing off with was someone that appeared to be.. invisible? But it was easy to tell that it was a girl judging by the petite, yet curvy figure her clothing showed off, wearing a tank top of her own but in a faded blue color and black leggings on her shapely hips and legs with white ankle socks on her feet. The girl currently watching the match on the side of the table had long orange hair that was tied into a ponytail on the left side of her head that went down to the middle of her back, green eyes and fair skin. She wore a plain beige top with blue jeans shorts and grey socks on her own womanly figure.

"Haaa!" The pink skinned girl shouted as she had just smashed her paddle on the ping pong ball that was heading to her with a grin and a competitive gleam in her eyes, when successfully hitting the ball and bouncing it on the other side of the table where her invisible opponent was. She had hit it with immense strength as it seemed to travel at a swift speed. The invisible girl yelping as she quickly ducked under the table to avoid getting hit, gaining her the loss of the round and the ball made a slight dent in the wall when it impacted behind her.

"Wooh! I'm the best! Yeah!" The pink skinned girl cheered out as she then began to moonwalk back and forth on her end of the table, grunting as she pumped her arms when doing so. The orange haired girl sweatdropped as she chuckled anxiously at the dancing girl. "That was a bit of an overkill spike, don't you think?"

The pink skinned girl then suddenly froze her dancing as she looked to the girl on the side of the table. "Ah, don't worry about it." She quickly dismissed the questioning girl's worries as she waved a hand in front of her face, shaking her head as she did. "Besides, she's fine, ain't you Toru?" She asked with a grin as she looked over to the other side of the table.

The invisible girl could be seen visibly shaking as she looked like she leaned up to peek over the table. "I-Is it safe t-to come out?" She fearfully uttered. That causing the two other girls to sweatdrop simultaneously as the pink skinned girl lightly groaned before chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of her head. "Guess I did go a little bit over the top, huh?"

"A little bit?" The orange haired girl said in a deadpanned tone.

Izuku blushed as he had taken all of the girls appearances in, his heart pumping from anxiety.. yet at the same time, excitement. ' _Th-These are the girls.. I-I'll be staying with? Oh god, I don't know if I can take this!_ ' Izuku internally cried, but he knew he had no choice if he wanted to take up residence on campus, which he really wanted to.

"Alright, just wait here, and I'll go get Ms. Bakugo." The brunette with Izuku advised, earning a quick nod from the boy.

"T-Take your time." He responded, the girl flashing him a smile before she turned and jogged off away from him before heading up the stairs to the second floor of the house, which Izuku can only assume is where the dorm rooms are. The green haired male was now standing by the door awkwardly as he continued to nervously look at the place from where he was, taking a moment to pull on the collar of his top a few times as he gulped.

The first one to notice Izuku was the blonde girl laying on the couch, looking up over the top left corner of her phone to look at him. ' _Oh my, who's this cutie?_ ' The girl thought as she lifted a brow while her eyes scanned and took in the boy's impressive physique from bottom to top, licking her lips slowly as she liked what she was seeing. ' _Not bad at all._ ' she thought with a devious grin curving on her lips now. She then looked around her to see that none of the other girls seemed to have noticed the boy, all still indulged in their current activities.

Taking the opportunity that presented itself, she then got off the couch before taking out her earbuds, putting her cellphone under her top and into her modest bust, putting on her best cute girl face as she then went to walk over towards Izuku, who was currently busy looking into the dining room.

"Hello there~" The blonde girl greeted as she lightly stuck to the side of the living room entryway, leaning her side gently on it. The sudden approach from the girl had Izuku yelping as he slightly jumped and quickly shot his head to look at the girl. Letting out a sigh of relief as it was just a girl who looked harmless enough.

"U-Uh, h-hello." He anxiously greeted back with a small smile on his lip.

"A suitcase? Hmm? You planning on moving in?" The girl asked with a teasing smirk as her head slightly tilted, her eyes shooting a glance at the suitcase in his hand before looking back at him with a playful curious lifted brow.

Izuku tensed as his eyes slightly widened and lightly whimpered, not knowing how to respond to that as it was a fact that he was, but he was worried how she would react if he revealed that information without the presence of one of the supervisors with them. He began to sweat as he started to stutter like a lost idiot.

"Well?" The blonde girl pressured as she then stepped closer to Izuku to where she was just a foot away from him, humming playfully as she stood on her toes at the tall boy with her smirk still present. Izuku still unsure of what to say as he leaned back slightly when she stood on her toes, leaning forward towards him with her fingers locked with each other at her lower back.

After a few more seconds of Izuku's suffering, A woman's voice had saved him as she spoke to the blonde. "Himiko, please leave the boy alone." The woman warned before letting out a soft sigh.

When both of the eighteen year olds looked to the stairs at the same time after the voice was heard, the blonde girl pouted as she then leaned back to stand on her feet properly before she crossed her arms under her modest bust and huffed in disappointment when lightly glaring at the woman coming down the stairs with the brunette from earlier. "Aww, you never let me have any fun, Mitsuki." She cutely mumbled as she took a few steps back away from the green haired boy.

Upon seeing the woman coming down the stairs, Izuku quickly looked astonished as the woman was downright gorgeous. She had spiky Ash-Blonde hair with red eyes and fair skin. Her body was the definition of a beautiful, mature woman. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped black top that was low cut enough to show a fair amount of her ample cleavage. Her lower body wearing blue skinny jeans and was bare of socks in a pair of black slippers. With each step she took down the stairs, her large breasts lightly bounced under the top, even the brunette's own decently large bust jiggled with each step.

When seeing Izuku, the blonde woman smiled as her eyes met his own, holding in a giggle at how he was currently looking at her. Noticing him taking a brief glance down at her bosom, holding back a smirk as she took pride in her figure, as well as her blessed assets, and knew it was common for her to get such stares. She did not mind them one bit, but she rather encouraged it. "Hey there, Izuku Midoriya, right? Glad to see you made it, honestly didn't think you would go through with this whole.. arrangement that's been made for you." She spoke before reaching the end of the staircase, approaching the blushing boy to stop a couple feet in front of him as she crossed her arms under her breasts, lightly lifting her forearms under the large mounds to make them appear more plump.

Izuku internally shrieked as he struggled to maintain a calm composure, a familiar sensation that every boy feels at some point in their early life occured in his groinal area from the alluring sight, his hips lightly shivering as he tried not to stare at the woman's assets. "W-Well, it's not like I had a choice so.. My mom and I went through a lot of trouble to pay f-for my tuition, and my home is all the way on the other side of the city.. It would be a nuisance to travel here all the way from there everyday... s-so I couldn't let the opportunity to stay on campus go to waste." He anxiously chuckled, his hand visibly shaking as he held onto his backpack strap.

"That would have been a big problem, yes." The woman smiled. "Listen kid, It may be hard for you to get used to this at first, but I think you'll adjust given the time. I believe in the dean when he says your decent guy, and never once has he steered me wrong before, so there's no reason for me to doubt his decision."

Izuku felt assured by that, but it did not get rid of all his worrisome feelings, he was still a growing young man that had urges and.. needs.. and living in a house full of girls was surely something he thought would take a toll on him because of those certain needs. "Th-Thanks, I guess. I'll certainly try to be a good resident here, Ms. Bakugo. Th-Thank you again!" He responded in a somewhat determined tone and face as he gave the woman a nod.

"Good, I believe in you kid. I think you'll do just fine." The woman grinned as she eyed the boy, looking up his own figure as she internally admired the body he beared. ' _Impressive, he certainly knows how to keep himself in shape._ ' She thought with an impressed internal voice.

When Izuku had said what he did, this immediately had the brunette looking at him in a curious stare, blinking a few times in confusion as she processed his words. ' _Resident.. here?.._ ' She thought, the petite blonde was seen slightly grinning when she heard Izuku, her face's negative mood quickly changing to an ecstatic one as her grin slowly got wider and.. happier.

' _So I was right!_ ' She internally cheered as her hands came clenching by her chest, not hearing the blonde dorm supervisor denying his statement, so she could only hope that it was indeed true.

"I-I'm sorry, Ms. Bakugo, what.. what does he mean by that?" The browned haired girl bashfully asked, needing confirmation if what she was now thinking was indeed true.

The woman smirked as she looked to the brunette. "Well Ochako, you see.." Before she could reply, she was immediately cut off when the energetic voice of the pink skinned girl had interrupted her.

"Yo, what's going on Mitsuki?" She cheerfully asked as she, along with the other girls that have all finally noticed the four near the door, joined them.

The boy and three females looked to the joining group, Izuku visibly becoming more nervous as what Mitsuki was about to say to them all now.. would surely not get a desirable reaction from them.

Mitsuki chuckled as she took this as the perfect opportunity to explain to as much of the other residents of the dormitory she can about Izuku's.. predicament, or lucky day, depending on how it is viewed.

"Who's this?" The light blue haired girl chipperly asked as she flashed the boy a big curve of a smile and a quick wave. "Hey there!" She greeted enthusiastically, something about looking at the boy had her spirits sky rocketing all of a sudden. ' _He's pretty cute!_ '

Izuku blushed deeply at the bluenette girl's bubbly personality, smiling shyly as he gave a small wave of his own. "H-Hello.."

"Great, more of you are here, this makes things a little quicker. Well, you see girls, as of today, Izuku here.." As Mitsuki was talking, she had walked up to Izuku's left side and stood by him while facing the other females, a grin still on her lips and before she continued, Izuku let out a muffled loud gasp, his blush going into overdrive as he was now a dark red, steam emitted from his ears and his eyes were widened into perfect white circles. He had suddenly found his face being smothered into the blonde woman's right breast, the lower half of his face sinking in the soft, perfectly shaped orb over her top when Mitsuki had wrapped an arm around his head and pulled it in. "Is the official new and final resident of the first girls dormitory home!" She proudly shouted out as she had her left arm bent at her side for her fist to press on her waist, her right arm not faultering from its hold on Izuku's head as she kept it where it was. The boy seen trembling as he shakily hummed dumbly, unable to move away due to the overwhelming shock of his position.

All the girls present, excluding Himiko as her expression only seemed to brighten, eyes slowly widened and blushed in sync with one another after Mitsuki had made her announcement. Then, suddenly the whole world heard..

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!"

* * *

 **Well, there's the prologue chapter to this silly story. All Might's quite the wingman, eh? XD Again, this is just something to write for fun and to please the lewd writer in me, and also to please the lewd readers I guess. Haha! Yup, one of those one boy in a area full of girls kinds of situations, just like every harem anime and.. offbrand anime. XD So this should be fun! Okay, all I got to say for now, bye bye for now!**

 **Izuku's Harem:**

 **\- Ochako Uraraka**

 **\- Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **\- Mina Ashido**

 **\- Mitsuki Bakugo**

 **\- Toru Hagakure**

 **\- Kyoka Jiro**

 **\- Tsuyu Asui**

 **\- Nejire Hado**

 **\- Mei Hatsume**

 **\- Fuyumi Todoroki**

 **\- Itsuka Kendo**

 **\- Himiko Toga**

 **\- Nemuri Kayama**

 **\- Ryuko Tatsuma**

 **\- Yu Takeyama**

 **And that's all the lovely ladies in this for now, may add more at some point!**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters. It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **A/N: I'm glad to hear that those who reviewed so far are enjoying this, and those who haven't are as well, won't exclude you beautiful people! XD I already am. Okay, for this A/N, gonna just explain some things. This college is really nothing special, it's just an ordinary everyday college in Musutafu. There are no quirks, Mina and Toru look the way they do, just cause. XD I just think Mina's original look is the most alluring part about her in my opinion so I kept it, and Toru, well, my mind can't help but... imagine things with her. Tsuyu will also be like her original self, also because I imagine things with that tongue of hers, come on, we all thought about it at one point, don't try to lie. Not gonna beat around the bush with that. Plus, y'know, she's cute. So, there you have it. XD Again, this is just a nonsensical harem smut story I wanted to do just to enjoy myself with. So again, it is meant to not be taken seriously. Alright, enjoy this chapter, I guess!**

 **Chapter 1: Introductions**

* * *

' _Well, this day so far has been... eventful._ '

Izuku sighed as he was now laying down on a single bed with a generic bed frame that had metal bars coming up high at the head and slightly at the foot of the bed. The bed having plain grey bed sheets on it under a black soft blanket, the single pillow having a grey sheet on it as well.

The green haired male was currently within the walls of his very own dorm room of the 'Girls Dormitory Home 1' that was a fairly small one. When he had first entered the room, the door opened up to go against the right wall, to the immediate left upon entering was a closet that created a short hall to get into the room. There was not much but the single bed against the left wall with a small nightstand that had an alarm clock and a lamp on it beside the top right corner of the bed, a vertical six drawer dresser that was up against the right wall at the far corner, beside the dresser to its left was a window that overlooked the backyard of the property, to the right of the dresser was a small black wooden work desk that had two drawers at the right hand side, one of them was a small drawer underneath the horizontal flat surface, and right under that one was a slightly larger drawer. It was spacious enough for the Carder Mesh Office Chair that was in front of the desk to be tucked in. There was a five foot gap between the bed and the desk that created enough room for Izuku to walk comfortably in.

Izuku had been in his room for a few minutes as he had already unpacked his clothing into his dresser and placed his personal hygiene supplies such as his toothpaste, toothbrush, mouth wash, deodorant, shampoo and body wash on top of his dresser. His wallet and keys to his dorm room and the house also on the dresser by the products. He placed his work binder with his small black pencil bag at the center of the desk and put a few textbooks relating to a Biology, English, Philosophy, and Chemistry course at the top left corner of the desk. Izuku was not sure what he wanted to do with his future just yet, the courses he was taking for this year were just to help him find something that would be of interest to him, and in the end aid him in pursuing a specific career path.

Izuku was staring blankly at the white ceiling above him, his right arm coming underneath his pillow and his left arm coming up to have his hand gently placed on his chest, thinking about what had just happened a few minutes before he had came up to his room.

' _Flashback_ '

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

Izuku lightly cringed when he heard the exclaims roar from seven of the nine females that were currently around him, Mitsuki had stopped pressing the hot and bothered male into her breast, but still had her arm over his shoulders, as she lightly winced with a weak smile from the ear piercing sounds from the girls, Himiko was seen giggling in a giddy manner as she held her fists close to her chest and slightly jumped a few times, clearly excited about the fact that Izuku was taking residency within the dormitory she lived in.

' _Oh, a cute boy as a dorm mate, how exciting!_ ' She thought with the highest of enthusiasm, her motions and giggling seizing after the girls had calmed themselves.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're all excited about this as much as Toga is." Mitsuki teased as she smirked at the group of darkly blushing girls, excluding Toru due to her invisibilty.

The busty black haired girl was the first to speak up urgently on the matter. "Are you sure that is wise, Mitsuki?! I mean, he's the sole male living in a house that is meant exclusively for girls! How is the dean even allowing this to happen?! How are _you_ even letting this happen?!"

Mitsuki hummed in thought for a second as her eyes steered off to the corners, then looking back to her as she shrugged with a grin on her lips. "I don't know." She chuckled after her reply.

The girls, excluding Himiko as she was still ecstatic about the arrangement and Toru once again due to her invisibility, jaws slightly dropped with a dumb look on their faces, unable to believe what they were hearing one of the dormitory supervisors saying. Izuku visibly sweating as he looked down the ground in a worried manner, feeling like now was not the time to make himself heard.

"You are unbelievable, Mitsuki." The white with red haired young woman complained softly.

The blonde dorm supervisor scoffed as she rolled her eyes as she took her arm off Izuku and stepped up to the girls. "I'm kidding, sheesh.. Girls come on, all the boys dorms had been completely taken already and this was Izuku's only remaining option. Besides, I'm sure Mr. Toshinori wouldn't have assigned him to a girl's dormitory if he didn't believe he was a honest, trustworthy guy. I've known the dean for years, and he has shown me many times to be a man of flawless judgement, and that alone is why I'm allowing him to stay. So, he ain't going anywhere. So you all better get used to it, got it?" She firmly stated as she once again crossed her arms under her blessed bust, sternly gazing at the girls before her that did wonders in making them lean back slightly and lightly sweat from the soul penetrating stare, gulping simultaneously, excluding Toga. "Got it?!" Mitsuki raised her voice slightly at them, expecting them to voice their compliance to her obvious demand.

"Yes Ma'am!" They all responded anxiously, Toga responding ever so nonchalantly though as she continued to look at the still facing down Izuku. Licking her lips as certain thoughts were beginning to enter her mind, thoughts that made her loins quiver and her womanhood lightly moisten just from imagining out those thoughts.

Mitsuki smirked as she nodded before returning to Izuku's side. "Atta girls, now, I believe introductions are in order." She then looked to the brunette who was on her left of the group. "Ochako, starting with you. Go."

Ochako tensed as she brought her hands behind her, looking to the ground bashfully and lightly rubbing her right foot's toes on the floor. "I-I'm Ochako.. Ochako Uraraka." She shyly introduced herself while looking slightly off to the side. Mitsuki then called out the next girl beside Ochako who was the pink skinned girl.

"I'm Mina Ashido. N-Nice to meet you." Mina had managed to flash the boy a small smile as she shrugged her shoulders, her right hand coming behind her head to rub it as she too found herself blushing again from the smile she gave him, her left hand coming behind her. Mitsuki then called out the next girl who was the invisible girl, though her motions could not be seen due to the fact she was invisible, but she spoke in a somewhat bubbly voice to the green haired male.

"Name's Toru, Toru Hagakure." Next was the black haired girl.

"I am Momo, Momo Yaoyorozu, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She, in a formal tone, introduced herself as she gave the boy a slight bow with her hands together at the front of her waist in forced respect because of her genuine respect for Mitsuki, though her face could be seen still looking unsure. Next, was the light blue haired girl.

As if she had already gotten over the whole thing and decided to accept something she had no control over, she stood straight as she smiled brightly at the boy and cheerfully two finger saluted him before voicing her introduction. "Hello again! I'm Nejire Hado, Nice to meet ya Izuku!" That kind of introduction was enough for Izuku to erupt into another light blush, the girl still being undeniably cute in his eyes, feeling comfort in knowing that she seemed to be okay with his presence in their now shared home. Next, was the orange haired girl.

The girl sighed as she too gave in, accepting the reality of what was happening and gave Izuku a soft smile and a single wave of her right hand before her fingers came into the pockets of her shorts. "I'm Itsuka Kendo, and I guess.. welcome home?" She scoffed as she suppressed a chuckle at those words. Yes, she may have been shocked and unsure about his staying intially, but now that she got a good look at the male, he did look like a good enough guy that a girl could trust. Plus, she was all for giving someone a chance when her instincts told her they deserved it. Next, was the white with red haired young woman.

The young woman being one of the most mature of the girls living in the dormitory decided to give it a shot and see if the boy truly is a decent guy that Mitsuki says he is, if it was the dean that assigned him to the place, then he must have a good reason to do so. She crossed her arms over her chest and smiled smally at Izuku. "I'm Fuyumi Todoroki, and uh, welcome to the dorms." Her smile momentarily widened as she shrugged. Last but not least, was the blonde petite girl.

She decided to take her introduction in a more physical approach as she steadily walked up to Izuku with her hands at her lower back, smirking as she stopped a foot away from him, the girl's close proximity had Izuku slightly leaning back because he had expected her to invade his personal space like she had done just a couple minutes ago. but was relieved to see her instead bring a hand between them for a handshake. He nervously smiled as he accepted the formal gesture as he reached to lightly grasp on her hand before lightly shaking.

"I'm Himiko Toga, you can call me either, _pleasure_.. to meet you, Izu~" She started off casually speaking but with the fifth to last word and last word, her voice sounded.. sensual, which made a thrilling chill travel up his spine as his cheeks flared up lightly in response.

Mitsuki smirked as she lifted a brow at the petite blonde, being the only one of the females to notice her tone of voice. ' _Careful Toga, don't be crushing so soon._ ' She internally chuckled, though not that she minded, she understood what the youth is like in this day and age, plus again, she trusted the boy because the dean did as well. "Well kid, I think it's your turn to properly introduce yourself." She said to Izuku as she gently nudged him on the shoulder.

Izuku gulped as he quickly nodded, looking to all the girls in front of him individually real quick before he bowed to them. "I-I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's a pleasure to meet you all." He remained bowed even after introducing himself as he was not finished at that. "I-I know it's all gonna be very strange to be living with a boy, especially one you don't know at all." Those words caught all the girls by surprise as their eyes slightly widened, not expecting what he was about to say next. "But I promise that I'll do my best to be a proper dorm mate to you all, maybe even a friend if you ever decide to give that honour, I'm prepared to be patient. and if I do anything that makes any of you uncomfortable, just know that it is never my intention to do that. If I do, do not be afraid to call me out on it. No.. actually I'll.. I'll do you one better, if it helps you at all, don't be afraid to hit me if I do! I'll take any punishment you want to give for causing any of you distress!" The boy voiced sincerely as he bowed more with his eyes shutting tight and his arms pressed hard against his sides, his fists clenching at his hips as he awaited their response.

Mitsuki flashed a soft smile as he could sense that he meant every word he said, looking to the bowing boy as a warm sensation bursted in her chest. ' _Well said, kid._ ' She thought in a soft internal voice.

The other girls were to say the least shocked with what the green haired male had just said, not having expected him to.. take such responsibility. The girls who were mostly hesitant at first, found themselves believing the boy, even trusting him as their instincts was telling them to do so. Unknowingly letting their guard down to him and somewhat accepting him.

"Well, if you're sure about what you're saying.. I guess you won't be too bad to have around." Mina responded as her usual confident self was beginning to show once again, grinning slightly at Izuku. A couple seconds later, the rest of the girls, excluding Himiko since she was already all for it, began to nod in agreement, submitting to the decision for all of them to give him a chance, much to Izuku's relief and satisfaction.

Izuku stood from up from his bow as he felt his body begin to relax, immense comfort hitting him that he had managed to get through to them. "Thank you, I promise you all won't regret this." Oh, soon they would see just how much letting him stay was one of their greatest decisions.

"Alright, now that the introductions are over and done with, let's show you to your room, huh?" Mitsuki then looked to the girls and giving them a nod with a gentle smile. "Thank you girls for giving him a chance. And I think he's right. You may not regret it in the end." She chuckled as she looked to Izuku and cocked her head as gesture for him to follow her. "Let's go, kid." She then made her way to the stairs.

Izuku nodded as he picked up his suitcase and school bag again before proceeding to follow Mitsuki up the stairs. "Yes, ma'am. Before passing them, he gave the girls a warm smile and a grateful nod. "Thank you all again." With that, he followed Mitsuki to the second floor.

They gave the boy a nod as well, waving to him as he made his way up, then they returned to living room to where they all sat and stood around in the room, thinking about what had just occured.

"You all really think this is the best choice?" Momo asked her friends in a slightly worried tone, though she felt assured by his words, it had only done a little bit in easing her tension of the boy.

"Don't sweat it, Momo." Nejire replied confidentally, as she stood by the window, looking out of it with a smile on her lips, her hands behind her back as currently the boy was all that was on her mind. "I'm sure everything will work out."

The girls, except for Toga, looked to the light bluenette with a bewildered look. "What makes you say that, Nejire?" Ochako asked as she lifted a brow.

Nejire shrugged as she did not break her gaze from the outside world. "Well, who knows.. maybe he'll be someone.. that'll brings us all closer together in the long run."

With that, the girl's were beyond confused by what she could be possibly thinking when she was saying that. Feeling like they did not want to find out, they sighed as they let it go and kept quiet, taking the time to ease their minds of the stress of the predicament and those who have not yet, to learn to accept that this was happening. "Sure, whatever you say Nejire." Toru uttered before sighing softly.

' _Yes.. All of us.. closer together.._ ' Were Nejire's gentle spoken thoughts as a mental image flashed in her thoughts that had her heart immediately skipping with joy, her face flushed and her smile appearing more bashful and slightly embarassed.

Back with Izuku and Mitsuki after they had departed from the girls, as they were walking up the staircase, Izuku caught himself gazing at the blonde woman's perfect rear as it moved well with each step she took, the male gulping as he could not pry his eyes of the wonderous sight, feeling a tightness beginning to occur in his nether region as a particular kind of excitement was beginning to fill him. His hands squeezing tighty on the handle and strap of his suitcase and bag.

"Sorry you had to see me lash out at them by the way." Mitsuki spoke up, which cut Izuku out of his lust-filled trance as he shook his head and looked up at the woman, the two now reaching the top of the stairs.

Immediately in front of them when reaching the top of the stairs was a door that was the entrance to the upstairs bathroom, to both sides of them were corridors that had the dorm rooms, each corridor having eight rooms, four on each side.

"No, it's fine. It.. It gave me the chance to say what I wanted to say, so don't feel too bad about me, I just hope they'll be okay." Izuku responded lowly as he looked to the ground, feeling guilty that the girls had to get scolded because of him.

' _You really are a nice guy, huh?_ ' She thought as she looked slightly over her shoulder at him. "Don't worry about it, Izuku. They're tough girls. It's nothing they haven't seen from me before anyway. Alright, let's head to my room first to get your necessary keys and I'm sure you can handle the rest from there." She responded in a chipper tone as she flashed a smile and turned to the left corridor, Izuku following slightly behind.

"Sure, no problem at all." Izuku replied without arguement.

They walked towards the third door on the left side of the corridor, upon unlocking it, the woman told Izuku to wait outside while she gathered the keys before disappearing into her room, Izuku waiting patiently for her return half a minute later.

"Alright, your room is over there and is the last door on the left." She instructed as she pointed over to the opposite corridor, the male understanding as he nodded to her and took the keys after she had held them out to him, one being a bronze key, and the other a silver key. "The silver key is your room's and the other one is for the deadbolt and knob lock to the house. So, you have any questions before you head off?" Mitsuki offered as she lifted a brow at him, leaning back lightly on her door.

"W-Well, just one really. I've only seen nine of you so far, and if it's not too much to ask, where are the other six?" He asked the blonde supervisor curiously as he looked to her. "And who are they?" He added hesitantly, having forgotten the names the dorm roster had listed of the girls.

Mitsuki chuckled as she crossed her arms. "Not at all, it's good you want to know your dorm mates. Well, first off, there's Tsuyu Asui, she's currently with her family till tomorrow. Kyoka Jiro, she's most likely practicing with her band somewhere, she never tells anyone where though. Mei Hatsume, she's probably in her room tinkering with whatever technology she managed to get her hands on. Yeah, she usually doesn't like to be bothered, or.. actually it's more like we're afraid to, as she always seems to make something explode whenever we try to approach her room." That immediately had Izuku's head tilting slightly in a confused manner, but decided not to question it as he shrugged it off. Now, letting her continue. "Then there's Nemuri Kayama and Yu Takeyama, two of the other older students here aside from Fuyumi, where they are, I have no idea, those two are always out getting hammered or something of the partying sort." She then sighed as she shook her head. "I swear those two can never take it easy." She scoffed as she then got on to the last person on the list. "Then there's the other dorm supervisor other than myself, Ryuko Tatsuma, she's currently at the supermarket getting food to stock the fridge, she cooks pretty mean meals for us all. So look forward to them." She added with a smirk. "If you want, you can wait to introduce yourself to them tomorrow, I imagine this day has been a rather nerve wracking one for you."

Izuku sighed as he shrugged with a soft hum escaping him. "More or less, I guess." He scoffed from holding in a chuckle, not wanting to take up anymore of the woman's time, he bowed his head slightly to beautiful blonde woman. "Thank you for helping me out, Ms. Bakugo. I really appreciate it."

"Mitsuki." The woman suddenly uttered out, Izuku looking up at her as he blinked a few times in confusion.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"Call me Mitsuki, Ms. Bakugo just makes me feel old." She chuckled as she grinned at him. "Besides, we're gonna be seeing a lot more of each other for a long while since we're dorm mates and all, so there's no use in being formal with one another. It's just gonna get annoying after awhile."

Izuku anxiously chuckled at that as he could not disagree with that logic. "Yeah, I suppose you have a point there. Alright, again, thank you, Ms. Ba- I mean, Mitsuki." Saying her name definitely felt good on the tongue for him as a small smile instinctively curved on his lips and his cheeks had a light shade of red on them.

Mitsuki giggled softly at his little accident momentarily before replying. "Anytime, Izuku."

' _End of Flashback_ '

' _And after that, here I am. I know it'll take quite a bit of doing to earn their trust around here, but what choice do I have but to be patient and work for it._ '

Izuku thought before letting out a tired yawn. ' _But I feel someway.._ ' The boy then began to dose off, this day having taken more out of him then he had thought it did. ' _It'll all.. work.. out.._ ' Izuku's internal voice trailed off the more he was slipping into unconsciousness. His sight slowly turning into a blur before then there was nothing but black..

* * *

' _Some hour of the night.._ '

Izuku had slept like a baby throughout the entire day, still dressed up in his clothing, minus his sweater since he hung it on his office chair, only left in his emerald shirt and cargo shorts, also having taken off his shoes and left them on the floor beside his bed. The male still laying on his back with only his clothes to cover him, his head turned towards the wall and his right arm rested under his head now while his left arm rested on the bed by his side.

During his cozy slumber, what sounded like clicking began to echo gently within the room for a few seconds, then a final, slightly louder click emitted of what sounded like... his door unlocking. There was a few moments of silence before the quiet creaking of the door momentarily emitted as someone had began to open the door then closing it gently.

Stepping in the room now after she had closed and locked the door behind her, was none other than Himiko Toga, her right hand was hidden behind her back and her left hand hung by her side, a bobby pin being flipped steadily between her fingers for a moment before placing the pin on Izuku's desk. "Aww, poor baby, day must have _really_ tuckered him out." The blonde girl quietly giggled as she observed the sleeping form of Izuku, her now crush one can say with how she already for him, admirably. She tiptoed slowly over to the side of the bed, her leg crossing the other elegantly as her hips had a light sway in them. ' _He really is a cutie._ ' She thought as she silently watched the sole male of the dormitory for a few seconds, taking a risk as she reached to gently run her small hand gently through his thick green locks, Izuku hummed in a comfortable tone as his head lightly rubbed into the girl's soft hand affectionately, a small smile curving on his lips as his head turned to face the other side now.

Toga's body was seen trembling momentarily as she let out a shaky gasp, a grin curving on her quivering lips as she then exhaled in a shaken manner. ' _Oh my god.. I can't wait anymore!_ ' She internally cried in a.. peculiar tone. After slowly pulling her hand away from Izuku's hair, she took a step back as her left hand then came steadily under her skirt and her small pink cotton panties began to slide down her well toned legs a moment later, having pulled them down to her lower thighs before letting go for them to drop on the floor, then her skirt was immediately followed after. On the crotch of the female clothing article was a wet patch that was made by a glistening liquid. Toga then stepped out of panties before using her left foot to lightly toss her clothing to the side a bit. When looking up her legs, there was the same glistening liquid that was trailing down the girls inner thighs, the source of the liquid was coming from the girl's small, wet, shaven.. and unclaimed pussy that was giving off a copious amount of her erotic juices in such a short time, the girl's arousal switch immediately went to the highest level the moment Izuku had made his adorable motion. "You may not know this, my dear Izuku~ Hell, even I didn't at the time since I just wanted to tease you, but now that I think about it.." She whispered as her right hand slowly made its way out from behind her back, her grin growing wider now as she revealed what she had been hiding. "I've been wanting to have you the moment I laid eyes on you~" She sensually uttered as on her pinky, ring, middle and index finger were four handcuffs hanging down from the tiny limbs.

"And I ain't one to let opportunities slip by me~"

* * *

 **Hehe, already things are getting.. interesting. Ah, if only I can make the Lenny face, eh? XD Well, I hope this set up is enough to interest you guys with what's to come next. Man, this story got pretty damn big so fast, and it hasn't even been twenty four hours yet. XD But hell, I ain't complianing obviously.**

 **Izuku's Harem:**

 **\- Ochako Uraraka**

 **\- Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **\- Mina Ashido**

 **\- Mitsuki Bakugo**

 **\- Toru Hagakure**

 **\- Kyoka Jiro**

 **\- Tsuyu Asui**

 **\- Nejire Hado**

 **\- Mei Hatsume**

 **\- Fuyumi Todoroki**

 **\- Itsuka Kendo**

 **\- Himiko Toga**

 **\- Nemuri Kayama**

 **\- Ryuko Tatsuma**

 **\- Yu Takeyama**

 **\- Ibara Shiozaki**

 **\- Camie Utsushimi**

 **\- Katsumi Bakugo ( Fem Katsuki )**

 **\- Fem Shouto Todoroki**

 **\- Rei Todoroki**

 **Yup, this is the route were going down. XD Hey, gotta admit, Katsuki and Shouto as females are pretty damn hot. XD Oh, this thing is gonna be a clusterfuck. I love it! XD**

 **Follow, Favourite, and Review if you would be so kind!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	3. Himiko's Welcoming Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters. It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **A/N: Alrighty, onto the first lemon scene of this ridiculous story. XD So you have been warned! To those who have a problem with me letting in the fem versions of Katsuki and Shouto in the harem, well sorry to sound like an ass, but you're gonna have to deal with it, because I ain't gonna take 'em out. Whoever has been listed in, is in for good. Again, doing this for shits and giggles. Don't want to have to remind that every time as this'll be the last time. Plus, who doesn't like a little mother/daughter and sister/sister action? Well, when it comes to Hentai at least. I know I do. XD So, if it's that decision alone that ends up making you drop this whole story from this point on. Well you are welcomed to do so. Ain't pointing a gun to your head and screaming at you to read it. Alrighty, with that out of the way! Enjoy, I guess!**

 **Chapter 2: Himiko's Welcoming Gift**

* * *

' _W.. What's this.. F-Feeling?.. It feels.. g-good.._ '

Izuku internally moaned as he was beginning to awaken from his slumber, the muffled sounds of what seemed to be slurping hitting his waking ears, slowly becoming clear the more to the land of the living he returned. He felt his arms and legs outstretched to each of his corners, feeling something solid and cold restraining his wrists and ankles. Even his whole body was feeling rather chilly and.. bare.

Izuku winced as he felt a sudden intense pleasurable surge coarse through his lower body, completely waking him up as his eyes began to flutter open, his face remaining lightly scrunched up as his sight was met with the ceiling, his room being dimly lit up because of the moonlight shining into the room from the uncovered window, and he found himself lightly panting as his chest heaved slightly with each breath. He tried to move his arms, but was unable to. ' _H-Huh?.._ ' Slowly, his head turned to look at each of his sides, his eyes narrowed in confusion as he saw that his wrists had handcuffs on them and the other ends were attached to the metal bars of his bed frame, also seeing that it was two thirty seven in the morning on his alarm clock. ' _W-what's going o-!_ ' Izuku's thought was interrupted as he sharply gasped and winced once more as his whole body tensed when another pleasurable sensation erupted at his pelvic area, more especially on his groinal area, causing him to also twitch in response. His cheeks immediately glowed as red as a tomato as he shakily gasped once again in shock as his eyes widened after he had looked down to find out what, or really who, was causing the intense sensations.

"Such a delicious taste~" Were the sensual spoken words of an utterly aroused, as naked as the day she was born, Himiko Toga as currently she laying on her stomach right between Izuku's spread muscular legs, her own legs up in the air and lightly resting on the metal horizontal bars sticking up slightly at the foot of the bed. Izuku seeing his ankles were also handcuffed to the bottom corners of the bed frame. He was even shocked to see even himself was striped of all articles of his clothing, completely bare to the world as Toga was. The blonde petite girl had her right hand pleasantly resting on Izuku's left thigh, her left hand up close to her neck as she was lightly gripping onto the base of Izuku's hardened, thick, nearly nine inch throbbing member, bending the dick slightly to Izuku's right as she glided her tongue up along the left side of his length, licking up the clearly aroused male's pre-ejaculate off him as she lead her tongue all the way up to the sensitive mushroom tip before slowly circling her wet, warm tongue around it.

That action caused his cock to give a violent twitch, Izuku groaning shakily as his shut tightly and his head raised as his back slightly arched when feeling the wet appendage licking him. ' _W-What the hell is Himiko doing?!_ ' He internally cried as he looked back down to the blonde girl with one eye shut. His breathing getting more rapid the more he felt the pleasure she was giving increase. For some reason, he could not bring himself to speak up to stop the petite blonde, as even though he did not know it. He wanted this pleasure to go on.

When hearing Izuku's breathing quicken, she stopped as she was a few seconds into placing her lips gently over the tip, the tip of her tongue lightly flicking at his urethra to gather all the pre-cum he can offer then swirling to wetten the area. She hummed curiously as her eyes opened to look up at Izuku to meet his gaze. She felt ecstatic that he was now awake as she took her lips off the member with a soft pop, which caused Izuku's hips to twitch as he let out a quick gasp, then chuckled with a grin curved on her lips, her head tilting over to the right side of his cock as she slightly bended it to Izuku's left now. "Well good morning, Izu~ or, should I say night?" She chuckled as she gave the needy member a few light kisses as she made her way back up to the tip.

"Wha.. a-ah.. What are you d-doing, nn.. H-Himiko?.." He questioned in quiet, breathy voice, unable to suppress his moans and groans during his speaking.

"What does it look like, you silly boy?~ It should be obvious." She simply replied before letting out a soft giggle as her steady kisses continued to make their way up.

"B-But this is bad! What if someone w-walks in an-nn!.. F-finds us like this.. The girls w-will ki-"

Before Izuku could even finish speaking his worries, Himiko had quickly shut him up as she had placed her right index finger on his lips, shushing him in a soothing whistle as she had stopped her kisses when she had to slightly lean up and away from the dick to reach at his mouth. Izuku's eyes widened in surprised as he seized any movement, glancing at the finger on his lips before looking back up to Toga. "You don't need to worry about a thing, I-zu-ku~ The door is locked and Mei had did a pretty great job at sounding proofing all the rooms when we all moved in here. So, what's there to be concerned about?" She giggled with a grin as she began to take her finger slowly away from his lips and returned to her original position between his legs, Izuku rendered speechless as his mind was telling him to just let it happen more. "Now shush.. and enjoy." She smirked as right then and there, she was done with the oral foreplay as her lips had first came back to the tip before she begun to devour the meaty member, taking in at least five inches of the twitching dick before she had reached her gag reflex, a muffled cough escaping her before she moaned quietly when feeling him throbbing intensily in her mouth, though she refused to give in without a fight as she tried to relax her throat a little more before pressing on, breathing through her nose as her head was lightly shaking as she had reached her limit at taking six and a half inches of the mouth. Gagging as she held it there, her tongue rubbing on the underside of his cock and coating her saliva on him as much as she could.

Izuku's eyes widened as his hips tensed immensily, his teeth gritting as his eyes were quick to close after a couple seconds, his wrists pulling hard on his restraints when his fists clenched, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head as he let out a trembling groan. His hips then twitching as he could not help but indulge in the pleasure that had increased tenfold on him. Feeling his tip being constricted by her throat and her lips sucking on his hard length. ' _S.. so good.._ ' Izuku was already feeling himself drift into the world of lust as a weak smile was curving on his lip, slowly giving into the desire.

After admitting defeat, Himiko pulled her head back with her lips tightly locked on the dick, vacuuming sucking the boy as she was pulling her head back which got a pleasurable groan as a response. When detaching with a loud pop, Himiko had done what she desired as she had the boy's cock drenched in her saliva, grinning weakly as she too was panting, though not as intensily as Izuku. "Guess little Izu here is much stronger than me." Toga giggled as she smirked up at Izuku, resuming the oral pleasure as she began to bob her head on the first four inches of the male's cock, her hand twist stroking the remaining four and a half inches. Her right hand leaving his thigh once more as it came under to massage his cum filled balls, her bobbing pace and sucking pressure increasing the more she progressed, moaning softly each time she pulled her head back before going back down, her saliva making her slurping more audible as her lips began to get drenched with the mixture of his pre-ejaculate and her saliva. Toga feeling just as much in heaven as Izuku was.

Izuku's continued to rapidly breath as he pressed his head back into his pillow, his jaw low as his hair shadowed his eyes, his wrists still hopelessly struggling against the handcuffs, his body occasionally twitching when her tongue had brushed against the underside of his tip as it was swirling around the area whenever she pulled her head back. ' _Damnit, I can't.. br-bring myself to stop her.. It.._ ' He gulped before continuing with his thoughts. ' _It f-feel too.. g-good.. I don't think.. I-I'll last much longer!.._ ' He internally groaned as he began to feel his orgasm slowly approaching, but was fighting to hold it back to lengthen the duration of the blowjob, giving them as much time to enjoy it as he can.

After a few minutes, Izuku was close to reaching his peak as his face scrunched up and his hips began to twitch rapidly as the mindbreaking pleasure of an orgasm was about to strike him. "H-Himiko.. I-ha.. I-I'm gonna c-cum!" Izuku moaned as his eyes shut tightly, his teeth gritted and his hips lifted slightly off the bed, Himiko showing no sounds of slowing down as she only seemed to be moving her head faster on the member, slightly tightening her grip and moving her strokes faster on his cock, prepared to milk the boy for as much of his essence he can give this round.

"Do it, my dear Izu! Let all your cum shoot into my mouth, I'll gladly take every last drop!" She muffled as she sucked, looking up at him as she continued to give it her all in her oral pleasuring. Moaning as if to tell him to let go.

Izuku's whole body began to tremble as he let out a long shaky gasp before grunting as finally, his climax had erupted.

Toga's eyes suddenly bulged wide open as she let out a surprised muffled gasp as a large amount of Izuku's backed up cum exploded into her mouth, her cheeks immediately puffing as some of the thick white liquid bursted out from between her lips and his cock and slid down his length, the sound of his cum escaping him echoed, the boy's hips twitching with each large stream that left him. ' _There's so much~_ ' Toga internally cheered as she recovered from her brief state of shock, closing her eyes as she began to gulp down the cum that remained in her mouth and that continued to shoot from her crush's tip, letting out a moan of content as she adored the boy's taste.

After nearly a minute, Izuku was now indulging in the afterglow of the climax, still breathing rapidly and shakily as his body was limp on the bed, his eyes barely open and there was a dumb small grin on his lips.

Himiko made one final quiet slurp as she had just finished cleaning up the boy's dick of his cum, gathering the love juices and pooling it in her mouth, humming softly in a cheerful manner as she leaned her head back and looked up at Izuku, her left hand tapping on his thigh to get his attention. She did as Izuku blinked a couple times before steering his gaze down at the petite blonde, his still hard cock twitched as his eyes slightly widened when seeing that Toga had her mouth open and her tongue was seen smoothly swimming within the cum pool she made. She did so for a few seconds before flashing a grin and closing her mouth before swallowing the slime-like liquid, humming contently as her tongue went around on her lips for any little drops that she may have missed. "That had to be the best meal I've ever had." She giggled before smirking up at him. "Not even Ryuko can beat that~"

Izuku blushed darkly as he proceeded to take that as a compliment, gulping as he shrugged and looked slightly confused. "Uhh. Th-Thanks?" He then wiggled his wrists for a moment to catch her attention on them. "Now, can you l-let me out of these now? There very uncomfortable." He anxiously requested, letting out a nervous chuckle before he gulped.

Himiko was silent as she just stared at Izuku with a slight grin.

Izuku looked around awkwardly for a second. "Himiko.. You.. You okay?.."

Himiko then giggled as she shook her head with her grin widening, now beginning to get up onto her knees on the bed. "Oh, I'm fine, don't you worry." She simply responded as she began to make her way up to mount the boy. Izuku's eyes widening as he quickly got a clue of what she was trying to do. "Woah, w-what are you doing?" He questioned alarmingly as he looked up at her, his ankles and wrists once again struggling.

"Oh, a simple blowjob isn't where our night ends, Izuku~ Oh no, that wasn't the main goal I had in mind." She deviously chuckled as she got on top of the boy, placing her slippery pussy lips on the underside of his dick after bending it back to press on him. "Tell me.. are you a virgin?.." She asked in a ominous voice as she continued to grin when looking to meet his gaze. Izuku's eyes widened in horror with a gasp escaping him as just by that, he was certain on where this was heading now.

"Himiko, please don-nn!" His speech was cut off by a groan he emitted after Himiko had began to grind her hips back and forth on him, Himiko also moaning along with her crush whenever her twitching clit had brushed against his member, her hands pressing gently down onto his abs and biting her lower lip as she looked down to see the dick disappearing and reappearing from under her, pleased to see that she was now covering him in her love juices.

"So you are, judging by that reaction you gave. This is perfect~ I get to be the first one to take you.. b-before the others get to." The petite blonde uttered out in a lustful voice between her heavy breaths. Izuku's head was pressing back into his pillow once again, but he had heard what she had said clearly which immediately had him confused and worried.

"The others? W-What do you.. mean?"

"Oh, you really are so naive, ain't you darling~ one of the things I was able to tell from you the moment I saw you, it's so cute." She lightly giggled before continuing, Izuku looking even more bewildered at her by what she said. "You're in a house full of many beautiful girls, I'm pretty sure that it is only a matter of time before they too decide to jump your bones, being how you are. A truly handsome, patient, sincere and kind man. What kind of decent girl wouldn't want that in a man? The others may not see it now, but they will once you show what you're all about. Hell, even Nejire is falling for you already as well from what I can tell~ seems she sees in you what I did, I think she even shares the same vision as I do~" She smirked.

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise as his light blush darkened at that reveal, feeling a sense of warmth his chest at the knowledge. ' _R-Really? Nejire is falling for me.. wait, vision? What vision?_ '

"So, that's why it makes me so happy that I get to be the one to claim your virginity~" She chipperly whispered as she raised herself just enough for the tip of his cock to be positioned at her glistening slit, Izuku snapped out of his thoughts the moment she said that, worrying about the situation at hand.

"Himiko, please don't go this far, if the others find out, I'll be dead for sure!" He whispered alarmingly as he looked immensely anxious, struggling once more as he watched their soon to be united sexes in fear.

"And you know what else?" That had Izuku seizing his frantic movement as he looked up to Himiko in a worried stare. she did not let him speak up as she proceeded to answer her own question, a wide grin flashing on her lips, which worked on increasing Izuku's anxiety. "You'll be claiming mine as well, my dear Izuku~" Izuku gasped in horror at that. Then without warning, in a swift and sudden motion, she dropped herself completely on his pelvis, his thick member completely entering her wet and ready cunt with ease from her wetness in less than a second.

The two cried out simultaneously, Himiko's head threw back as she gasped, biting her quivering bottom lip as she immediately began to feel the boy pressing deep into her, threatening to penetrating past her cervix and into her womb at any given moment. A harsh pain coarsing through her at the moment she felt her hymen been torn, but she was not gonna let that stop her from doing what she wanted right now, what she needed.

Izuku's whole body locked on him as he gasped rapidly, his face scrunching up as he nearly exploded inside of the petite blonde, fighting with all his might to hold it back for what it may result in if he did. When managing to glance down, Izuku's eyes widened in shock for the umpteenth time as he saw her purity blood beginning to travel down his length after she had slightly lifted her hips. ' _Oh my god.._ ' He internally said in fear.

Tears were making their ways down Himiko's cheek as she trembled, breathing harshly as she fought to get over the pain for nearly a minute. "There's no going b-back now, I-Izu~" She uttered with some pain still in her voice as she looked back down to the male she mounted, slightly grinning as she brought her hands to his chest.

"H-Himiko.. W-Why- mph!" Izuku's then looked in surprise as suddenly Toga had leaned forward to plant her soft lips upon his own, her hands coming to hold the sides of his face as she engaged into an intense kiss. A kiss that Izuku could not help but reciprocate after he had gotten over his shock. The kiss working on easing Toga's pain as she kept it going for a minute before pulling away, the two let out a soft gasp of air as their tongues slightly stuck out their mouths, a string of saliva connecting them momentarily before breaking apart. Izuku's looked stunned with his face going a blushing mess, he had to admit to himself.. that kiss was undeniably pleasant and sweet for him. For a moment, he even felt his skip a beat.

Himiko chuckled weakly as she smirked at him, her hands still holding onto his cheeks. "I may have been vague about it.. but I already told you why I'm doing this Izuku~" When she was ready to carry on, she leaned back up to sit on him, her hands coming back to his chest. "Now.. It's up to you to-H-Ha~ F-Figure it out.." She moaned as she had began to bounce steadily on the boy's cock after bringing her feet to plant them on the bed by his waist, her legs spreading and her knees bending up.

Izuku did not bother to fight anymore as he understood now that they were at a point of no return, he gritted his teeth as he decided to embrace what was happening and began to thrust his hips whenever Toga had dropped down on him, much to the petite blonde's satisfaction. ' _Ah, to hell with it! She's right. There's no going back now._ ' He groaned as he felt her hot inner walls squeezing on his cock with similar pressure to that of a vice, the tip nearing its success in invading her womb as with the help of his own movements was able to make it easier.

Toga moaned in glee as she lifted her head to face the ceiling, a wide grin on her face as her hips were starting to pick up the pace, her bouncing becoming more rapid and strong as she progressed, the slaps of their colliding pelvises echoing in the room along with their personal sounds of pleasure. The blonde girl was even more ecstatic with the fact that Izuku seemed to be moving along with her. "Y-Yes! like that, Izuku~ Move with me! Become one with me!" Toga screamed as she looked down to Izuku, leaning forward to once more catch his lips in a passionate kiss, one that he did not hesitate to immediately reciprocate this time. Her hands quickly came up to undo her buns so her luscious blonde, below shoulder length hair could flow freely.

In the middle of their kiss, she began to feel Izuku finally enter her desperate womb as her eyes shot open and she broke the kiss as she let out a pleasured cry when she climaxed upon the entry, Izuku unable to seize his thrusting as he continued to relentlessly fuck the girl on top of him, hissing as he felt her tighten up insanely the moment she came.

"M-My womb! I-I can feel y..you.. i-in my womb! I love it! M-More!" She cried out as pressed her face into his chest, a pure lust motivated grin on her lips as she indulged in the overwhelming pleasure that continued to burst through her being. She really wished she can thank Mei right now for making the dorms sound proof as she could not stop herself from screaming out.

Izuku let out a strained moan as his muscles began to tighten, that familiar powerful pleasure on an orgasm started to arise in him once more. Himiko chuckled weakly as she leaned up when pushing on his chest, she began to feel his cock twitch especially violently inside her, reminding her of the twitching it did when he was about to orgasm during the blowjob she had given him earlier. "You gonna cum again, I-Izu? Hmm? i-it's okay, l-let it all out inside me! Give me what my w-womb has been craving from you all day!" She urged him desperately as she began to buck her hips down with all her might, her pussy squeezing on him strongly as she looked down to their united sexes, a happy grin on her as she was excited for another copious amount of his semen to release to fill her pussy to the brim this time.

Izuku continued to moan as his hair shadowed his eyes, his jaw dropped as his body shivered more intensily the closer his orgasm approached, his upper limbs pulling hard on the cuffs. "T.. Toga!" He cried out as he was unable to hold back anymore, letting out a pleasured cry as his hips did a final powerful thrust, pressing all of his member inside her as his tip entered her baby room before now letting go as his hot cum began into flood her cunt.

Himiko screamed as she came the moment he felt his essence pour into her, her body seizing as her eyes rolled back into her head and her teeth gritted with her body twitched violently now. She was unable to hold in the vast amount of semen Izuku was releasing as a large wave bursted out of her from around his length, more still coming out as he was still releasing for a long minute. ' _S-So much more than before~_ ' She thought in lust as she continued to gladly recieve his baby batter.

After their synchronized climaxes had subsided. Toga fell forward onto Izuku as she allowed them to bask in the afterglow of their unity. Both panting to regain their stamina and energy, their bare bodies sweating from all they have done.

After a couple minutes, Himiko was the first to move as she slightly leaned back to look down between them, smiling as she saw that his cum, that was mixed with a little of her virgin blood, was still flowing out of her from around his member. Resting on him once more and placing her head on his right shoulder and facing him. When looking up at him, she scoffed as Izuku had passed out. "Guess you were still pretty tired, huh?" She smirked as she continued to speak to the sleeping boy, rubbing his left cheek affectionately. "Oh, Izuku~ This was only the beginning... to something huge for you.." She whispered to him before gently planting a kiss on his cheek. "Hmm?" She then looked suddenly curious as a question had popped into her mind, then her signature grin curved back on her lips.

"I wonder if it was a safe day today~"

* * *

 **And there you have it! The second time I ever did a lemon. So, I hope it was at least decent. Oh man, things are gonna get even more crazy and ridiculous from this point on! Oh god. What have I done? XD**

 **Izuku's Harem:**

 **\- Ochako Uraraka**

 **\- Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **\- Mina Ashido**

 **\- Mitsuki Bakugo**

 **\- Toru Hagakure**

 **\- Kyoka Jiro**

 **\- Tsuyu Asui**

 **\- Nejire Hado**

 **\- Mei Hatsume**

 **\- Fuyumi Todoroki**

 **\- Itsuka Kendo**

 **\- Himiko Toga**

 **\- Nemuri Kayama**

 **\- Ryuko Tatsuma**

 **\- Yu Takeyama**

 **\- Ibara Shiozaki**

 **\- Camie Utsushimi**

 **\- Katsumi Bakugo**

 **\- Fem Shouto Todoroki**

 **\- Rei Todoroki**

 **\- Shino Sosaki**

 **\- Ryuko Tsuchikawa**

 **\- Tomoko Shiretoko**

 **I am not even limiting this story's list down. XD Fack it! Who else y'all want? Already got a way to introduce new characters at once anyway. Thank god for neighbors sometimes, I'll say that much!**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	4. Unfortunate Timing?

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters. It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **A/N: Before you all get onto this next chapter, just want to address this. No, I won't be forgetting my other stories, don't you worry! just working on this for a little bit as I want to unwind and write something without putting so much thought behind it. Honestly been giving myself headaches with how indepth I have been going with my other stories when it comes to researching. And honestly stresses me out a little bit. I still love writing them, don't get me wrong. But this story definitely does its job on helping me unwind and write while also relaxing. So I hope you can be patient with me. With that being said, thank you for reading this A/N, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3: Unfortunate Timing?**

* * *

' _Morning'_

"Mmmph.." Izuku tiredly groaned as he was beginning to wake up from his slumber after a rather.. interesting first night here at the 'Girls Dormitory Home 1.' His eyes slowly opened as he was laying on his right side facing the wall. He blinked a few times before he began to turn away from looking at the wall and took a scan of his room, seeing that he was once again alone in the dorm. His room was lit up brightly from the sunshine coming into his room from the window, taking a glance over at his alarm clock to see that it was nine seventeen. His eyes widened slightly in suprise as he looked to his hands and legs that were no longer cuffed to his bed frame, the boy still very much naked though. He quickly sat up on the bed as he made a worried stare at his wrists, the handcuffs having left markings on his skin due to how hard he had been struggling against them during the night when Toga had pretty much broken into his dorm and sexually assaulted him while he was asleep for a short while before he woke up. Even when seeing he had woken up, she only continued with her task. But now that he thought more about it.. he found himself not really minding it now since he had to admit, it was a thrilling and definitely a pleasurable experience for him. ' _Well that wasn't how I imagined my first sexual encounter going.._ ' He thought lowly as he then let out a sigh and lowered his head momentarily. Even though he knows he does not mind what Toga did to him so much now, he still could not help but complain of the way he lost his virginity.

He blinked a few times in confusion as upon looking down to his bed under him, he saw that his black blanket and grey bed sheet were no where to be seen. When looking over his shoulder, he saw that even his pillow sheet was gone as well, though that confused him as he was pretty sure that he had not gotten any of his.. love fluids on the pillow. But now that he remembered more of last night, he did recall himself being really sweaty by the end of it. "Did she take them?" He asked himself as he pondered on the question, then scoffing as he was now realizing the obvious answer. "Dummy, of course she did, I hope."

With no longer thinking about it, he stretched out his back and arms as he let out a long, soft yawn before he began to get out his bed and get ready for the day. As he stood up, he was quick to notice that there was a paper that was left on top of his work binder on his desk. His eyes narrowed curiously as he walked up to the desk, seeing cute handwriting had written him a message on the paper in blue pen. He picked it up before he began to read what the message said.

" _Good Morning, my dear Izuku!~ I hope you had a great sleep after what happened last night! It certainly looked like you did before I left. Hehe! Don't worry, I'm the one that took the blanket and sheets. I didn't think you would want to be sleeping in your own.. filth._ _Though, I wouldn't mind it one bit if I did, if you know what I mean.~ There's another set of sheets on the shelf in your closet, so you're welcome for that. And also, if you ever wanna have some fun again, just come find me. I'll always be available for you, my dar-ling~ Hehe! Alrighty, that's all, love you!"_

 _\- Love, Toga!_

 _"P.S: Almost forgot, your dorm key will be on the floor by the door, don't want any of the other girls walking in on you while your still butt naked now do we? Hehe! So don't forget to pick it up. Okay, bye bye!~"_

Izuku was now blinking while his eyes were wide as saucers, looking in bafflement while his face had erupted into a dark blush. ' _L-Love you?.._ ' He gulped when he finished that thought, when playing Himiko's voice saying that, he could not deny the fact that.. he felt rather comforted by it. ' _Is she for real?_ ' He let out a shaky sigh as he lowered his head, placing the piece of paper back on his desk beside the binder. When looking over to the door, she was right about the key as he saw it lying on the floor. He walked over to pick it up before bringing it back to where he had left it yesterday, on his dresser. After he did, he began to look down in worry with a bit of curiosity on his face, now remembering something Toga had said to him during their lovemaking session, if one can even call it that, that had him quite unsettled, yet also excited.

' _You're in a house full of many beautiful girls, I'm pretty sure that it is only a matter of time before they too decide to jump your bones, being how you are._ '

That statement in Himiko's voice echoed in his mind, making him blush madly as he shook his head. ' _That's just crazy.. I'm just an ordinary guy.. What would be so special about me as for that to happen?_ ' He took a deep breath to ease his nerves after finishing that thought, choosing to ignore that statement as he felt like it would be impossible for him to gather a harem at such a high number. Not that he was trying to. Oh, how ignorant he was of his own admirable qualities.

He took a look down at himself, the scent of sweat and sex still lingering very much on him. He sighed as he prayed that no one was in the bathroom at the moment. He quickly put on his emerald shirt, black boxer briefs and his cargo shorts that had been discarded off him and scattered on the floor by Toga during the night, hoping he would have the opportunity to use the shower before getting on with the day and hopefully introducing himself to the other residents he had not met as of yet.

He began to make his way out of his room after gathering another set of clothes which was a dark blue tee with a grey pair of briefs, black socks and navy jeans. Also with his personal hygiene items stacked on top of the clothing in his arms. He was immediately greeted to the sight of Nejire exiting out of her dorm room across from his as well at the same time as him.

"Hmm?" When Nejire heard the boy in the room across from hers shut his door, she looked over before her face brightened and a giddy closed smile curved on her lips upon seeing Izuku. "Good morning, Izuku!" She cheerfully greeted as she gave the boy a wave after closing her door and making her way over to him with a light skip in her steps.

Izuku's eyes widened when seeing the bluenette, as a dark blush was quick to make its way on his cheeks once again when he immediately remembered something else Toga had said to him earlier.

' _Even Nejire is falling for you already as well from what I can tell~ seems she sees in you what I did, I think she even shares the same vision as I do~_ '

Once again, Himiko's voice echoed in his head, looking to the bluenette with a flustered look, unable to comprehend how this cute girl with a bright personality could be falling for a guy as "plain" as himself, so he thinks, and how she, along with Toga, could ever possibly be okay with him getting with the other females of the dormitory, it was just crazy to him! ' _She can't possibly be falling for me! No way, that's crazy! R-Right?_ '

"Izuku? You okay?" Nejire asked in concern as she was standing in front of Izuku with a confused look, her head tilting slightly as she was leaned slightly forward towards him for her face to be directly in front of his. Her nose suddenly took a quiet, soft inhale, blinking a few times as an.. intoxicating scent hit her sense of smell. ' _He.. smells funny, but not in a bad way._ ' She curiously thought.

Izuku snapped out of it and came back to reality, being so engulfed in his thoughts that he failed to notice Nejire right in front of him. "A-Ah, Nejire!" He uttered in a startled daze as he quickly stepped back and pressed back into his door, his body shivering, his lip quivering with his face remaining ever so flushed.

"Hmm?" Nejire blinked a few times from her confusion because of the boy's sudden change in behaviour, looking worried as she leaned back to stand straight. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." She said with a low tone as her lip curved into a frown, looking down and off slightly to the side.

Izuku immediately noticed that and was quick to try and calm himself down, his heart aching to see her looking so depressed because of him. "No, no, no, it wasn't your fault, it's mine. I-I just got so caught in my head I wasn't focused on my surroundings and I startled myself when I came back to Earth." His voice began to sound calmer, but was also filled with guilt, letting out a anxious chuckle as he leaned off his dorm door. "So it's not your fault, I promise." He offered the girl a small, shy smile when he finished speaking.

"Are you sure?.." She asked in response, looking up at him with a small, bashful smile of her own, her hands coming behind her back for her left hand to gently hold onto her right forearm.

"O-Of course." He assured her as his smile brightened up a little bit, nodding his head slightly also in response.

"Okay then!" She said in a soft, bubbly voice as she momentarily stood on her toes as she hummed with positive energy. She then glanced down at the items that were in his arms, looking back at him immediately. "Gonna use the shower, I assume?" She asked chipperly.

Seeing the girl acting as her usual self again made Izuku's heart melt, enjoying the uplifting aura she gave off as his mood improved as well. When she asked her question, Izuku blinked a couple times before looking down to his things for a quick moment as well before looking up at her and blushing softly once more. "O-Oh, yeah, I am. It's important in the morning after all." He chuckled bashfully.

"I know it will be a very short walk, but would you mind if I went with you over there?" She asked with no hesitation, which made Izuku's eyes widen in surprise.

"U-Uh, I.. I uh.." He gulped once more before letting out a shaky sigh and hesitantly nodding. "I suppose there's no harm in it." With the chance to get to spend time with one of his many attractive dorm mates, he felt he should take the opportunities that presented themselves to him and learn to get comfortable with them, and vice versa. Not wanting to live in fear and anxiety during his whole stay here, he had to start somewhere in getting comfortable and familiar with the females, it was safe to say that a certain petite blonde dorm mate was much more than comfortable with him already.

"Great, thank you!" She cheerfully replied as the two began to start walking down their corridor at a steady pace, taking their time so they can walk and talk a little.

On Izuku's side of the corridor, the rooms, excluding his since he had yet to recieve one, all had white boards hanging on the doors with names written on them in black marker. Starting with his side and going down from his room, there was Mina's room, then Toru's and Tsuyu's. On the other side, starting from Nejire's room, was Nemuri's, Itsuka's and Ryuko's room.

On the other corridor on the same side as Izuku's room starting from the end, was Momo's, Ochako's, Fuyumi's and Mei's room. On the other side, also starting from the end, Was Himiko's, Mitsuki's, Yu's and Kyoka's room.

"So how was your first night? I hope you were able to get comfortable." The bluenette asked as she looked to Izuku beside her with her ever so cute smile still present on her lips. Her fingers interlocked at her back.

Izuku blushed darkly as everything that he and Himiko had done during the night before he passed out immediately flashed through his head in an instant, swallowing a lump in his throat, he took a shaky breath before responding in a tone that was a mix of calm and nervousness, lightly sweating on his forehead while also lightly blushing. "I... got no complaints, I guess." Was all he could really say about the topic, holding his things with his right arm under them so his left hand could rub the back of his head instinctively. A awkward smile on his lips now as he let out a anxious, short chuckle.

"Awesome! Oh, I think you being here will all work out in the end. Yes, things will be awkward at first, but I'm pretty sure everyone will be used to it in no time." Said Nejire, finishing with a cute giggle as she lightly stood on her toes for a split second before quickly lowering, causing her own pair of decently large breasts to momentarily bounce under her dress when she did.

The motion did not go unnoticed by Izuku as he quickly steered his gaze away when glancing at them for a moment after it happened. His eyes were unable to help themselves but watch them. His face glowing almost as red as a tomato. "Y-You don't say.." He replied with a slightly shaken voice. His bottom lip quivering as he replayed the moment in his mind, his arousal immediately peaked.

' _He's blushing?.. Did I do something?_ ' She naively thought as she tilted her head with a confused look.

When they reached the bathroom door and stood in front of it, they faced each other as they said their temporary farewells, or at least tried to. Nejire being the first to speak up. "Well here we are, I hope yo-" Before the bluenette could continue though, she was interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door beside them creaking open slowly and a large amount of thick steam immediately began to flow with haste out of the bathroom. The two, in sync, turned their heads to look inside the bathroom that was clouded with the steam momentarily. A relieved, chipper female voice was then heard speaking from within the bathroom as a figure was seen about to walk out of the steam.

"Ah~ Nothing like a good, hot shower to wake you up in the morning!" Walking out of the steam and out of the bathroom was a very beautiful girl that appeared to be around Izuku's own age. She had yellow eyes with what appeared to be.. crosshairs as her pupils and fair skin. She was in the process of wrapping her wet shoulder length pink hair under a towel on top of her head, not noticing the two that were standing right in front of the bathroom till after she had finished. After she had wrapped the towel on her head, she hummed curiously with a closed smile as she looked to the two people in front of her, one she knew as Nejire, and the other, a boy with green hair that she had not seen before. Her smile curved up more as she remembered something. ' _Oh, this must be the boy Mitsuki told me about who's now living with us as of yesterday!_ ' The pink haired girl thought energetically.

"M-Mei! You need to put some clothes on!" Nejire cried out as she, along with Izuku, were blushing darkly upon seeing the pink haired girl's very much naked voluptuous body, her body developed to that of a sexy young woman as well and dawning blessed assets to her figure. Having a small patch of pink pubic hair over her slit.

"Hmm? What's the problem?" She questioned nonchalantly as she tilted her head with a smile still on her lips at Nejire, not caring one bit that she was naked in all her glory in the presence of the green haired male.

' _Boobs.._ ' Was the dumbfounded thought of the flustered Izuku as he was staring at the large pair of unclothed shapely breasts for a moment before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his body began to fall back, the boy feinting as the sudden, unexpected wonderous sight was too much for his unprepared mind to handle.

 ** _*Thud!*_**

Nejire shrieked when seeing Izuku fall back onto the floor unconscious, his clothes scattering on top of him while his hygience supplies all went tumbling onto the floor around him, his shampoo rolling off down the stairs behind him. She quickly went to crouch beside him, holding his face as she began to frantically call out to him.

"Ah! Izuku, wake up! Don't die on me, please! Don't go into the light!"

* * *

 **And done! Haha, I had a laugh writing the last bit out. XD I feel like that's how Mei would act if she were in a situation like that with Izuku. She just doesn't know shame, not in her vocabulary, it's amazing. One of the reasons why she's one of the best girls! Also hope you enjoyed what I did there too if you noticed it. XD**

 **Izuku's Harem:**

 **\- Ochako Uraraka**

 **\- Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **\- Mina Ashido**

 **\- Mitsuki Bakugo**

 **\- Toru Hagakura**

 **\- Kyoka Jiro**

 **\- Tsuyu Asui**

 **\- Nejire Hado**

 **\- Mei Hatsume**

 **\- Fuyumi Todoroki**

 **\- Itsuka Kendo**

 **\- Himiko Toga**

 **\- Nemuri Kayama (Midnight)**

 **\- Ryuko Tatsuma (Ryukyu)**

 **\- Yu Takeyama (Mt. Lady)**

 **\- Ibara Shiozaki**

 **\- Camie Utsushimi**

 **\- Rei Todoroki**

 **\- Shino Sosaki (Mandalay)**

 **\- Ryuko Tsuchikawa (Pixie-Bob)**

 **\- Tomoko Shiretoko (Ragdoll)**

 **\- Nana Shimura**

 **\- Yui Kodai**

 **\- Pony Tsunotori**

 **\- Setsuna Tokage**

 **\- Reiko Yanagi**

 **\- Kinoko Komori**

 **Like I said in the last chapter, Fack it! No limit to the list! Want someone else, just lemme know! Hahaha! Oh my god, what am I doing? I'm enjoying myself too much with this, but I ain't complaining. XD *sigh* Alright, well, since there are quite a bit of complaints. I will remove the genderbent characters. That bit was more for me, but being the pleaser of the people I am, I'll take them out. There ya go.**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	5. The Mischievous Duo

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters. It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **Chapter 4: The Mischievous Duo**

* * *

" _Well shit, the kid must have really seen heaven for him to pass out like that after seeing Mei._ " A muffled, distant, unfamilar woman's voice echoed in Izuku's returning to consciouness ears, a chuckle was immediately heard after the voice spoke.

Another unfamiliar woman's voice was heard after the first female voice's chuckle, the second woman had a slightly higher pitch voice to her and spoke right after she had let out a brief giggle. " _Well you can't really blame the guy, now can you? You got to admit Nemuri, Mei is a pretty sexy little cookie. I don't think I would mind taking a bite out of her if you know what I mean._ " Another giggle was heard after the second woman had spoken. The two ladies interacting voices were slowly becoming more clear to Izuku the more he was returning to the land of the living.

" _Okay Yu, don't start being a little freak now~_ " The first woman's voice responded before letting out a short giggle and resumed to speak. " _I ain't saying she's not. I also ain't afraid to admit that she may even rival us when it comes to the beauty department. Also, talk about sexy~_ " The first woman commented in a alluring tone, Izuku's semi conscious form feeling something tracing up along his left arm before coming towards his broad chest. The second female was then heard sniffing a couple times right by him before an amused hum emitted from her.

" _Hey, you smell that?_ " The second woman asked in a smoothe voice. Another round of sniffing was then heard right by Izuku's chest, then a soft giggle right after from the first woman before she responded.

" _My, my~ It appears this little stud had some.. fun recently. I wonder who with?_ "

" _Think it was someone here?_ "

" _It only makes sense it was, I didn't see anyone unfamiliar leave here this morning, did you?_ "

A denying hum was heard from the second woman before she replied. " _Nope._ " She ended the word with a pop at the 'p' " _Though, there is a familiar scent I'm picking up._ "

Izuku groaned softly as he was beginning to completely wake up, his vision starting off blurry upon opening his eyes, the first thing the sole male saw was the heads of two figures right over him. The two womanly voices were heard perfectly clear at this point.

"Oh, he's waking up now." The first female voice said softly as the two figures heads simultaneously moved in closer to each other as they awaited Izuku's awakening.

"W.. Where am I?.." Izuku weakly moaned out as his vision was cleared up after he spoke.

"Well rise and shine sleepyhead!" The second female voice spoke up, scoffing after she did.

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise and a dark blush formed onto his cheeks as his waking sight was met with the sight of two busty beauties in front of him. "H-Huh?.." He dumbly uttered.

One female to the left had long spiky black hair that went down all the way to her butt, blue eyes and fair skin. Having a mole present right under her left eye. The woman right next to her had long shining blonde hair that went down to her lower back, Some of her hair going over the front of her shoulders and curling at the ends by her breasts. She also had fair skin and purple eyes.

The black haired woman was wearing a small black low cut halter top that went down to just above her belly button and showed the boy quite a large amount of her cleavage, Her curvaceous lower body wearing black skinny jeans and a pair of black kitten heel shoes.

The blonde haired woman was wearing a purple, short sleeved, slim fit crop top that went down to just below her belly button, a pair of black leggings and clean grey slip on shoes over grey socks on her feet.

Izuku took a quick glance around at his surroundings, immediately realizing that he was once again in his dorm room. Once processing where he was, his attention quickly shifted back over to the two voluptuous woman looking down at him from the sides of his bed.

When noticing Izuku's flushed faced, the black haired woman smirked as she held in a giggle at the flustered look he was making. "Jeez kid, You've only been here one day, and already you've seen what any guy would kill to set their eyes on." The woman humorously commented as she then let out her soft, brief giggle.

Izuku immediately looked up at the black haired woman in confusion, wondering just what in the world did she mean by that. "What are you talking.. about.." The boy's voice slowly trailed off as it was right at that moment that Izuku was beginning to remember just exactly why and how he had ended up unconscious in the first place and back in his room. His excitement peaked as the mental image, that his mind had taken it upon itself to save into his memory, of Mei Hatsume's glorious bust flashed in his head. His body tensed strongly as he let out a brief, trembling gasp as his face went a darker shade of red upon remembering Mei walking out of the steam flooded upstairs bathroom after a hot shower, completely bare for all to see without even a hint of care or shame in the world.

The two woman chuckled as it was not hard for them to tell that he was now remembering what had happened. "Is it all coming back to you, sweetheart?" The blonde woman questioned with a grin curved on her lips.

Izuku gulped as he looked down with embarassment evident on his face. "Y-Yeah, is she.. mad at me for seeing her?" He asked hesitantly as he lightly sweated when peeking up at the woman.

The two ladies were silent for a few seconds, giving each other a glance before they suddenly snickered for a brief moment and bursted out into a hysterical fit of laughter together.

Izuku's face slightly scrunched up from the confusion he felt by the womens sudden response, one of his brows lifting as he blinked a few times. ' _Was it something I said?.._ ' He thought in a stupor as he continued to watched the ladies in bewilderment, waiting until they would come to settle down from their uncontrollable laughter for nearly a minute.

"O-Oh man! Oh kid, I don't think that girl would even care if the whole world saw her naked." The blonde woman finally responded as she was trying to catch her breath after her fit of laughter, wiping some tears from her eyes that were close to go rolling down her cheeks.

That reply only aided in increasing Izuku's confusion, his head nearly recieving a headache. "W.. What?.. Wait, wh-who are you two anyway?" Izuku managed to ask in his perplexed state as he looked back and forth at each of the women sitting on the side of his bed. Finally asking the obvious question.

The women were breathlessly chuckling after they eased up on their hysterical laughter, the black haired woman holding her gut with one arm as the other arm wiped up her own tears that nearly came out. "Oh that was too much~" Finally, she managed to take a calming breath before answering the boy's question. "S-Sorry about that kid, we just couldn't help it." Another brief chuckle escaped her before she continued. "As for who we are, well, I'm Nemuri Kayama." She pointed at one of her cheeks when she had revealed her identity. "and this is my best friend and one of the other ladies that live in the dormitory." She then pointed with a thumb over to the blonde by her side, the blonde woman giving a two finger salute with a wink as her greeting gesture when she was pointed at. Now taking it upon herself to reveal her own identity, she was a big girl after all.

"Yo, name's Yu Takeyama. Pleasure to meet ya dormie~"" She uttered in a flirtatious voice, which worked on making the male flushed once more.

"Really Yu, dormie?" Nemuri questioned in a teasing tone, looking to her blonde companion with a smirk.

Yu pouted as her gaze caught her friend's own. "Hey, shut it! It's not like I can just call him roomie, now can I?!" She huffed as she crossed her arms under her bust, making her breasts lightly bounce when she did, and steered her sights away from the black haired beauty.

Nemuri chuckled at that response, holding the side of an index finger in front of her lips. "Oh, come on, you know I'm just messing with ya." She tried to ease her friend's stress in a ever so nonchalant voice, as she reached up to gently rub her back.

' _Oh right.. Mitsuki said that these two were a couple of the older students here if I remember correctly.. God, is every girl in this place so damn beautiful?_ ' He internally thought as he continued to look at the women in a flustered gaze.

And as if she had read his mind. "Why yes, we all are pretty much so damn beautiful?" Nemuri out of nowhere stated as she flashed Izuku a small grin and a lift of one of her brows.

Izuku's eyes widened in shock as his face erupted to an even darker shade of red. ' _Wait, what?! How did she even know what I was thinking?!_ ' He internally cried as he shivered at the thought that this woman could have been some sort of psychic that could read his mind at any given time.

Both women once again broke out into a fit of laughter upon seeing his reaction, though not as intense as their first one. Which made Izuku pout as his response to the action.

"Oh my god, that look is pretty fricken hilarious!" Yu commented after she recovered from her laughter, Letting out an amused sigh when she did.

Nemuri too let out an amused sigh when she as well recovered from her laughter. "Calm down kid, I was only able to tell what you were thinking by the face you were making at the time. But shit, I must have been right on the money to get that reaction, huh?" She smirked.

Izuku sighed as his head lowered, already becoming slightly used to the women's teasing on him. ' _I can already feel like this is something that's gonna be an often occurance with these two._ ' He internally complained as he sweatdropped.

A minute or two had passed before the Yu and Nemuri had decided to free the boy of his torment, finally giving him the chance to speak up as he was now sitting up on his bed, Yu still seated near the foot of the bed and Nemuri had pulled up his office chair beside the bed, sitting down while facing him.

"So you sure that, Mei Hatsume, was her name? ain't mad at me for.. seeing her.. y-you know?.." He asked curiously with a faint blush, wondering if what Yu had said about her earlier was true. ' _Even if she ain't upset with me. I should still apolgize to her when I have the chance!_ ' He internally vowed.

Nemuri shook her head with closed eyes as she was lightly leaning back into the chair, her arms crossed under her breasts while one of her legs went over the other. A denying hum emitting from her as part of her reply to his question. "Yeah, we're sure. What Yu said earlier may not be so far from the truth kid, I don't believe that she would even cover herself if she were revealed to the world in all her glory. Though not that she would ever just go outside buck naked like that. She does have common sense, so, that's just only if she was ever caught at a bad time. So, I think you're in the clear." She simply replied before letting out a chuckle and a smirk to Izuku. "So, what did you think of her?"

Izuku's brow lifted in a slightly confused manner. "I'm sorry?"

"Seeing Mei naked, silly!" Yu out of nowhere replied for Nemuri, letting out a giggle after she said it. "Can't deny that a part of you must have wanted to get all up on that~" She added teasingly.

Izuku's face, for the umpteenth time, bursted into a blushing mess, immediately the mental image of the unclothed Mei flashed in his mind once more. He shut his eyes tightly as he rapidly shook his head in shame and embarassment after he had thought of the pink haired girl. "C-Can you two j-just shush and stop t-teasing me already?!" Izuku frantically uttered out in a muffled voice from his hands slapping on his face to cover it.

Nemuri and Yu snickered and chuckled at the reaction he gave, clearly Izuku's embarassed reactions were more than likely amusing to them. ' _Oh, I can already tell this kid is gonna be so much fun to have around~_ ' Nemuri thought mischievously as she smiled on at the flustered male.

"When Mitsuki said you were a cute one, I believed her. But I never imagined you'd be this cute~" Yu commented in a flirty tone. Making the boy lightly whimper from her words. And just when he had hoped she would stop there. "So, Izuku~? Who was the girl?" She questioned with a grin and a sinister look in her eyes. Saying it in a tone that sounded.. peculiar.

Nemuri lifted a brow at Yu, not expecting her to have straight out asked the question that was on both of their minds earlier when they have picked up the scent of sweat and shame on the boy, or man now they could say if they knew he had lost his virginity at the time. Though no one could blame her for being curious as well, wondering if it was indeed one of the girls in the dormitory that he had bedded. So she let her go on.

Under his hands, Izuku's eyes slowly widened as he let out a shaky gasp, pure fear and anxiety flooded into his being as he shook where he sat. He hesitantly peeked between one of his middle and index fingers to look up at Yu. "W.. W-What was th-that?.." He fearfully asked, his body tensing up more as he quietly shrieked when seeing her grin slightly widen and her face look even more devilish, the blonde woman becoming more bold as she slowly began to move to crawl up to Izuku with a sexy sway in her movements.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you understand what I'm trying to ask here kid~?" She responded as she began to crawl on top of him, Izuku whimpering as his hands left his face to plant on the bed beside him. Slowly leaning back to lie down on the bed the more on top of him she was coming, still looking incredibly anxious at the busty blonde. "So, who'd you fuck~?" She asked in words that were more straight to the point this time.

Izuku's fear only continued to rise with that straight forward question, his heart beating loudly and rapidly within him as sweat was forming on his face. He was breathing quickly and shakily as he looked up at the woman. His nails nearly digging into the sheetless mattress under him.

While this was happening, Nemuri continued to silently watch her friend interrogate Izuku, biting her lower lip as she could not help herself but.. become aroused with the situation playing out in front of her. She felt she should intervene and stop her friend before she went too far.. but a voice and her arousal were forcing her to stay quiet and watch how all of it will play out.

"H-H-How d-did you kn-!" Before he could finish his question, Izuku gasped and quickly slapped his hands over his mouth to shut himself up before he revealed too much with just that question, though like a fool, he already said all Yu needed to hear.

Yu chuckled as her grin turned into a smirk. "Oh, don't try to hide it cutie~ I know sex has happened when I smell it. So you better hurry and fess up or.." Yu bit her own lower lip as her gaze began to steer down at Izuku's body, undressing him with her eyes for a moment as her own arousal was beginning to peak. She then leaned her head up towards Izuku's left ear and whispered to him in a seductive voice. "I may just take a go at you as well~" She then gave his earlobe a gentle lick while her left hand came to the right side of his face and began to lightly grasp his thick green locks between her fingers, her right hand coming up to plant her finger tips at his chest before slowly making their way down to his waist. Her teeth lightly grasping at his earlobe as she began to nibble on it.

Izuku's face lightly cringed in pleasure as he let out a soft, shaky gasp when feeling her nibble on him. His face darkly blushing as his body eased up a little, feeling some level of comfort from her actions and her body pressing onto him, her large breasts pressing onto his own broad chest after her hand had lowered enough.

Nemuri still remained quiet and observed as her breathing was becoming more soft and.. slightly erotic. Her own face being flushed and her arms were still crossed under her chest. Though she was eager to massage the erogenous zones of her figure from her arousal that was now high enough that her womanhood was beginning to wetten and threaten to show through her jeans. ' _Damnit.. I know I should stop her.. but.. but I just can't bring myself to do so.._ ' She thought in a soft internal voice, hearing her own rapid heartbeat echo within her as her nipples were beginning to show through her top, the woman clearly not wearing a bra underneath it.

Izuku began to breath rapidly as Yu was beginning to kiss down to his neck from his ear, the blonde moaning softly as her fingers had just touched the waistband of his cargo shorts. "Well Izuku.. What's.. it gonna.. be~?.." She questioned in a sensual whisper between her kisses.

' _Shit.. W-What do I do?.. If I tell her who it was, who knows what will happen to me, or more importantly.. what will happen to Himiko.. I.. I don't want her to get in trouble._ ' He anxiously thought as he continued to ponder on his options. But when feeling Yu's fingers slip under his shorts, his eyes shot open wide as he had reached his breaking point at that moment. "I-It was Himiko!" He uttered out in a frantic tone, thankfully the thick wooden door to the room was closed and the walls were soundproofed, so one else but the two women present had heard his reveal.

Yu chuckled in amusement as she seized her hand from going down any further, though she was disappointed about stopping before she could reach what she had hoped was the best part of his body. "Good boy~" She grinned as she leaned back to sit on top of Izuku, her fingers gently caressing at his hard abs over his shirt, just feeling them had her wanting more of him. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?~"

Izuku's face was scrunched up in guilt as he lightly panted, his fists clenching at his sides. That all too familiar feeling of helplessness currently flowing throughout his being. ' _I'm sorry Toga.. I'm so so sorry.._ ' He internally whimpered as he shut his eyes and faced the ceiling.

Yu giggled at the face he made as she understood his worries, deciding to put him at ease as she knew that if it was anyone that had engaged the sexual act last night, it was most likely Himiko because of how genuinely harmless the boy looked. "You can calm down buddy, I swear I won't tell anyone about what you and Toga did."

Nemuri's eyes widened in surprise when hearing Izuku reveal the answer to their question. ' _Damn Toga, you work fast._ ' She internally chuckled as she then smirked, also seeing that it may have been Toga that made the first move because of Izuku's cute and innocent look. Feeling like he would not be able to muster the courage to make the first move himself.

Izuku looked at Yu with confusion, yet relief as he blinked a few times. "Y.. You won't?.." He responded with a small relieved smile curving on his lips. ' _Oh thank god!.. Wait a sec.. it can't be that easy.._ ' Just as he thought that, the busty blonde began to speak up again as she grinned down at him once more.

"Though I expect a sort of payment for my silence, or rather.." Yu then glanced over at Nemuri with a lifted brow, as if she was asking her something just from the look.

And as if she understood what her blonde companion was asking with that look, Nemuri pondered for a moment before smirking herself and nodding to Yu. She could not deny the fact that she was eager to experience what Himiko had, when looking back to earlier this morning when she had seen Himiko in the kitchen when grabbing something to drink, she had noticed the petite blonde walking with a bit of a wobble in her steps.

When getting the message, Yu nodded and turned back to look down at Izuku. "our silence you could say." She lightly giggled as her fingers tips made their way to his chest.

Izuku gulped as he stared with wide eyes up at the blonde, his body still shaking as he had a faint clue of what she was gonna ask of him. "W-What would that p-payment be?" He asked nervously.

"I'm pretty sure you can tell by now cutie~" Yu responded seductively as she glanced down towards her crotch that was now resting right on top of his own, licking her lips as she already looked forward to what the boy was packing underneath as she felt a large bulge pressing on her. ' _Shit.. this guy feels pretty fucking hung~'_ She thought in a soft cheer. "So I ask once more Izuku~ What's it gonna be?"

As if he had no choice, Izuku let out a shaky sigh as he closed his eyes momentarily when he gulped before he replied the only way he can to keep his and Himiko's relations a secret. "O-Okay.. You two.. You two got yourselves a deal.." He lowly replied, looking up at Yu with a defeated expression.

Both of the ladies bodies bursted with joy and anticipation upon hearing his answer as they smiled, Yu's smile appearing more energetic than Nemuri's, since the Nemuri was more laid back than her blonde friend.

"Aww, don't make that glum face kid. It doesn't suit you at all." Yu giggled as she brought her soft hands to caress his cheeks for a moment before getting off of him and standing up beside the bed.

"Got to look on the bright side kid. You get to have a wonderful night with two sexy women that are eager to have you. What more could a guy want~?" Nemuri added with a chuckle as she then stood up off the chair after uncrossing her legs, the two women standing next to each other while their bodies faced one another and gave the boy a simultaneous wink.

Izuku looked at them with a slightly more relaxed look as he was beginning to look at it that way now that she put it like that. ' _Well.. she does a have a point.._ ' He then blushed as he briefly shook his head and looked down in embarassment. ' _H-Hold on! Th-That's not the kind of guy I want to be though!_ ' He internally shouted.

"Yeah, any guy would do anything to be in your position~" Yu commented as she then moved up to plant a kiss onto Izuku's left cheek, much to his bafflement and embarassment as he looked up at her in slight shock when lightly touching the area she kissed him at. "So we'll see you tonight hmm? Don't forget to leave your door unlocked. Byye~" She said before she backed away and the two women began to head out of his dorm room.

"See you later Izuku~" Nemuri said her farewell lastly with a grin before she closed the door behind her after Yu had walked out first.

Izuku was frozen where he sat on his bed, staring at the door with a dark blush on his face and his forehead lightly sweating. His mind dumbfounded about the fact that two women that he had known for no longer than ten minutes! Already wanted him! how the hell was he supposed to feel right now?! Happy? Scared? Lucky? Unlucky? He had no goddamn clue!

' _What the hell is going on with my life right now?!_ '

* * *

 **And done with that chapter! There's two more characters introduced. Well damn, kid works fast even when he isn't working. Such a lucky guy, eh? Has it easy. And yeah, I have no idea either. XD And just a reminder, will update my other stories soon. Just want to work on this to help me relax for awhile, god especially after the weekend I had. Just.. yeah, I just need it right now. So gonna work on this for the week and will get back to the other stories next week, I Swear! Already know how I want the next chapter to Hero of the Elements to go.**

 **Izuku's Harem:**

 **\- Ochako Uraraka**

 **\- Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **\- Mina Ashido**

 **\- Mitsuki Bakugo**

 **\- Toru Hagakure**

 **\- Kyoka Jiro**

 **\- Tsuyu Asui**

 **\- Nejire Hado**

 **\- Mei Hatsume**

 **\- Fuyumi Todoroki**

 **\- Itsuka Kendo**

 **\- Himiko Toga**

 **\- Nemuri Kayama (Midnight)**

 **\- Ryuko Tatsuma (Ryukyu)**

 **\- Yu Takeyama (Mt. Lady)**

 **\- Ibara Shiozaki**

 **\- Camie Utsushimi**

 **\- Katsumi Bakugo ( Female Katsuki )**

 **\- Female Shouto Todoroki**

 **\- Rei Todoroki**

 **\- Shino Sosaki (Mandalay)**

 **\- Ryuko Tsuchikawa (Pixie-Bob)**

 **\- Tomoko Shiretoko (Ragdoll)**

 **\- Nana Shimura**

 **\- Yui Kodai**

 **\- Pony Tsunotori**

 **\- Setsuna Tokage**

 **\- Reiko Yanagi**

 **\- Kinoko Komori**

 **\- Melissa Shield**

 **And I think that's where I'll end it with the girls from BNHA.. Now.. onto other anime! I found it a fun idea you guys pointed out to add girls from other anime. There are MANY beautiful girls in the world of anime, and they have just got to meet Izuku, don't ya think? So who do you fine ladies, if there are any ladies reading this at all, and gentlemen want?! XD Though I say that, I will take my time in choosing the girls you guys suggest, cause I want them to be girls that I also would want in the story. So just letting you know that now! And you know what, no! I'm keeping the genderbent characters on here! I'm sorry that disappoints those who wanted them off. Again, you're more than welcome to drop the story if it dissatisfies you. As one guest reviewer had said. This is my story, and I should write it however I please. Again, I said adding the genderbent characters was more for me since I had a plot and lemon scene in mind for them. So y'all are gonna have to deal with it. I was disappointed in myself for showing such pathetic willpower and not sticking to what I wanted to do for this story. Yes, I will add some plot to this story that leads to Izuku getting with the girls. For some it'll be simple, some complicated, and whatever I feel like doing for it. This won't be a story where lemons happen each and every chapter! Stuff will happen that leads up to it. So don't worry about that. Alrighty, All I have to say for now!**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	6. Called Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters. It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **A/N: To any of the new readers of this story, please ignore the harem list for both this chapter and the next chapter as the crossover idea has been cut from this story. I'm too lazy to rewrite it, so just letting you know here now. XD Thank you for reading this author's note and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 5: Called Out**

* * *

Izuku let out a frustrated groan as he fell back hard onto his bed, his hands quickly brushing back on his hair before he let out a deep sigh and sprawled his arms out. Looking up at the ceiling with a defeated look on his face, a frown curving down on his lips. "Jesus christ.. I only been here for one day and already I can tell this place will be the death of me.." He softly complained as he turned his head to look at his clock to see that it was now half past noon. ' _And I've been asleep for the most part since I've been here.. Oh, and I slept with one of the girls already! and soon.. that number increases to three.. Yeah, good work Izuku, good work.._ ' He internally sighed before finishing off his thoughts. ' _Seriously.. what the hell did I get myself into?.._ '

' _With Nemuri and Yu_ '

"Now I'm honestly starting to feel kind of bad for the kid." Nemuri commented as her and Yu were making their way down the corridor after leaving Izuku's room.

Yu scoffed before letting out a chuckle at her friend's words, smirking as she looked to her by her side. "Really? You're just saying that now, Nemuri? It's a little late to start feeling guilty, don't ya think?" She retorted as she looked forward once more, her smirk curving slightly more before continuing. "Well, if you want to back out now then, I ain't gonna stop you. That just means that there will be a lot more fun for me to have with him." She said in a teasing tone when glancing back at Nemuri.

Nemuri scoffed as she crossed her arms and shook her head, not letting her friend get to her as she smirked back at her. "Now, now, never said I was gonna back out, I just feel _a little_ guilty, that's all." She retorted back as the two then shared a chuckle at that remark.

When Yu looked forward once again, she grinned as she noticed a familiar face was about to reach the top of the staircase as her and Nemuri were about to.

When reaching the top step of the stairs, Toga hummed curiously as she heard footsteps coming towards her from the right corridor and turned her head to look at the source. She smiled cutely as she noticed it was two of her more grown up friends and dorm mates approaching. "Hey guys, you two planning on heading out somewhere?" She asked Yu and Nemuri as they got close, stopping beside her at the top step as they took the time to converse with the petite blonde.

"Yup! Well, I don't know about Nemuri, but I plan to go pick up something.. nice to wear for a date tonight." Yu said in a sly voice as she looked over to Nemuri with a lifted brow. "What about you, sis? You got anything special going on tonight?" She questioned her black haired friend with a grin on her lips.

Nemuri chuckled softly as she closed her eyes when facing down for a moment and looked back to Yu. "Same here actually, was really thinking of bringing my A game for him tonight." She responded with a sly voice as well.

Toga looked at them with a lifted brow curiously, noticing the.. peculiar look and tone of voice the two older women gave each other for a moment there. Wondering if she should be suspicious of anything. "Hmm, you guys make it look as if you two are sharing a guy." She commented as she had a small smirk on her lips. She did not know why she thought that, but she knew just how.. close these two were with each other, and she honestly would not be surprised if they were into that kind of thing.

Neither Yu or Nemuri denied the claim as their gazes steered off to the opposite directions of each other and lightly whistled as Yu brought her hands behind her back and Nemuri continued to keep her arms crossed under her breasts, her left index finger gently tapping on her right forearm.

Himiko scoffed as she suppressed a snicker at the reaction along with a grin, shaking her head gently as she looked down slightly. "Well I wouldn't put it past you to be into threesomes.. or foursomes, or whichever number somes, knowing how strong your friendship with each other is." She commented as she gave a slight shrug.

Nemuri's eyes narrowed as she looked back to the petite blonde. "Oh? And are you going to judge us if we are?" She questioned.

Himiko giggled at that as she simply shook her head, moving her right hand to brush a long strand of her hair sticking out of her buns away from her eye sight. "Oh, not at all. We all have our kinks, even I do. So who the hell would I be to judge you for that?" She simply replied as she was beginning to walk past the women, heading into the corridor that they were just leaving. Both of the women grinning as they could already assume correctly where she was planning on heading. Yu taking her turn to speak up to Toga again.

"Would one of those kinks of yours happen to be raping the boy?" The blonde questioned slyly as her head, along with her friend's, slightly turned to look over their shoulders at Himiko, who had quickly stopped just a couple feet away from her and Nemuri the moment she spoke her question.

Toga was silent and still for a few seconds before her own head slightly turned to show her cheek to the women. Her hands coming behind her back as her body swayed back and forth when she was switching between standing on her toes and her heels. "I don't know what you're talking about." She responded to Yu's question in a pretend innocent and clueless voice.

The women were quick to see past the pointless facade Toga put on as they both let out a devious chuckle before Nemuri spoke up once more. "Oh, there is no use in trying to play dumb Toga. We saw the handcuff marks all over Izuku's wrists, and might I say, holy hell, you must have really had him spooked for him to have struggled so much to cause those kinds of marks."

Toga let out a deep sigh before she let out a defeated chuckle and a smirk curved on her lips, looking more over her shoulder at the women as she then shrugged and hummed. "Well shit, it seems you two have caught me. Never would have seen that coming." She responded without so much as a hint of hesitation or embarassment. "So what are you gonna do now then, tell on him? Tell on me?" She asked the two with a slight narrowing of her eyes.

Both Yu and Nemuri were surprised by her response, not expecting her to sound so calm about the situation. But it is not like they had any intention of making her life hell for it. Yu shook her head before replying to the petite blonde. "Nope, no intention of doing that. Like you said, we all have our kinks and that just happens to be one of yours I suppose. Plus, he didn't really look shaken up about it when we went to go see him. He was just afraid of the truth getting out there and getting you in trouble."

Himiko giggled at that as she looked back forward with a soft smile on her lips. ' _That's my Izuku~_ ' She thought in a internal voice of admiration as her green haired lover flashed in her mind. "Yeah, that does sound like him. So, this guy you two plan on sharing tonight..." She grinned widely before she continued. "Is it gonna be Izuku~?" She asked in a playful, insinuating voice, still having her whole back side facing their view.

Yu and Nemuri glanced at each other for a moment before looking back to Toga. Nemuri lifted a brow curiously before she took it upon herself to answer the girl's question with a question, or three. "What if he is? You got a problem with it? You two can't already be, like, a thing, can you?" She responded curiously.

' _And so it begins!_ ' Himiko cheerfully thought as her grin went slightly wider and her feet stood flat on the floor once again before she replied. "Oh nothing like that, or.. I guess we're kind of a thing, but not really." That answer only succeeded in confusing the busty adult women. Yu speaking up next.

"Okayyy.. So what, you two are just fuck buddies now? Nothing serious or whatever?" The blonde woman asked curiously, feeling kind of unsettled with the tone that Toga was speaking to them in.

Himiko giggled at that as she shrugged. "You can put it like that for now, I suppose." She showed her cheek to them once more, her grin being slightly visible to them.

Both women settled with that answer as Nemuri scoffed and spoke. "So how is he? In the sack that is." She asked as she smirked at Himiko, having asked the question that was on both her's and Yu's mind at the moment.

Himiko giggled as she turned one side of her body to face the women, giving them a cute smile and a look as she tilted her head slightly. "Aww, and why would you to want me to spoil the surprise~? Wouldn't you rather just wait to find out for yourselves~?" She retorted in a cute voice.

Though both Yu and Nemuri were a bit disappointed in that answer, they both also found themselves becoming more excited when she had put it like that. They did enjoy a good surprise after all, especially when it came to.. certain things.

"She does have a good point, Nemuri." Said Yu as she smiled at her black haired friend, shrugging as she had no arguements with that logic.

"That she does." Nemuri responded, the two nodding to each other before peeking back over at Toga, both immediately curious about another question that was bugging them. "So you're not gonna have any complaints if we had a go at him as well?" The black haired woman asked.

Himiko hummed in a chipper manner as she shook her head for a second before replying to Nemuri. "Not even a single one~ I honestly think it would be a shame for just one girl to have such a.." She quickly let out a content sigh before she continued, remembering how good she felt when her and Izuku had.. "consummated" their love, so she likes to think of it as such. "blessed, blessed boy all to herself. He seems like someone that deserves to be.. shared, and I'm sure you two will see that as well by the time he's done with you.." She finished with a grin returning back to her lips, lifting a brow at them for a second before turning around to continue her stroll down the hall towards Izuku's dorm room.

Yu and Nemuri could not hold back a scoff at that remark, thinking that she could have possibly had the wrong idea and was wording it the opposite way. "Don't you mean by the time we're done with him?" Yu questioned the petite blonde when looking to her back. Toga only stopping for a moment just to simply reply before continuing on with her intended trip.

"Nope, I know what I said." She chuckled when walking once more, leaving the two ladies with what she had to say next. "Now bye~ Enjoy your shopping~"

The two ladies both lifted a confused brow at that response. Himiko making it sound like as if the sole male of the dormitory had the potential to possibly.. dominate them? Nah, that can not be possible, can it? Izuku looked like a cute, honest, cuddly boy that they felt they could just fuck to their hearts content, not the other way around, and snuggle him to death as soon as the three of them were completely spent. So it was because of that thought alone is why the two women had trouble believing that Izuku could possibly be capable of taking such power and authority over a.. activity such as the one they had planned for him.

After simply shrugging off that thought and not thinking too long and hard about it, they began to make their way down the stairs to carry on with their plans of shopping for.. special clothing.

"Whatever." Yu replied in a disbelieving voice as they walked down the stairs, holding onto the left railing while Nemuri held onto the right railing of the staircase.

"Well, I was not quite expecting her to be okay with sharing him." Said Nemuri in a soft bewildered voice.

Yu shrugged as she shook her head. "I am as well honestly, but we can't really complain now, can we? That just means we're in the clear to have him, so I ain't gonna." She chuckled.

Nemuri chuckled as well as she smirked and nodded in agreement with that logic. "Good point. What about what she said last before taking off?" She questioned Yu when looking to her.

The two ladies then reached the bottom of the stairs and began to leave the dormitory house. Yu responding once they got outside.

"Don't tell me you're actually gonna fall for that. Come on sis, you saw the kid. He's so cute and innocent that he would probably freeze up on the spot if we asked him to take control." Yu giggled, shaking her head as she then let out a deep sigh. "I mean, yeah, he may have the body of a dominant man, but his.. personality doesn't quite fit with it."

Nemuri shrugged as she countered against her blonde friend's arguement in a relaxed voice. "Well, you never know. We might be in for quite a surprise." She chuckled as the two made it down the dormitory's stone path and walked past the property gates. Nemuri walked to the front passenger side door of Yu's car, which was a grey sedan, right in front of them after they had walked past the gates, and Yu went to walk around the back of the car to go to the driver side door.

Yu chuckled as she was walking around the back of the car, bringing out her car keys that she had hid in her breasts when reaching under her top. "Sure Nem, you can keep telling yourself that." Yu retorted as she unlocked the doors before the two entered the car at the same time.

' _Back with Himiko_ '

' _What did I tell ya, Izu~? You're already becoming such a chick magnet~_ ' Toga thought sensually a moment after she had parted ways with Yu and Nemuri at the stairs, letting out a quiet giggle as she was nearing Izuku's dorm room at the last door on the left in the right corridor. ' _Honestly, much quicker than I had expected though._ '

When reaching Izuku's room, she hummed softly as she gave the sole male's door a good ole' 'shave and a haircut, two bits' knock. Now waiting patiently for her new lover to open the door or tell her to enter.

"Come in." Izuku replied with somewhat of a low voice. Himiko not hesitating to enter as soon as he gave her the okay.

"Hey there, Izu~" Himiko cutely greeted as she walked in with her hands behind her back after shutting the door with her feet, having a light skip in her steps when entering. Seeing that Izuku was just finishing up with getting on his new bed and pillow sheet, which had a navy color to them.

Izuku sighed when he had heard the voice he recognized all too well at this point, but for some reason could not prevent himself from smiling as he slightly looked Toga's way when he was putting on the bottom corner of the navy bed sheet over his mattress. "Oh, hey Himiko." He greeted back as he stood straight after tucking the final corner of the sheet under his mattress. When looking back and turning to face the petite blonde, his eyes suddenly shot wide open in shock as a startled grunt escaped him. His body freezing because of what she had done.

When he had turned to her, Toga immediately took the opportunity to walk right up to him to where their bodies made contact, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down just enough for her lips to catch his when standing up on her toes. The blonde engaging into a soft and steady kiss with the green haired boy.

For a few seconds, Izuku had reciprocated the action as his body had slowly relaxed and his arms moved to wrap themselves around Toga's waist, pulling her into a gentle hold.

But when realizing what was going on though, his eyes suddenly widened as his hands quickly came to her shoulders and held her in place as he pulled his lips away from hers. Himiko exclaiming softly as Izuku gasped and moved to stand away from her while he covered his lips with his left hand when moving to stand by his nightstand, leaning back slightly against it as he looked to Toga in a startled gaze. "Woah, woah, no! no, no, no!" Izuku nervously uttered as his right hand came up to wag his index finger in denial in front of him.

Toga giggled softly as she tilted her head slightly with a cute look of confusion on her face, smiling at him as she then hummed curiously. "You okay, Izu?" She questioned calmly.

Izuku's eyes narrowed at the blonde. "Seriously, that's what you're asking right now?" He responded in a tone of utter disbelief for the girl's behaviour. "You ain't gonna apologize for what you did to me last night?" He asked in a firm voice this time.

"Why do I need to apologize? All we did was make love last night?" Himiko, ever so relaxed, replied as she smiled at her green haired lover.

Izuku scoffed as he lowered his hand from his mouth and softly glared at Himiko. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can recall _rape_ ever being considered "making love," so don't even try to make what you did sound innocent." He firmly complained as he huffed before working to calm himself.

"Oh, Izuku dear~ You can't possibly be saying that after everything you have felt last night now can you? Cause _I_ can recall you very much enjoying yourself after you had began to move along with me." Himiko calmly responded as she began to steadily make her way forward to Izuku once more. The boy giving her a cautious stare as he stood his ground and crossed his arms.

' _Crap! She got me there.. I can't deny that I liked it in the end.._ ' Izuku thought, letting out a deep exhale through his nose as his glare disappeared, looking off to the side with a defeated look.

Toga smirked as she knew she had won that arguement. "Call it rape all you want, my love. But by the end of it, you loved it~" She finished off in a sensual tone as she had finally gotten very close to Izuku once again and her arms came back up to wrap around his neck, causing the boy to become flushed as he continued to look slightly to the side in a bashful manner. Not taking any action on pushing her away. "And I'm pretty sure you'll feel the same way after your little "date" with Yu and Nemi tonight~" She giggled as she grinned up at Izuku.

Izuku's eyes widened in shock as he let out an alarmed gasp after she had said that, his head turning to face her as he began to lightly sweat. "Y.. You know about that? How?" He asked in a soft bewildered tone.

"I had a little bit of chit-chat time with them when I was making my way over here and the topic may have came up at some point during our conversation." She replied nonchalantly.

Izuku gulped as he looked at Toga with a anxious expression. "And.. you're okay with that? Really?" He asked out of confusion.

Himiko scoffed as she shook her head with an amused sigh escaping her. "Oh, you're adorable~ Do you not remember what I told you last night, dear?" She asked as she smiled up at Izuku, giving his nose a kiss. Though he did not react to the affectionate action as he was quite too busy being absolutely perplexed with what she was talking about.

Izuku shook his head slightly and quickly for a moment as he spoke up. "No, I don't. Himiko, you said a lot of crazy stuff last night. So I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to be a lot more spec-" He cut his sentence short as he had just remembered one of the things she said last night, he had even thought about it earlier this morning before he had passed out when seeing Mei naked. He sighed as his gently shut his eyes and mouthed the word 'crap.'

"Ah, there you go! Like I said. You are bound to steal the hearts of the ladies around you once they get to see who you truly are and what you're all about. Again, what decent girl wouldn't want a guy like you? You're quite the full package honestly. And you know what they say, sharing is caring!" She briefly giggled. "Though Yu and Nemi can seem.. well, slutty. I promise you that they ain't. They don't just throw themselves at any guy unless they truly liked them, and well, I think they already like you an awful lot. I guess for some girls with... better instincts, all it takes is just one look at you and they're hooked." She giggled before continuing. "Just like me, the moment I saw you, I knew deep down that I already wanted you~" She said sensually as she grinned up at Izuku, her hands gently running through his hair.

Izuku face erupted into a blushing mess after she had finished speaking, a light shiver travelling down his spine when she ran her hands through his hair, feeling comfort from the action. "So, you're really okay with me having other.. l-lovers?" He asked hesitantly, gulping as he looked to her with an embarassed look. Not realizing the true meaning behind what he had just said.

Toga lifted a brow as she smirked up at him. "Are you saying that you consider me a lover now?" She questioned in a teasing voice.

"U-Uh, I-I mean.. yes?.. n-no?.. that's n-not.. agh, just.." Izuku stuttered frantically for a moment there due to confusion but was quick to gather his bearings as he let out a deep sigh. "just, I don't know.." He said in a defeated voice.

"To answer your question, yes, I am, and whatever you may think, just know that in my eyes, I am your lover, well, one of them anyway. Quite frankly, I don't ever plan to think otherwise. So you better get used to that knowledge." She chuckled as she slowly stood on her toes. "Now, I think it's about time you finally took that shower, huh? Got to get the smell of sex off you eventually, it's the reason why Yu and Nemuri got to you after all." She smiled as she moved her head up closer to him. "But, before that.. how about a kiss~?.." She whispered sensually to Izuku as her head slightly tilted. "You can't say you don't want it... my love~"

Izuku was silent for a few seconds before letting out a deep sigh, his head beginning to slowly lean down towards Toga's.

"It's gonna be awhile before I get used to you calling me that."

* * *

 **And done with the other chapter to this stupid and chaotic story. XD Does Izuku finally accept what is destined for him here at the 'Girls Dormitory Home One!?' Who knows?! We'll have to wait and find out! Again.. I have no idea either. Lol.**

 **Izuku's Harem:**

 **Girls Dormitory Home One**

 **\- Ochako Uraraka**

 **\- Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **\- Mina Ashido**

 **\- Mitsuki Bakugo**

 **\- Toru Hagakure**

 **\- Kyoka Jiro**

 **\- Tsuyu Asui**

 **\- Nejire Hado**

 **\- Mei Hatsume**

 **\- Fuyumi Todoroki**

 **\- Itsuka Kendo**

 **\- Himiko Toga**

 **\- Nemuri Kayama (Midnight)**

 **\- Ryuko Tatsuma (Ryukyu)**

 **\- Yu Takeyama (Mt. Lady)**

 **Girls Dormitory Home Two**

 **\- Ibara Shiozaki**

 **\- Camie Utsushimi**

 **\- Katsumi Bakugo (Fem Katsuki)**

 **\- Fem Shouto Todoroki**

 **\- Rei Todoroki**

 **\- Shino Sosaki (Mandalay)**

 **\- Ryuko Tsuchikawa (Pixie-Bob)**

 **\- Tomoko Shiretoko (Ragdoll)**

 **\- Yui Kodai**

 **\- Pony Tsunotori**

 **\- Setsuna Tokage**

 **\- Reiko Yanagi**

 **\- Kinoko Komori**

 **\- Melissa Shield**

 **\- Ravel Phenex ( Highschool DxD )**

 **\- Yang Xiao Long ( RWBY )**

 **Girls Dormitory Home Three**

 **\- Kagura Mikazuchi ( Fairy Tail )**

 **\- Saeko Busujima ( HOTD )**

 **\- Juvia Lockser ( Fairy Tail )**

 **\- TBD**

 **\- TBD**

 **\- TBD**

 **\- TBD**

 **\- TBD**

 **\- TBD**

 **\- TBD**

 **\- TBD**

 **\- TBD**

 **\- TBD**

 **\- TBD**

 **\- TBD**

 **\- TBD**

 **Alright, after actually wanting to take this story just a _teensy_ bit seriously. I decided to limit the list. Because the more I thought about it.. There's no way in hell I could fit in a limitless amount of girls into a harem and make it work! For me, it really just can't be done. Honestly, thank god I used my head just in time. I've already went fucking overkill enough with the harem as it is. XD So might as well make the limit 47 girls! The girls in Izuku's dormitory, plus two neighbour dormitories right by them! So that's the plan I'm going with! And I'm quite happy with it. As you can see, I have already chosen my favorite girls from other series that are gonna be in the harem! So there are still 13 spots open for the crossover dormitory. XD Oh, and that means 1 girl from 13 different series! I only put two in from Fairy Tail because both Kagura and Juvia are my favourite girls from the series and I really can't choose one over the other. XD It was an impossible task for me. I'm sorry for being so confusing with the harem thus far, but I swear this is what I'm gonna stick with now. Oh, and to anyone who is wondering about it. Yes, I consider RWBY anime. and Yang is best girl in my personal opinion. What can I say, I just have a thing for girls that love saying puns. XD **

**Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	7. Yup, Unlucky Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters. It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **Chapter 6: Yup, Unlucky Day**

* * *

Izuku obliged Himiko when he had brought his lips down towards hers gently, the two sharing a tender kiss for about half a minute before pulling away. The petite blonde's hands coming down to press gently on his cheeks, her right thumb then came down to slowly brush on her lover's lower lip and let out a relaxed exhale as her heart fluttered a couple seconds after their lips disconnected. A smile curving on her own lips as she was the first to speak up. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of those lips of yours." She whispered softly as her amber eyes met Izuku's own green ones, who also looked down at her with a flushed face. Unable to hide that he felt the same way.

"Yours.. ain't so bad either.." He whispered back in slight hesitation, his gaze then steering way as he began to look more flustered. The reaction making Toga giggle before her arms slowly unwrapped from his neck.

"Aww, you're so cute when you get all flustered~" She responded in a sensual tone. "And I'm glad to see you're already becoming a little bit more honest with yourself." She grinned as she finished speaking, the last comment succeeding on making Izuku's blush darken a shade.

"A-Alright, alright, that's.." He let out a sigh before continuing, relaxing his mood that nearly almost went out of control again. "that's enough. Now, can you help me out with making sure that the way to the bathroom, and the bathroom itself, is clear? I.." He gulped before continuing, his forehead lightly sweating. "I really don't want to face anyone until I'm done with shower, especially after what happened this morning." He anxiously requested.

Toga scoffed at the boy's anxious words, shrugging as she nodded when taking a step back. "Well come on now, it was only a matter of time before you would get to see Mei naked anyway." She commented as she turned around and began to make her way back towards Izuku's room door.

Izuku shook his head as he exhaled deeply through his nose before speaking up to respond to her statement. "Himiko, are you for real about this? You honestly think that me, an ordinary, plain looking guy, is gonna end up with all the girls here? And that _you_ are willing to let that happen? Seriously, what is going through that head of yours? Aren't you a girl that would rather have a boy all to herself? I mean.. really, I'm confused here." He questioned her in a soft, disbelieving voice, momentarily shaking his head.

Toga stopped when she had grabbed a hold of his doorknob, smiling as she kept her back facing him. "Well, I care about all the girls here. Yeah, I may have not known them for too long, just about a month to be exact, but they already feel like family to me. So really, if I were to share a guy.. I would want it to be with those close to me." She responded before leaving the room to oblige his request, but before she shut the door behind her after walking out. "Plus, I can tell that you're a boy with quite a lot of love and care to give, probably too much for one girl to handle~" She added before giving a chuckle and shut the door, leaving Izuku alone in his room again, but only for a minute.

Izuku's eyes slightly widened in surprise by her words, blinking a few times as he watched the now closed door in a stunned silence. His face flushed once again. ' _I.. Am I really feeling excited about this? Am I actually accepting this?! I!.._ ' Izuku groaned in immense frustration as he moved to sit down on the side of his bed, his face scrunching up in confusion as his hands grasped at his thick green locks, recieving light headache just from the many thoughts entering his head about his predicament. ' _How am I supposed to feel?.. Me, ending up with every girl here I.._ ' He sighed before continuing with his thoughts. ' _Okay, calm down Izuku.. I got to think realistically here. Even if, by some weird chance, I do end up with another girl here other than Himiko, Yu and Nemuri.. Who can tell that they'll even be up to the whole sharing thing? How they'll think of me for me being okay with it! It ain't my intention to start a harem! It's just.. It's just too bizaare to think that they all would be up for that.._ ' Izuku held his aching head for a moment before he let out a strained groan, his hands moving to rub down on his face for a moment before dropping them to his lap, resting his forearms on his thighs as he let his head hang low now. "and.. too much love and care to give?.. I never been a relationship before, but I'd love to think I'd give a normal amount of love and care. I.. *sigh* It just feels like she's toying with my head and getting me all excited for nothing.. Oh god, did I really just say that?" He softly complained as he shook his head, shutting out his thoughts at this point as it all was only succeeding in making his headache intensify.

It was then Toga had returned when the clicking of his doorknob turning to open the door sounded off in his room, his head turning to look seeing Toga peak in.

"The coast is clear, my love~" She advised as she completely opened the door to show herself.

Izuku exhaled deeply as he began to stand back up from his bed, going to his dresser to take his clothes he had out for today and his personal hygiene supplies that had been retrieved and taken back to his room by Yu and Nemuri when he was unconsious. At least he assumed it was them. "Is it safe for you to be referring to me like that right now?" He anxiously asked as he walked to the petite blonde with his necessary items in hand.

Himiko chuckled as she shook her head while waving her right hand in front of her face, dismissing the boy's worries since they were in the clear for her to call him her favorite nickname for him. "Oh, you are always worrying so much, Izuku dear~ Don't worry, no one is in the hall or the bathroom. Like I said, the coast is clear." She smiled as she finished speaking, slightly cocking her head to the side as she waited by the door with her hands behind her back.

"Alright, let's go." Izuku uttered as he walked past his petite blonde lover, biting his lower lip gently since he was unable to help himself but feel just a bit nervous of someone seeing him, after what has happened this morning, he needed a hot shower to blow off some steam from the stress of the earlier situation before he could stand to talk to any of the other girls in the place. "So who's all here?" Izuku asked Himiko as she had joined his side to walk with him to the bathroom after she had shut his door when he walked out.

"Well, almost all the girls are gone doing their own thing except for Kyoka, Mei, Tsuyu, Mitsuki and Ryuko." Toga simply replied. She had noticed that when she had brought up Mei's name, she saw how his body had tensed up and his cheeks brightly lit up red, quietly giggling for a brief moment when she also noticed steam emit from his ears.

"M-Mei's.. d-downstairs?.." He nervously questioned as his hair shadowed his eyes and he bit down a tad harder on his now quivering bottom lip.

Toga snickered as she struggled to hold in a laughing fit at Izuku, her gut nearly hurting from trying so hard.

Izuku softly exclaimed when hearing her snicker, looking to her with a displeased look. "H-Hey, it's not funny!" He whispered loudly as he pouted and looked forward again.

It took Toga a few seconds before she had managed to compose herself, though she found it entertaining, she did not want to put her lover through anymore stress than he had already went through. "Oh, lighten up Izu. She ain't mad at you anyway, so you don't need to be so afraid to talk to her. You have yet to properly introduce yourself to her after all. Though, I'm sure you liked quite a bit of _her introduction_ ~" She finished off in a teasing voice, grinning as she lifted a brow when glancing at the sole male.

Izuku's blush darkened as his head shot down more to press his chin at the top of his chest, his arms seen visibly shaking. "Q-Quiet, I-I didn't.." He fell silent as he did not know how to finish that off, initally wanting to deny the petite blonde's claim.. but he could not bring himself to lie, even about something like this.

"You didn't what~?" Himiko teased.

Izuku groaned in annoyance as he shot his head to look in the opposite direction of her, hit bottom lip sticking out slightly as his face continued to blush intensily. "N-Nevermind! I swear, you're too much.." He softly complained to the blonde, though it only worked in making her chuckle in amusement.

"Well you better get used it, love. because I'm gonna be around for.. hmm, let's see~ The rest of your life!" She cheerfully responded.

Izuku nearly choked on his saliva after she said that, shaking his head before looking back to her in disbelief and shock. "I-I'm sorry, what was that?!" He questioned alarmingly, sweating from the anxiety he felt from her claim.

Himiko scoffed before she replied ever so calmly. "Oh now come on Izuku, are you really _that_ surprised? What kind of dedicated lover would I be if I weren't by your side till the end of time~? I never said I was gonna be a temporary lover." She argued as she grinned at the green haired boy.

Izuku in a quiet, frantic voice responded. "Well you never said you were gonna be a permanant one either. I.. Oh god.." He finished in a stressed voice as once again his headache was beginning to bother him. "I'm gonna need something for this headache you're giving me.." He weakly uttered.

"Exactly! I never said I was gonna be a temporary lover or a permanant lover, so it was up in the air for you to guess, and well, you guessed wrong it seems." She giggled as she leaned sideways to plant a kiss on his cheek, Izuku only sighing as he did not have the mental strength at the moment to respond to that. "And I'll get you something for that headache of yours, don't you worry~"

Izuku gave in as he did not bother to argue with the blonde, sighing softly as he just responded to her offer of getting him medicine. "Thanks." He said softly as the two had just made it to the bathroom.

Toga stopped by the side of the door and quickly turned on one foot to face Izuku with a grin on her lips. "Well here we are. You think you might want some.. company in there~?" She flirtatiously asked.

Izuku flushed at the thought, his eyes taking a brief scan of her body when the memory of their time together during the night flashed through his mind, and after remembering that.. he was actually considering it for a moment, but back to reality!

He quickly shook his head as he blushed furiously. "N-No thank you!" He swiftly replied before he then bolted straight into the bathroom after opening the door and shutting it with a weak slam.

Toga giggled into her hand as she watched her green haired lover in amusement, expecting him to have acted in such a way, though much to her disappointment as well. "Oh~ he just gets cuter and cuter every second." She commented softly to herself as she then made her way down the stairs. When looking down the staircase, she smiled as she noticed Kyoka Jiro was walking up the stairs, looking to her cellphone while she had rock music blaring from the earbuds that were in her ears connected to the device.

Kyoka was a petite young woman with short dark purple hair, dark eyes and fair skin. She had on a thin black choker around her neck, wearing a faded blue tee that had the word 'DEAD' on the chest, black pants that went down to the middle of her shins and dark purple socks on her feet.

"Hey Toga." Kyoka greeted the petite blonde in a casual tone when passing beside her, even with her music still blasting in her ears, still looking down at her phone and was currently searching through her music library as if looking for a new song to play.

"Hey Kyoka." Toga, also in a casual tone, greeted the purplette rocker back as they past each other, humming a gentle tune as she descended.

When getting to the second floor, Kyoka turned to the left corridor towards her room which was the first door on the left of the corridor. Disappearing into the room for about a couple of minutes before reappearing back out into the hall with a set of clothes in hand, the rocker herself having not taken her turn to shower yet due to distractions. But she thought now would be the best time to do so. Boy, did she thought wrong.

She hummed softly to the song she was playing now as she made her way into the bathroom, opening the door with ease..

Izuku had forgotten to lock the door due to his frustration that Toga had given him distracting him. The bare male was currently in the shower, not hearing the door open due to the running water, having the water at a somewhat hot temperature and was under the falling water while he faced up at the shower head with closed eyes. His wet hair was pulled back as he had a calm look on his face, the shower definitely doing the purpose he had hoped for it to do, which was granting him relaxation.

It was all thanks to Kyoka's defeaning music that she was unable to notice someone was even in the shower, not even noticing Izuku's dirty, discarded clothing he had piled by the foot of the toilet and his clean clothing placed on the closed toilet seat.

The purplette placed her clothing onto the sink counter before she made her way over to the tub which had the shower curtain closed, the girl also not noticing the light steam flowing out from over the curtain, or even noticing the slightly high temperature in the room. She was still softly humming her tune as she made her way over.

Upon opening the curtain, her jaw instantly dropped and her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as she froze where she stood while holding the shower curtain open with her right hand. The girl blushing up a furious storm as her eyes were met with the wonderous sight of Izuku's naked and muscular form in the shower.

"Huh?.." Izuku's eyes opened slightly when he heard the sound of the shower curtain being moved, giving a curious gaze to the wall in front of him for a moment before he steered his gaze over to his right. When he saw who had moved the curtains. His face erupted into a dark red glow as his eyes slowly widened in shock while releasing a shaky gasp. ' _Oh, you have got to be kidding me!_ ' He internally cried as he too froze where he stood, his body shaking as he tried to move his limbs to cover himself, but his shock was preventing him from doing so.

Kyoka's gaze met Izuku's own for a few awkward, silent moments. But as if it was curiosity that took over her, her eyes slowly looked down towards the boy's pelvic area, she too gasped when seeing Izuku's five inch when soft, but still very thick, member hanging between his legs. Her dark blush going all around her face before she then suddenly screamed out loud enough for everyone that was present in the dormitory currently to hear. Maybe even the whole neighbourhood.

"HOLY SHIT!"

* * *

 **And done with another chapter to this silly story, I know it's a little shorter than the other ones, but I liked the thought of ending with that. Don't worry, I won't overuse the 'catching one naked' gag. If you're worried about that. XD This'll be the last time, probably for awhile.**

 **Izuku's Harem:**

 **Girls Dormitory Home One**

 **\- Ochako Uraraka 18**

 **\- Momo Yaoyorozu 18**

 **\- Mina Ashido 18**

 **\- Mitsuki Bakugo 34**

 **\- Toru Hagakure 18**

 **\- Kyoka Jiro 18**

 **\- Tsuyu Asui 18**

 **\- Nejire Hado 19**

 **\- Mei Hatsume 18**

 **\- Fuyumi Todoroki 20**

 **\- Itsuka Kendo 18**

 **\- Himiko Toga 18**

 **\- Nemuri Kayama 28**

 **\- Ryuko Tatsuma 33**

 **\- Yu Takeyama 26**

 **Girls Dormitory Home Two**

 **\- Ibara Shiozaki 18**

 **\- Camie Utsushimi 20**

 **\- Katsumi Bakugo ( Fem Katsuki ) 18**

 **\- Rei Todoroki 35**

 **\- Fem Shouto Todoroki 18**

 **\- Shino Sosaki 24**

 **\- Ryuko Tsuchikawa 23**

 **\- Tomoko Shiretoko 21**

 **\- Yui Kodai 18**

 **\- Pony Tsunotori 18**

 **\- Setsuna Tokage 18**

 **\- Reiko Yanagi 18**

 **\- Kinoko Komori 18**

 **\- Melissa Shield 18**

 **\- Ravel Phenex ( Highschool DxD ) 18**

 **\- Yang Xiao Long ( RWBY ) 19**

 **Girls Dormitory Home Three**

 **\- Kagura Mikazuchi ( Fairy Tail ) 19**

 **\- Saeko Busujima ( HOTD ) 18**

 **\- Juvia Lockser ( Fairy Tail ) 18**

 **\- Yoko Littner ( Gurren Lagaan ) 18**

 **\- Aoi Asahina ( Danganronpa ) 18**

 **\- Ikumi Mito ( Shokugeki no Soma ) 19**

 **\- Momo Deviluke ( To Love-Ru ) 18**

 **\- Shizuka Marikawa ( HOTD ) 29**

 **\- Nami ( One Piece ) 20**

 **\- Mizore Shirayuki ( Rosario Vampire ) 18**

 **\- Matsu ( Sekirei ) 21**

 **\- Akeno Himejima ( Highschool DxD ) 18**

 **\- Rias Gremory ( Highschool DxD ) 18**

 **\- Rana Linchen ( Freezing ) 18**

 **\- Isuzu Sento ( Amagi Brilliant Park ) 19**

 **\- Tomo Yamanode ( Seikon no Qwaser ) 18**

 **And there's the final list. Don't like it? Apologies for saying this, but get the hell over it. Also, if you have a problem with the decision I made with the crossover elements to this story. Well, get the hell over it. You know how to back out of reading this story. You ain't a hostage. Now, I'm sorry to sound like an ass about it, I don't like to speak to anyone in such a way, but these are girls I like, and I'm having fun thinking about what to do with them. And I don't regret it. Alright, onto some explaining! Now I know what you're most likely thinking. "Shadow? Dude? The hell ya doin'?! I thought you said only one girl from one series! Gah! *throws up your arms and flips me off*" Alright, alright, just hear me out huh? Well, for Shizuka, Akeno and Rias, I had an idea of the roles I want them to play for the story and how I want them to communicate with Izuku, plus they are my next favourites from their respective series. XD I already love what I have planned for the crossover girls to interact with each other, the other girls and Izuku. Oooh, this is gonna be so much fun! With the numbers you all saw beside the girls names, those are the ages I have given to them.**

 **To Mr. 'Komodome' who asked.. why Ravel? Well, while I love the sexy cuteness the other girls got going for them in Highschool DxD. Ravel has that.. innocent cuteness to her look that I just adore quite a bit. So it's as simple as that. I plan to change her personality just a smidge to fit my desires, don't you worry.**

 **And last thing I want to say, I deeply apologize to those who's girls didn't make it. Honestly, nine of the girls were my picks, so... Yeah, again, sorry.**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	8. Moment of Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters. It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **Chapter 7: Moment of Truth**

* * *

"Well, just when you thought your day couldn't get any crazier, huh Izuku? but hey, at least you didn't feint this time." Mitsuki chuckled with her hands holding onto her waist and a smirk curved on her lips, as she was currently looking down at Izuku and Kyoka who were now sitting down by the ends of the couch a few feet away from each other in the living room in their clean clothing.

Kyoka now wearing a slightly torn up pink top under a black short leather jacket, her black choker still around her neck, a longer pair of black pants and black short ankle boots.

Around half an hour had passed after they have had their rather.. interesting first meeting. Having taken their showers in the seperate bathrooms of the house after Kyoka had left the bathroom in a frantic daze.

After Mitsuki had made her comment, the purple haired girl and the green haired boy simultaneously steered their heads slowly to look at each other, not knowing that they were doing it at the same time. When their eyes caught sight of each other, they internally shrieked as they immediately shot their heads to look back down to their hands that were stiffly planted on their laps anxiously. Their bodies tense and faces insanely flushed.

Also present in the living room was Ryuko, Mei, Himiko and Tsuyu. Ryuko was standing a couple feet to Mitsuki's left, Himiko sitting on the couch chair that was to the left of the couch by Izuku's side, and Tsuyu was sitting down on a different couch chair that was to the right of the couch by Kyoka's side. Mei standing right by Himiko with her hip lightly pressed against the left arm rest of the chair she was sitting on.

Ryuko was a middle aged, beautiful woman with fair skin, bright amber eyes, short blonde hair that had her bangs going down over her right eye to cover it and a red headband going around her head and hid under her hair. She was wearing a plain white tee with blue skinny jeans and a purple apron going down the front of her body.

Tsuyu, a girl around Izuku's own age, herself had fair skin on her.. froglike appearance, along with wide eyes with black pupils, as well as long dark green hair that went down to her rear and was tied into a bow at her lower back. She was wearing a plain green t-shirt with black shorts that went down to her lower thighs and emerald socks that had cartoonish looking frogs going around at the top of them.

Mei was now wearing a black tank top that showed a slight amount of cleavage, baggy navy cargo shorts and clean black boots on her feet.

"Man, two naked accidents in just a few hours, that's got to be some kind of record." Said Mei before letting out an amused chuckle at the two flustered young people.

"You are on a roll, Izu." Himiko added in before she too chuckled along briefly with Mei. Their words and actions only succeeding on making Izuku and Kyoka blush harder and pull their heads in a little more.

"And Kyoka, never expected you to be so bold as to peep on a boy while he was in the shower, you naughty girl you~" Mitsuki teased the purplette, causing steam to now emit from the poor young adults ears.

"Alright Mitsuki, settle down, let's not start torturing the kids." Ryuko took it upon herself to subdue the blonde's woman's teasing, not wanting the children to suffer more than they already were from embarassment. Now looking to Kyoka with a curious narrowing of her left eye. "But.. did you try to peep on him Kyoka?" She asked in a genuine curious tone.

Kyoka looked to Ryuko in shock with an exclaim escaping from her. "What?! No! I had my music on when I walked into the bathroom and didn't know anyone was in there until.." Her frantic voice then trailed off into a soft, bashful tone before she continued on with her explanation. "u-until it was too late.." What she saw in the bathroom that had her shouting out in alarm instantly flashed in her mind, biting her lower lip anxiously as she gulped. Unknowingly becoming slightly aroused at the image.

"Pl-Please don't try to blame any of what happened on her.." Kyoka was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as her eyes slightly widened in surprise, blinking a few times before she slowly turned her head to look at Izuku who had spoken up and saved her from further embarassment. Now hearing him beginning to take the fall for it all. "It was my fault." Izuku looked up at the voluptuous women standing in front of them with a determined look on his face. "I'm the one that lacked the common sense to lock the door.. so please. D-Don't pick on her.." He pleaded softly as he kept looking back and forth between Mitsuki and Ryuko, sweating lightly as he watched their reactions.

All the girls present, except for Himiko and Mei, blinked with a surprised look on their faces, though Mitsuki's surprise was short as she already knew how this kid was, just having not expected him to take the blame even for this. Himiko and Mei grinning at Izuku's words.

' _This kid just keeps catching me off guard._ ' Mitsuki internally commented as she slightly smirked at him and crossed her arms under her blessed bust.

Ryuko smiled at the responsible young man in front of her before speaking up once more. "Well ain't you quite the gentleman." She briefly giggled before resuming. "Don't worry, we, at least I ain't, won't pick on her. I was just actually curious."

"Also quite the knight in shining armor I gotta say." Mei commented on Izuku's standing up for Kyoka, chuckling as she crossed her arms after bringing her right leg up on the chair's arm rest now.

' _See Izuku, it's you doing such noble actions like that is why you're gonna get so much tail here~_ ' Toga said in a giddy mental voice, smirking at her green haired lover as she admired him.

All the while, Kyoka was looking blankly at Izuku from the corner of her sight with a dark blush on her cheeks, remaining silent as his action sunk into her. ' _I wasn't expecting that from a boy.._ ' She thought dumbfounded.

Mitsuki finally spoke up after Mei had made her comment. "Alright, Well now you explain yourself then. Why was it you left the door unlocked? Were you hoping for one of the girls to walk in on you?" She questioned with a lifted brow, her smirk slightly widening enough to show one of her canine teeth.

Izuku tensed at the question, biting his quivering bottom lip for a moment before answering, taking a deep breath through his nose to keep his nerves in check. "N-Not at all, I was just.." He took a quick glance at Toga, who just seemed to lick her lips when their eyes met, which thankfully went unnoticed by the other females. "distracted at the moment after I shut the door and forgot to lock it.." He finished off with a low voice, looking back to his lap before closing his eyes. "S-So I apologize for causing all this trouble, punish me however you wish." He finished as he clenched his fists on his lip tightly.

Mitsuki scoffed at the boy's declaration, shaking her head as she let out an amused sigh.

When seeing there was no need to punish the boy, hearing as he sounded genuinely sorry and did not try to decieve them. Ryuko briefly giggled before taking initiative of relieving the boy of his worries. "It's fine, calm down, I don't think there's any need to go that far seeing as you seem truly sorry. So you're off the hook, but please try not to make these kinds of incidents a running gag around here, alright? It's only a matter of how many more times it happens before it gets old." She smiled down at the green haired male who seemed to calm down after she had finished speaking.

"Yes ma'am. I will try my best." Izuku responded in a relieved voice, a deep relaxed sigh escaping him as he felt his anxious heart calming as well. ' _Thank goodness._ ' He internally cheered.

"Alright, now with that over and done with. I believe a few more introductions are in order." Ryuko stated as she then moved her left hand to place it gently on her chest before giving her head a short and slight bow towards Izuku before she began to reveal her identity. "I am Ryuko Tatsuma. The other supervisor of this dormitory along with Mitsuki." She then lifted her head as she brought her hand back down by her side. She then looked to Kyoka, being the ever so generous woman she was, to introduce herself for her. "and you seem to have already.. met Kyoka Jiro." The blonde haired woman could not help but let a soft snicker escape her, which had the boy and purplette blushing darkly once more, before she continued. "Now come on Kyoka, you're gonna have to say hello or something at some point." She urged the girl.

Kyoka softly gulped as she then looked slightly away in the opposite direction where Izuku was, speaking up in a hesitant, awkward tone. "H-Hey.." She greeted.

"There you go, now.." Ryuko then steered her sights over to Mei before speaking again. "And I believe you've already met Mei here as well." She gestured with her right hand towards Mei, the pink haired girl now taking her turn to introduce herself with such high energy.

"howdy! Name's Mei Hatsume! but, I'm sure you already knew that." She grinned at Izuku after she had finished speaking,

Izuku lightly whimpered as once again for the umpteenth time, his face erupted into a dark blush as the image of the naked young woman popped back into his head. "H-Hello.." He anxiously greeted before he gulped and looked back down to his lap.

"And over here.." She then turned her head in the other direction to look at Tsuyu, gesturing towards her with her left hand. "Well, I'll leave it to her." She left it with that for the green haired girl to introduce herself to Izuku.

Izuku steered his attention over to the girl that is his last unknown dorm mate. The two's eyes meeting as Tsuyu began to speak. "Mine is Tsuyu Asui, but please, call me Tsu." She casually uttered to the boy as she gave him a nod of her head. Izuku was now officially introduced to every girl that lived within the 'Girls Dormitory Home One.'

"It's a pleasure to m-meet you all. I'm Izuku M-Midoriya. And uh.. I.. I hope we can.. be good fr-friends?.." Izuku, with immense nervousness, introduced himself to the four females, feeling like an idiot for saying that last part because of all that had happened so far this morning, but he thought it would be worth a shot.

Mitsuki, Mei and Toga let out a chuckle at that last remark, Kyoka only blushing up a storm while becoming more shy towards him. Ryuko and Tsuyu only smiling at the boy's unsure tone when he finished speaking, though Tsuyu's was a small one.

"It's about time we finally got all the introductions out of the way." Mitsuki stated as she grinned. "I was beginning to think that we would never get to it today because of more.. incidents." She giggled, then Ryuko again was the next one to speak up after Mitsuki.

"Yes well, as a welcoming gift Izuku, Is it okay if I call you that?" She questioned the green haired boy as she lifted a curious brow at him.

"O-Of course, it's no problem at all." He assured the woman, letting out a brief anxious chuckle before he continued. "I-It's like Mitsuki told me yesterday.. We're all dorm mates.. s-so, what's the point in trying to remain formal with one another?" He said with a small smile, reaching a hand behind his head to nervously rub it while looking off to the side shyly.

Mitsuki grinned widely when hearing Izuku state the point she had made to him the previous day. Feeling excited about how he was able to muster the courage to try and get more personal with the rest of the girls. ' _Atta boy~_ ' She cheered in a sensual internal voice.

Ryuko smiled softly at that statement and nodded in agreement. "That is a good point. Well alright then Izuku, as I was saying, as your welcoming gift, I have a batch of brownies in the oven that should be done right about now. Would you care to have some?" She politely asked the boy, smirking by the immediate reaction he gave at the word 'brownies'

Izuku smiled brightly as he heard the name of one of god's gifts to the world. His head not hesitating to nod as he gave her a hum of acceptance. "Yes please!" He uttered excitedly.

Ryuko and Mitsuki lifted a surprised brow at the rather unexpected reaction, it being the first time he made such a.. excited, happy face since he had arrived at the dorms, and they could not deny to themselves that they found it.. really cute, if the soft blushes on their cheeks were not any indication.

' _He must really like brownies, huh?.. Makes me wish I actually gave it my all._ ' Ryuko bashfully thought as she cleared her throat and ridded of her flushed look before smiling at Izuku and nodding to him before turning to start making her way over to the kitchen past the dining room. "Alright, well to the kitchen everyone." She then softly exclaimed and stopped as she neared the entryway of the living room, lightly gasping as her eyes widening in surprise before blinking a couple times in a dumbfounded manner. A pink, black and navy blur having rushed right past her and sped off to the kitchen.

"Brownies, brownies, brownies, brownies!" Mei's voice was heard shouting and becoming distant in a rushed and giddy manner as it was her that rushed past the blonde haired woman, and pretty much everybody else. Everyone that was left surprised in the living room all sweatdropped at the pink haired girl's intense enthusiasm over the treat.

' _But no one loves brownies more than that girl, I swear._ ' Ryuko internally voiced in a anxious tone.

As everyone was about to walk on over to the kitchen area, Izuku softly called out to Kyoka as they were the last two to leave the living room. "Uh Ky-Kyoka?"

When hearing her name being called, the purplette hummed curiously as she stopped just before she stepped out of the living room, blushing softly as soon as she looked over her shoulder at Izuku, gulping before she acknowledged him nervously. "U-Uh yeah?" Toga stopped and looked over her shoulder when she heard the two, her eyes narrowing curiously.

Izuku took a deep breath, though it was a little bit shaky, before he spoke up again. "W-Well, I just wanted to personally a-apologize for what happened earlier. I swear it wasn't my intention to leave the door unlocked for anyone to walk in. So I'm sorry for what you sa-" Izuku cut his sentence short after Kyoka had taken action and raised one of her hands as a gesture for him to stop as she spoke up.

"Hey calm down, a-alright?" She bashfully responded, already knowing what he was going to say, looking away shyly and she lowered her hand a moment after she spoke up. "I-I can already tell you didn't mean to do it so.. There's no need to get so worked up, accidents do happen at random moments. Let's just.. not let it make things awkward between us.. We are dorm mates for god knows how long. So we can't really let it hold us back." She finished, glancing over at Izuku as he blinked in surprise for a moment before exhaling deeply through his nose. His lips curving into a small smile as he nodded before responding to that.

"Yeah, that makes sense. So, we're good?" He asked with a shrug, Kyoka giving him a small smile of her own as she responded in a calmer voice.

"Yeah, we're good.. Izuku." Her smile got slightly bigger as she said his name. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again, huh?" She chuckled.

With that, Toga smirked before she continued on over to the kitchen with the other ladies. The two not noticing that she was listening in on them.

"Oh of course! For sure." Izuku then let out a sigh of relief and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well that's a load off, huh?" The two shared a chuckle at that remark.

"Very." The purplette responded after her chuckle before cocking her head back towards the dining area. "Alright, let's get going. Ryuko's brownies are the best when fresh out of the oven." She smirked before she turned around and continued her trip to the kitchen.

"Lead the way." He responded as he began to follow right behind her.

The rest of the afternoon went really well in Izuku's opinion. He had managed to personally apologize to Mei in private for this morning, her response only being a giggle and dismissing the apology since she did not mind it one bit. What did she have to be ashamed of after all? She knew she was a pretty girl. So she was not shy to show off that fact. He got to know everyone that was present at the time a little bit better while they all snacked on Ryuko's treats, and man were they godlike. Mei almost went feral at some point as she nearly acted on gobbling down the rest, but Ryuko managed to subdue the pink haired girl with a light slap of a plastic mixing spoon on top of her head, wanting to save some of the brownies for when the other girls returned.

Izuku and the girls that were his age even had played some Mortal Kombat X with each other in the video game room after finishing their share. Though all of them, except for Mei and Himiko, finished with the gaming session in disappointment as the two girls had utterly demolished them with flawless victories repeatedly, Izuku seeing them do combos that he had never knew were even possible! Toga destroying them as Mileena while Mei did so with Takeda. But when they did a match with each other, both rounds ultimately ended in a draw! The two really were on a equal skill level at the game. When getting enough of that game, they moved onto other games in their collection.

Around six o'clock, all the other girls, excluding Yu and Nemuri, had returned to the dormitory from doing whatever it is they were doing with the most of their day. All of the girls, except for Mina, Toru, and Nejire, that had returned were still not too comfortable around the boy, so they all took the brownies that were saved for them after Ryuko had let them know and called it a day as they departed upstairs to their dorm rooms. Much to Izuku's, Nejire's and Toga's disappointment. The three of the returning girls having joined them in the fun since they were the ones more willing to give Izuku a chance at the time, except for Nejire since she already did accept him. Plus, they were not ones to deny a good time when they see it, and it was safe to say that it was a success as they all had a fairly good time, well after he had adjusted to their presence. Nejire having been rather clingy to Izuku at times, which had him flustered at first but he managed to get just a bit used to it rather quickly, surprisingly enough. Thankfully, her clinginess managed to go unnoticed by all the girls except for Toga as she just smirked whenever she caught the light blue haired girl pressing her chest against his arms or his back during moments of excitement for her, which were the moments that had him blushing a furious storm.

' _Back in Izuku's Room_ '

"Well, despite all the craziness that went on this morning, it really wasn't a bad day, huh?" Himiko questioned as her and Izuku were now back in his dorm room alone once more, the petite blonde sitting on the green haired boy's lap while facing him and Izuku was sitting back in his office chair, looking up the girl with his arms resting on the.. well, arm rests, and Toga's arms were wrapped around his neck, her wrists crossing each other. The time now being eleven o'clock, which was the hour that everyone had to retreat to their rooms for the night after washing up and getting ready for bed.

Though Toga, being the sneaky one she is, had managed to tip toe her way over to Izuku's room for some alone time with him before his "date" with Yu and Nemuri in half an hour's time came to commence.

Izuku deeply exhaled through his nose as when he looked back on it, this day, after apologizing to the girls, really was a fun one for him in the end. He smiled as he slightly shrugged. "Yeah, I think I can say so. You think they enjoyed themselves with me around? the girls that were around that is." He asked anxiously, needing the assurance from her.

Toga giggled as his tone did not go unnoticed by her. "Oh, I think they did very much~ I knew they'd quickly warm up to you quite a bit once they saw what a swell guy you are. Nejire was a bit _more_ than comfortable with you at some times, didn't you think?" She smirked as she lifted a brow at Izuku.

Izuku flushed as he remembered the soft sensations Nejire's rather large, not to mention incredibly soft, bust gave to him when they squished against his exposed arms when she got a little too close to him at times. "S-So you think that.. she really does.." His voice trailed off as he was shy to finish that question.

"Like you? Oh, I think so~" Toga giggled as she leaned her chest gently on Izuku's and her head came to the left of his, giving his neck gentle kisses when in position, Izuku letting out a quiet, shaky breath as his head slightly tilted to the right. His face flushing up more as he let her do what she wanted. Surprising himself that he was in the first place, but.. he had accepted her as a lover, because he cannot deny the fact that he felt some affection for her.

"And I think it's only a matter of time before she acts on her feelings.." She began to whisper between her kisses. "Nejire may not look like it, but she can be rather.. forward with her feelings when she's prepared just enough.."

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise as his blush got darker, his body giving a rather.. enthusiastic response to her statement.

Toga chuckled as she began to feel Izuku's member beginning to harden under her slit. "My, my~ Is just the thought of ravaging Nejire turning you on, my love~?"

Izuku gulped as he then let out a quiet, trembled gasp when Toga began to grind on his clothed cock steadily. "I mean, who can blame you really? She's a cute, sexy young woman that any guy would probably do anything to call her theirs.. Trust me, I've seen many lustful stares directed at her by other guys.." She gave a short giggle as she noticed Izuku lightly grit his teeth and squeezed onto the ends of the arm rests of his chair. "But don't worry, darling~ It's only a matter of time.." Her mouth then inched towards his ear. "before she's yours and yours alone~" She whispered sensually before giving his earlobe a light nibble. Her finishing words working on easing Izuku's frustration at the thought of Nejire.. belonging to anyone else.

"God.. what are you doing to me?.." He whispered back as his hair shadowed his eyes. Himiko softly humming in response as she continued to nibble, kiss and lick at his earlobe gently.

"What do you mean, my dear~?" She whispered back sensually.

"It feels like your.. c-corrupting me.. making me closer to.. agreeing with you on this whole damn harem thing.. I.. I don't.." He could not finish that sentence as he bit his quivering lower lip, his hands once again squeezing on the ends of the arm rests as he struggled on what to think right now.. Was he loosing his mind for actually considering the harem idea? He could not deny that he felt attracted to the others girls in some way. Hell, they were all incredibly beautiful in their own way, and he is living with them! Who can blame him?

"You know, you really shouldn't think of it as corruption.. I mean, if you asked any other guy, I'm sure they would give anything to be in your shoes right now~ I'm also pretty sure that they would think of it as a blessing~" She smirked as she then leaned her head back and looked down at him. Izuku blankly looking up at her with a light blush on his face.

Izuku exhaled deeply through his nose once more as he had no idea how to reply to that.. or, though it was unknown to him, he did not want to argue with that.

Toga grinned as she saw no resistance in his eyes. "Now, since we have a little bit of time before Yu and Nemi get here, how about a quickie~?" She softly questioned as she lifted a brow and her lips began to approach his steadily, giving him time to reply.

"Not like you're gonna let me stop you anyway.." Izuku softly replied as his lips were prepared to reunite with hers.

"See? You're getting used to my love already~" She quietly giggled before their lips came into contact. The two sharing a passionate kiss as Izuku's hands then came to the petite blonde's bare, smooth lower thighs and slowly slid his hands up along them, his fingers slipping beneath her skirt steadily. Toga moaning softly as she felt his enticing touch on her skin.

Though their kiss was cut short when they heard the doorknob turn before the door creaked open. Toga pouting as the kiss with her lover was broken when he turned his head to look who was entering his room, the boy gulping and instantly became flustered as he laid eyes on two certain individuals at the doorway.

"My, my~ Did we come at a bad time?" A certain black haired woman questioned from the door before letting out a quiet giggle when she, along with her blonde bestie, had seen the two young lovers trying to get intimate.

Toga huffed as she saw that Yu and Nemuri had arrived earlier then what was agreed upon, responding with a soft, frustrated voice. "Yes, actually, so do you two mind waiting your turn out there?" She gave a shot at asking.

Both of the woman, who were wearing bath robes, chuckled as they shook their heads and entered the room, Yu being the one to shut the door behind them. "Hey, you had your turn to have fun with him last night. Now, tonight is our turn." Yu retorted as her and Nemuri stood side by side, looking down at the young adults with smirks on their lips.

Yu was currently wearing a purple bath robe, while Nemuri was wearing a white bath robe.

Toga sighed as she thought it was worth a shot. "Well, had to try." She chuckled before she looked back to Izuku with a grin. "Ready, my love~?" She questioned him, which grabbed his attention as he looked back to her with a remaining flustered look.

He let out a deep, shaky sigh before replying to his petite lover's question. "I don't really have a choice, now do I?"

Yu and Nemuri grinned at that response, satisfied with the fact that they had him in the palm of their hands. But would they by the end of it though?

"That's my Izu~" She chuckled before she gently grabbed the back of his head and gave him a brief kiss before unmounting him. "Have fun, darling~" She left him with those sensual spoke words while giving him a wave with her fingers and made her way out of the room with her fingers now intertwined behind her back.

She then stopped between Yu and Nemuri after they had stepped out of the way to let her pass through. A wide grin on her lips as she whispered to them. "And good luck to you two.." She quietly chuckled before walking out of the dorm room, but not before turning the lock on the doorknob to make sure it was locked. Seriously, did she see something in Izuku during their time together last night? What.. did she hope for?

Yu and Nemuri scoffed at Toga's words as they stared at the girl's back when she was walking away, waiting until she closed the door before the busty blonde made a comment about it to Nemuri. "Jeez, girl is still on that." She said in a bothered voice.

Nemuri calmed her friend with what she had to say. "Calm down Yu, forget about her. It's finally the time we've been waiting all day for~" The blackette chuckled.

Yu took a moment to take a deep breath, knowing that her best friend was right. "Yeah, you're right." She smiled at Nemuri, the two giving each other a nod before they both looked over to Izuku who was now sitting up straight on his office chair in a stiff posture with his fists on his lap, lightly sweating as he looked up at the two robed woman nervously. His face still darkly blushed as he began to wonder just what were they hiding under those robes of theirs.

"Well here we are kid, the moment of truth." Nemuri commented slyly as the two voluptuous women gave a final glance and a nod at each other with a grin on their lips before bringing their hands up to the ties of their robes, undoing the ties before pulling their robes off and letting them drop to the floor at their feet to reveal what was underneath them.

Izuku's eyes widened slowly as he let out a soft, trembled gasp with his whole face bursting into the darkest shade of red possible and steam briefly blowing out of ears when seeing what the goddesses were wearing.

Both women were wearing nothing underneath their see through babydoll lingerie, their large, perfectly shaped breasts completely visible beneath it with their nipples already hardened and thongs that just barely covered any skin and their lady bits. Yu having her erotic lingerie in a white color while Nemuri's had hers in a black color.

Izuku gasped rapidly as he stared in arousal and shock at the curvaceous women in front of him. His cock wasting no time in hardening once more before visibly twitching under his pants and trying to push its way out of his clothing. The two women chuckling as they saw the struggling dick, giving their lips a steady lick.

Yu taking her turn to voice her thoughts in a sensual tone as she grinned down at Izuku in a sinister manner, her left hand coming to her curvy hip as she lightly leaned into it and her right hand hung down at her side. Nemuri smirking at him as she had arms crossed under her gifted breasts.

"That's right, time to see just how good of a boy toy you really are~"

* * *

 **Oooh boy! Here we go! Izuku's time to shine! XD Oooh, this is gonna be gooood~**

 **Izuku's Harem:**

 **Girls Dormitory Home One**

 **\- Ochako Uraraka 18**

 **\- Momo Yaoyorozu 18**

 **\- Mina Ashido 18**

 **\- Mitsuki Bakugo 34**

 **\- Toru Hagakure 18**

 **\- Kyoka Jiro 18**

 **\- Tsuyu Asui 18**

 **\- Nejire Hado 19**

 **\- Mei Hatsume 18**

 **\- Fuyumi Todoroki 20**

 **\- Itsuka Kendo 18**

 **\- Himiko Toga 18**

 **\- Nemuri Kayama 28**

 **\- Ryuko Tatsuma 33**

 **\- Yu Takeyama 26**

 **Girls Dormitory Home Two**

 **\- Ibara Shiozaki 18**

 **\- Camie Utsushimi 20**

 **\- Katsumi Bakugo ( Fem Katsuki ) 18**

 **\- Rei Todoroki 35**

 **\- Fem Shouto Todoroki 18**

 **\- Shino** **Sosaki 26**

 **\- Ryuko Tsuchikawa 26**

 **\- Tomoko Shiretoko 26**

 **\- Yui Kodai 18**

 **\- Pony Tsunotori 18**

 **\- Setsuna Tokage 18**

 **\- Reiko Yanagi 18**

 **\- Kinoko Komori 18**

 **\- Melissa Shield 18**

 **\- Emi Fukukado 28**

 **\- Kaoruko Awata 21**

 **Alright, alright! Before y'all start raging at me! I swear to you, this will be the finally decision for the harem. I'm sorry I've been a confusing, dumb son of a bitch for always changing it up, but hear me out.. again. XD As I was writing this chapter. I began to think. I have other anime protagonists that I absolutely adore, and would love to write about them getting with the girls from their respective series. Such as Natsu from Fairy Tail, Jaune from RWBY, Takashi from HOTD, Naegi from Danganronpa, and others. So I thought, why am I crossing over girls from other series, when I can eventually make a lemon story with the main guy from their series getting with them! And yeah, that's pretty much the reason behind the back tracking with the harem. Felt like an idiot once again for just thinking about that now.. God, my mind needs a lot of improvement. XD Trust me, I know too. I'm sorry to those who were looking forward to the crossover girls, but I would love to make other harem lemon stories with the series they are from after I'm done with this one, don't want it to go on longer than it needs to be, or really for the harem to be any larger than it already is. I do want it to end at some point, but ain't gonna rush it.** **I promise I won't change it up again, and once more, I sincerely apologize for being a confusing bastard. XD and don't worry to those who are asking how I'll manage a harem of this amount. Ways are coming to me.**

 **To the ones who pointed out the pussycat girls ages, thanks for that. Honestly, I did not look up their ages, or knew they were the same age before giving them the ones that I did, because holy hell, They do not look 31 to me! So I'm lowering down to 26 because that's close to how they all look like to me. XD Alright, all I got to say for now.**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	9. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters. It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **Chapter 8: Acceptance**

* * *

"So Izuku~ What do you think? We spent all day trying to pick just the right ones for you~" Yu questioned the flustered green haired boy in a flirtatious tone as he was still currently in a stunned trance. His heart beating loudly with the speed of many miles per second. His sight taking a steady look over the women's figures that were made by the goddesses themselves, it was made all the more alluring with the erotic see through lingerie they were wearing. He desperately tried to say something to compliment their sexy appearance, but all that was coming out of his mouth was silence.

Both the women giggled at the boy's dumbfounded reaction before Nemuri took her turn to speak up. "Oh dear~ I think we may have already broken him Yu." The black haired woman smirked as she glanced at her blonde bestie to her side.

Yu smirking herself as she had caught Nemuri's eyes. "Well, that wasn't so difficult." She uttered before they both looked back towards Izuku. "Now, without further ado." The busty blonde than glanced down at the boy's pelvic area, her tongue steadily sliding across her upper lip as she admired his struggling cock that was aching to be freed from its restraints that was his jeans. "Let's begin with the.. preparations~" She sensually said as the two women gave each other a single nod and a grin before they approached Izuku with an alluring sway in their hips.

Izuku softly exclaimed as the women's movement toward him brought him back down to Earth. The boy gulping as he leaned back into his chair and held onto his arm rests again tightly, his blushing still remaining on his face as his dick twitched violently in desperation. The green haired male still rapidly gasping as his head raised slightly as they got closer to him. Finally, he managed to stutter out a sentence in a pleading tone. "W-Wait, I d-don't think I-I'm rea-" But he was not given the chance to finish the sentence as both of the women had pressed one of their index fingers onto his lips to shut him up as they softly hushed him for a couple seconds before Yu spoke up again.

"Oh, it's no use trying to stop us, cutie~" She commented as she smirked at him before she slowly descended down to her knees between his legs, bringing her hand back down with her.

"Unless you want your's and Toga's secret to get out to the rest of the girls. We suggest you shut it.. and just sit back and enjoy yourself~" She giggled before she gently booped his nose before she too descended down to her knees in front of him beside her best friend. Yu being on Izuku's right side, while Nemuri was on his left side, both of the women gently pushing his legs apart to make room for them to get closer when they both got onto their knees.

Izuku closed his eyes tightly as his body momentarily trembled as he raised his head slightly, letting out a light whimper as he felt his legs coming apart from each other by the two busty women. The suspense of what's to come getting to him, feeling both excited and anxious. He took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, he had thought he was prepared for this, but until it happened , he realized now that he was not in the slightest, but he knew he had no choice, but to accept his fate. To become a personal boy toy for these women to play with as they pleased.

"Jesus, look at how much it's twitching under there, sis." Yu said with an amazed tone before she let out a soft chuckle as her and Nemuri were looking at Izuku's dick clearly throbbing under his pants.

Nemuri grinned as she commented on it as well. "Poor thing must be dying under there~" She then looked to Yu with a lifted brow. "Shall we do it the favor of setting it free?" She asked the busty blonde, Yu grinning back at her when meeting her gaze, nodding to her before she responded.

"It's only the right thing to do~" Yu giggled before they both looked back to Izuku's clothed cock, Nemuri taking initiative as she brought a hand up to his jean's zipper to lightly grasp it between her thumb and index finger before slowly pulling it down. Their pussies already beginning to wetten underneath their thin lace thongs from the excitement of seeing the member after waiting the day for it. Yu being the one to unbutton the boy's jeans while Nemuri did her task.

Izuku gently sucked in air through his teeth when biting down gently on his lower lip, now looking down to watch the two women working on unveiling his dick. His grip on the ends of his office chair tightening immensily.

After Yu and Nemuri had finished with undoing his jeans, they both took one of their hands to grab onto one side of his pants, slipping their fingers under his boxers as well. When ready, they looked to each other with smirks curved on their lips.

"Ready?" Yu questioned.

Nemuri chuckled softly before she replied. "Whenever you are." With that, the two nodded before looking up at Izuku. "And you cutie~?" The busty blackette asked the aroused boy.

Izuku looked to them with a intense nervous stare, letting out a trembled exhale through his nose before he slightly nodded a couple times to the women. Not willing to fight against them since he had no choice but to say yes.

"Excellent." Said Nemuri, when making sure they got a firm hold on his pants, the two women simultaneously licked their lips as they began to steadily lower down the pants, closing their eyes together before the pants came down enough for his fully hardened member to spring out, the two let out quiet, giddy chuckles as the reason behind their closed eyes was to intensify their excitement, which worked wonders on doing so.

Izuku let out a soft breath of relief as his body loosened up, feeling immediate comfort once his cock had been finally freed.

The women began to countdown from three, Yu taking the first number, while Nemuri took the second number, and finishing it off with both of them saying the last number. "Three, two, one.." When their eyes opened, both women's eyes widened as they let out a gasp of astonishment as their pearly whites showed when a wide grin curved on their lips.

"Holy shit kid." Yu commented in a softly spoken shocked tone of voice, Nemuri commenting in a similar manner after her.

"We knew you were packing, but damn, that's more than we were expecting." The women's loins quivered in sync with one another as their arousal sky rocketed at the sight of the proud standing cock in front of them, the thick, veiny member pulsating rapidly as it already had precum leaking out of the swollen tip. The sparkling liquid moving to steadily slide down along his lengthy shaft.

Yu bit her lower lip as her face flushed, along with Nemuri's, as she, well they, adored the member. Both of their thongs already wet from their excited juices flowing rapidly out of their slits.

Izuku gulped as he saw the way the two women were eyeing him down there, seeing them slowly becoming more.. hungry.

"God, I don't think I've ever seen a cock this thick before." Nemuri spoke up again as both of their faces inched closer to Izuku's dick, Izuku's lower body tensed as he held in a moan when feeling their hot breath brush against it, his face lightly scrunching up as he continued to watch them.

"And the length.. fuck, it's big." The blonde commented as her mouth watered. "Fuck it, I can't stall much longer." Yu said as she gave in to her desires, she had wanted to tease the boy for a little bit, but after seeing the boy's gifted sex, that plan was quick to fall apart on her. After she spoke her words, she hastily began to lick up the trails of precum on his hard shaft, moaning softly as Izuku's taste was just as divine as his cock was. As she was licking on the dick. Her right hand had came up under her see through babydoll dress to begin massaging her soft right breast, her left hand having travelled down lower to slip under her panties before she began to play with her throbbing clit, moving her index and middle finger in a steady circular motion on the sensitive nub.

Meanwhile, Izuku was facing the ceiling as he gripped tightly onto his chair, his teeth gritting as he heavily breathed when the woman had begun her work on him. His hips occasionally twitching from light pleasure surges that struck him. ' _Oh god.. h-her tongue.. s-such skill.._ ' He internally moaned.

Nemuri pouted that Yu had began to pleasure the boy without her, not wanting to be left out. "Hey, save me some of his stuff." She cutely complained before she bumped Yu to the side a bit and began to lick at the left side of the meaty cock when Yu had stopped to lick at the right side.

Izuku's eyes widened as he let out a soft, shaken gasp upon feeling the experienced beauties both pleasing him now, biting his lower lip as the pleasure had increased on him. ' _Oh god! I don't know how long I'll last if they go at it so fast!_ ' He thought as he tried to steady his breathing, the boy already feeling like he was gonna explode at any moment all over the women. But he contiuned to fight back the urge for as long as he can.

At this point, Even Nemuri was mirroring what Yu's hands were doing to herself, except the black haired woman was instead using her ring and middle finger to move a couple inches into her wet cunt, both woman moaning erotically as they continued to lick the boy's dick, getting the hot organ coated with their mixed saliva.

"He tastes good~" Yu commented in a lustful voice as she was licking up the veiny shaft before she could begin swirling her wet tongue over the sensitive tip.

Nemuri softly moaned as she was licking down the length. "God, I know.. mm~ can't forget the balls, of course." She commented as she then began to lather more of her saliva over Izuku's smooth, full cum sacs with her tongue, taking one of them into her mouth as she genty suckled on it while licking it for a moment before letting it go with a loud pop, her spit making a few strings to connect her lips to the sac momentarily. "Fuck, that feels like a lot of cum in there~"

Izuku's breathing was becoming more rapid and harsh, his hair shadowed his eyes as he was leaning his head back against the top of his chair, his jaw hanging down slightly. His grip becoming so strong on the arm rests that he felt like he could break them off if he wanted to. ' _Crap, this is amazing._ ' He thought in a state of pure lust, the boy already losing himself to the intense pleasure as he nearly completely indulged in it. His eyes then suddenly shot wide open as he let out a brief, strained grunt when he felt Yu's hot mouth had began to suck on him.

Yu had already began to bob her head at a fast pace when sucking in the first five inches of his cock, the slight sound of gagging heard whenever she moved her head down.

"Yuu~ You're being so greedy." Nemuri complained in a breathless tone of lust, biting her lower lip as she watched her best friend eagerly suck on Izuku's dick like a pro while still tending to his testes. Her fingers pulling out of her pussy so she can give her lonely clit their attention now. Her other hand on her breasts lightly pinching and twisting at her sensitive nipple, letting out soft moans as she craved to suck the gifted boy off as well.

"I c-can't get enough.. o-of his taste, Nemi~ I-I couldn't help it~" She muffled as she was sucking. Her three middle fingers already down to the base inside of her sopping wet pussy, the blonde woman rapidly moving them inside of her as her moans became progressively louder as she was close to an orgasm.

"Well give me a turn." Nemuri desperately requested as she only had to wait a few seconds before Yu finally managed to control herself enough to pull off the cock, but not before she had taken all of it into her mouth and her lips came touching at the base. The shape of the first three inches of Izuku's member bulging in her throat. The busty blonde gagged for a moment and gave off a single cough before she gasped for air when pulling off the cock, several strings of her spit sticking to her lips and the dick for a moment before breaking. Izuku having let out a loud groan as he nearly exploded with that trick, but was able to keep himself from doing so.

"Finally~" Nemuri uttered before she wasted no time and began to take her turn of having the cock in her own hot mouth. The black haired woman hastefully sucking on the first five inches of his dick while her hand that was on her breasts came up to stroke the remaining inches. The woman moaning as she felt the boy twitching violently in her mouth, well aware of what this kind of twitching was warning her about.

Yu watched on in a lustful haze as she continued to play with her most sensitive of erogenous zones, her fingers now just rubbing her slick pussy lips as the wet sounds were audible. The woman breathing heavily as she occasionally let out soft moans.

Izuku's breathing was swift and shaky as his body shivered endlessly throughout Nemuri's skillful blowjob. The boy was close to bursting once more, and he was afraid he would not be able to hold it back this time around. "N.. ha.. Nemuri!.. I-I'm cl.. cl-close.." Izuku moaned out as he looked down to the woman sucking on his cock eagerly.

Though she did not wish to, Nemuri pried herself off the member with a gasp of air before she panted heavily, her hand then stroking the whole length rapidly as she looked up at Izuku with a flushed face. "Y-You hear that Yu, it's almost time.."

"Cum for us Izuku~ Let all of your delicious milk rain down on us, please." Yu pleaded as her and Nemuri then brought their heads together to press one of their cheeks against each other. Yu joining in on stroking the boy as Nemuri stroked the top half of the member and Yu attended to the lower half. Both impatient for the boy to release. Their mouths opened as their tongues slightly stuck out, giving the male an alluring, breathtaking sight to see. Making sure his dick was aimed directly at them.

Izuku did not need anymore motivation than that as he did not fight back anymore, the women only needing to stroke him for a few more seconds before he finally bursted. "I-I'm!.." Before he could completely warn the best friends, not that they needed it, he let out a loud grunt as a copious amount of his thick white cum bursted out of his swollen tip. His back slightly arching as he tensed up, his face scrunching up in pleasure as he released.

The women were not prepared for what they have recieved, gasping in surprise as in three hard bursts of his cum, their faces were mostly covered in the thick liquid, their mouths full, needing to shut their eyes as they lightly whimpered while he continued to spray, aiming the dick down to their bodies to let Izuku shoot more of his juices onto their chests and dresses. The boy's body twitching whenever a burst had shot from him.

When Izuku had finally calmed down, he began to pant heavily as his body loosened up and he sat back limply against the office chair. His hair shadowing his eyes.

The women meanwhile, audibly gulped down the cum that they had caught in their mouths, letting out deep, erotic exhales when opening them, their hands coming up to wipe some of the juices away from their eyes before licking it off their fingers. Both women still controlled by pure lust.

When Izuku somewhat recovered from the afterglow of his climax and looked down between his legs, he gasped as his dick was quick to become erect once more at what he saw. The busty beauties currently had their arms wrapped around each others waists, pressing their gifted breasts against each other while their tongues had got to work on licking his love juices off of their faces. The women moaning at the boy's taste. Looking as if they could not get enough of it. After Yu was done cleaning Nemuri's face, she growled as she quickly got to work on licking off any drops on the blackette's cleavage. Her hands coming up to cup and slightly lift the underside of Nemuri's marshmallow like mounds, making her cleavage more plump.

The blackette softly gasped at the action as she brought her hands to entangle her fingers into Yu's luscious blonde locks. Watching her friend hastefully lick and kiss at her breasts.

After Yu was done, Nemuri was not hesitant to be rough as she pulled her bestie to sit up straight by her arms so she can have a turn at licking off the cum off of her breasts, the blackette showing that she was much more eager then her friend was. Yu gasping and moaning as Nemuri had took it up a notch when she began to knead her breasts during her feast, occasionally giving her hardened nipples pinches through the very thin fabric of her cum dirtied lingerie.

Though, it was unknown to Yu that she was actually gathering the fluids into her mouth, when the blackette had finished cleaning her best friend's breasts of the boy's cum, she then shot her head up to bring her lips to Yu's. The action causing the blonde to whimper lightly in surprise before she exhaled through her nose in a relaxed manner. The two now swapping Izuku's love juices between their mouths with their tongues as they could be seen dancing with each other. The woman once again pressed against each other and holding one another.

Izuku watched the scene with wide blinking eyes, his face darkly blushed as his cock continued to throb right beside them. Not wanting to take his eyes off or stop the scene from playing out.

After nearly a minute of the busty women playing with the cum, they then simultaneously swallowed the thick juices they had obtained at that moment before disconnecting their lips first and finally, their tongues. Both ladies letting out a soft gasp when they came apart.

Both women grinned at each other as Yu began to breathlessly speak up. "Well you never did that before~" She said before the two shared a kiss, Nemuri chuckling after the brief lip contact and began to reply.

"Seemed like a special occasion~" With that, the two shared a final kiss before steering their gazes at Izuku, smirking when they saw him with a more relaxed look as he breathed heavily while watching them. His hands shaking lightly on the ends of the arm rests as he was strongly fighting back the urge to stroke himself during their whole interaction with each other.

"Enjoy the show, big boy~?" Nemuri questioned in a sensual tone at Izuku, the boy not hesitating to nod in response. Unable to deny the fact that it was one of the most exciting things he had ever witnessed.

"Well he must have for this thing to still be so energetic~" Yu giggled as she reached to begin stroking the hard dick once again, but at a steady pace, causing Izuku to lightly hiss as his butt cheeks clenched at the instant pleasurable sensation. "Now, shall we get to the main event, sis?" Yu asked as she grinned and lifted a brow over at Nemuri.

The blackette chuckled as she nodded at her bestie before they both began to get back on their feet. "I got no objections." She answered.

Izuku now watched as they stood back on their feet, frowning slightly after Yu's touch on his manhood had gone away, but it was quick to disappear when the voluptuous women had began to take off their dresses before their panties and dropped them to the floor, Izuku letting out a shaky gasp as he now got a clear view of the women's shapely breasts and shaven wet pussies. His cock twitching immediately at the beautiful sight. The women giggling as they noticed the bodily reaction.

"Like them stud?" Yu said with a wink and a grin as one of her arms came under her bust and lightly lifted her breasts with her forearm to make them appear more plump to him.

With the boy now overtaken by lust, he nodded to the question as he licked lips while staring at both of their heavenly pairs of breasts.

"It's good to see he's being honest~" Nemuri commented with a smirk before she looked over to Yu. "So, who goes first?"

Yu hummed in thought for a moment before she smirked and looked to the blackette. "Mind if I take a go at it first?"

Nemuri scoffed as she shrugged with a nod of her head, letting out a soft sigh. "I suppose so, this all was your idea to begin with." She chuckled.

Yu squealed as her face lit up ecstatically before she replied. "You're the beeest~"

After a minute, Izuku was now laying down on his bed with Nemuri laying on her side to face him to his left. Both of them looked in front of them as Yu was mounting the male, biting her lip as she had positioned the tip of Izuku's cock at her wet entrance. "Are you ready cutie~?" Yu questioned as she smirked at the boy, using a hand to rub the swollen tip against her pussy lips, the woman holding in a moan from the gentle contact.

"Y-Yeah.." He breathlessly replied as he watched the two touching sexes in anticipation. Nemuri beginning to kiss at his shoulder as her left hand explored his well toned body.

"Remember sweetie~ Just lay back and enjoy yourself.. cause you're about to experience true bliss tonight." The blackette whispered as she was kissing at his neck now.

"Well, here I come~" She softly uttered as she then began to lower herself onto his thick manhood. Both of them instantly moaning softly as they became one, Yu taking it slow to indulge in the pleasure of him entering her. Her head throwing back as she let out a pleasured gasp when she had pushed him inside all the way to the base, almost climaxing already when she felt him poke at the entrance of her womb. Izuku groaned as his hips twitched eratically when feeling her warm walls coiling tightly on his dick. His teeth gritting as he let out hazy breaths.

"F-Fuck, he's big!" The blonde softly cried out as she felt her pussy getting stretched out by his thick member. Now beginning to bounce steadily on the boy as she leaned back and her hands planted on the bed by his thighs, giving Izuku and Nemuri a clear view of what the sole male was doing to her. The woman not holding back her moans as she felt him hit every weak point she had with each stroke.

"How does the pussy of a real woman feel, Izuku~? And be honest." Nemuri whispered into the male's ear as she was licking and nibbling on his earlobe, her breasts pressing up against his arm for the limb to go in between them. Izuku breathed heavily with every bounce Yu did on him, feasting his eyes on the view of his unity with the blonde, watching the cycle of him pulling halfway out of her cunt before being plunged back in. The blonde seen rubbing her clit with her right hand's middle finger while she was now fucking the boy mercilessly. Her cries of pleasure getting louder when she kicked up the intensity.

Izuku was beginning to softly moan rapidly as he gulped before answering the blackette, his head falling back onto the pillow as he looked to Nemuri with a lustful gaze. "I-It's the b-best.." He moaned out, the woman grinning at the response as her head began to lean to his. At this point, Izuku had completely embraced what was going on. Toga was right.. This was a blessing.

"That's a good boy~" She said before her lips came onto his, engaging into a passionate french kiss with Izuku. The boy's left hand then came to hold onto Yu's right hip, his own pelvis beginning to move along with her, thrusting when she dropped on him. Yu let out a yelp when she began to feel Izuku force his way into her baby room.

"Y-Yes! Fuck me Izuku! Don't hold back! Fuck me harder than you fucked Toga!" Yu cried out as tried her best to move faster, Izuku's cock being, by far, the best one she had experienced thus far. No other man has been able to stretch her out as much as he has, to plunge deep inside her as much as he is right now.

Izuku then reached across his chest with his right hand to massage the black haired woman's soft left breast, the fleshy mound going between his fingers as he squeezed and kneaded it. His action making Nemuri moan into their deep kiss, their lips slightly pulling apart to show their tongues playing with one another.

After a couple minutes of their current actions, Izuku groaned in pleasure when he pried his lips off Nemuri's with both giving a gasp of air, their mixed saliva's keeping their tongues united for just a moment before breaking apart. "Y-Yu! I-It's c-coming again!.." Izuku cried out as his face slightly scrunched up when that rising of intense pleasure was beginning to come again.

"Do it! Blow it all.. i-inside me Izuku! Pl-Please!" Yu begged as she began to bounce swiftly, her pussy squeezing tighter on him, begging for him to flood her insides with his sticky love juices. Her own climax nearing with him. Normally, she would not allow a man to finish inside of her, but for the first time ever. She had no self control during sex, it having gone completely out the window the moment Izuku had entered her.

Nemuri chuckled at her bestie's words, smirking at Izuku as she began to whisper to him. "Well, you heard her Izuku~ Make sure to cum deep inside that pussy of hers." Her voice began to sound rougher to him. "No other man has ever had the pleasure of doing it before you.. So do it~ Make your mark and make her all yours~ Fill her up like the cum hungry slut she is~" She then grinned before she finished off with.. "Fucking knock her up~"

With that, Izuku's hips began to thrust rapidly as well, causing Yu to scream as she arched her back and her eyes shot open wide on Izuku's sudden increase in speed. "Oh G-God yes!"

"That's it sweetie~ Fuck her good until you burst inside her.." Nemuri added as she turned her head to watch the show with a smirk on her face, her left hand coming down between her legs to begin touching her wet slit while she watched, biting her lower lip. ' _Do it Izuku.. don't hold back.. let it all out inside her.. Break her._ ' She thought in a lustful internal voice.

It was only a few seconds later before Izuku let out a strained grunt and plunged himself deep inside Yu a final time as it was then he released another large amount of his semen into her womb, as he did with Toga, he was shooting too much for her to carry inside her as the thick liquid overflowed and bursted out out of her from around his cock.

Yu's eyes bulged wide open as she then let out a scream and arched her back when Izuku's rushing cum crashed against the walls of her baby room. Making an orgasm that completely broke her mind erupt within her, her glistening clear juices squirting onto the boy's cock and pelvis for a few seconds before her orgasm settled. Her eyes having rolled back into her head as she gasped rapidly and her body trembled violently.

Nemuri smirked as she adored the dumb look on her bestie's face, it being the first time she ever saw Yu make such an expression. ' _Well, that's a new look from her._ ' She commented in her head.

The blonde then fell back to lay down on the bed between his legs, his cock bending down before slipping out of her, springing back up to stand tall and proud. The blonde woman was now a panting, sweaty mess as she laid on the bed, her body twitching sporadically as Izuku's semen was flowing out of her gaping slit like a small waterfall.

Izuku was now consumed in the afterglow of his orgasm as he too was sweating and panting. His hands by his sides as he stared at the ceiling with his eyes barely open, a weak grin curved on his lips. His eyes then tightly shut on him for a moment as he let out a soft grunt. When looking down to see who was causing such a reaction from him, he saw that Nemuri had moved down to his dick to begin cleaning it of his and Yu's mixed cum. Making sure she got every last drop before she finished. When she was done, she then gave the cockhead a gentle kiss, which caused Izuku to sharply gasp and lightly twitch, his dick still a little sensitive from his climax. The blackette now looking up at the boy with a grin on her lips as she lightly stroked the throbbing member for a couple moments.

"You ain't done yet, sweetie~" She chuckled before she then moved to get off the bed, Izuku watching her with a weak confused look as she moved with a sexy sway over to his work desk. His eyes widening slightly as she had looked over her shoulder at him after she had leaned forward and placed her hands on the desk. Then giving him a wink before using her left index finger to beckon him over to her. "You still got one more pussy to claim~" After making her gesture she then reached both of her hands behind her to spread her soft, perfectly curved ass cheeks apart to reveal her immensily wet pussy and her puckered asshole for his eyes to feast on. Her glistening juices having rolled halfway down her thighs already.

Izuku's manhood twitched as he let out trembled gasp at the wonderful sight. His tongue giving his upper lip a lick before he began to get out of the bed. Not because it was moving on its own, but because he wanted to.. because he wanted Nemuri. The woman wiggled her rear at him while still holding its cheeks apart, giggling softly as she saw that he couldn't take his eyes off her. She waited till he was behind her before speaking.

"Well, what are you waiting for, stud? I'm all yours for the taking~" She giggled as Izuku nodded and began to position the tip of his dick at her twitching pussy. "Don't be gentle with me sweetie~ Be as rough as you want, I'll take everything you can give me~" She pleaded in a soft, lustful voice as she grinded her pussy on his swollen tip, Izuku sucking air through his teeth when biting his lower lip at the action. Izuku then took a breath to gather his bearings and brought his hands to the woman's round hips. Unable to wait anymore and without warning, both Nemuri and Izuku gasped in pleasure as he had plunged all of his hard length deep inside her tight slit in one powerful thrust. The woman's ass jiggling after he had crashed his pelvis into it.

"O-Oh shit!" Nemuri cried out as her back arched upon feeling the gifted boy's tip kiss her own baby room in this one thrust. Her legs shivering as she let out a trembled groan and her head momentarily hung low, having already had a light climax upon his sudden entry.

Izuku moaned before panting rapidly as her pussy was much tighter than Yu's was. Needing some time to adjust to it even a little bit. His hips twitching as he was struggling not to blow so soon inside the black haired woman. "S.. So.. t-tight.." He moaned out as he faced the ceiling while gritting his teeth, the woman allowing him to get used to her tightness. When he was good to continue, his hips began to move on their own roughly after he had adjusted well enough. His gaze steering down to admire her ass that jiggled whenever he thrusted all the way back into her. The loud clapping of his pelvis colliding into her rear echoing.

Nemuri moaned and squealed as the boy ravaged her, her sharp nails digging into the boy's desk before scratching down on it to make short marks on the surface. "L-Like that Izuku! G-Give me.. all you.. g-got!" The woman moaned out as she had a grin on her face. This boy already taking the cake for being the best lover she had so far, the boy reaching places that others could not. "M-Make me yours and y-yours alone! R-Ruin me for other men! Br-Break me like you d-did Yu!" She screamed, as soon as she said that Izuku did not hold anything back as he thrusted into the woman at the speed of a piston after he had brought up her left leg over his shoulder and held onto it. Izuku's face lightly scrunched up from the intense pleasure that was coarsing through his being as he continued to heavily breath. Her words motivating him to give it his all.

' _I.. I can't control myself! H-Her.. Her pussy feels so good!.. I can't get enough of it!_ ' Izuku internally cried as he then smirked, a switch that changed his personality had been flipped inside of him.

With this new change, Izuku grinned as he then raised his right hand and gave Nemuri's left ass cheek a hard slap, which caused the woman to yelp as she looked to her new lover with a weak grin as she chuckled. "Yes I-Izuku~ like th-that! Show me who's b-boss! She me wh-who my pussy!.. my body!.. Sh-Show that all of me belongs to you!" Nemuri cried out before using her impressive flexibility to contort her body sideways, her left arm coming around Izuku's neck to pull his head towards her as she brought him into a long, deep kiss. Her right hand still holding her up on the desk.

The two softly moaned into the kiss as the boy showed no sign of slowing down the movement of his hips, the woman feeling him intruding into her own womb at this point.

Izuku then broke the kiss as he let out a strained groan as he was nearing his third climax. "I-I'm gonna cum Nemuri! I'm gonna c-cum.. d-deep inside you!" Izuku cried out.

"Y-Yes baby~! Mark me now! Make your woman!" She begged as she continued to stare at her green haired lover in a lustful daze while holding his right cheek.

"N.. N.." After a few more moments of his rapid thrusting, Izuku then let out a groan as his back arched when thrusting himself deep into the blackette's baby room. "Nemuri!" Once again, a inhumane amount of baby batter was unleashed by Izuku into Nemuri's womb. Nemuri squealing in pleasure as she brought him into another intense lip lock, the black haired woman having climaxed with him when feeling her pussy beginning to flood with his cum. The two gasping as their bodies twitched in sync with one another, the thick liquid Izuku released overflowing as it began to pour out of the woman's slit from around his member and trail down on her right leg to the floor.

After their synchronized climax, the two slowly seperated from their lip lock slowly as they both shakily panted, Nemuri grinning slightly at him as her eyes met his. "And.. it's official.." She whispered tiredly. Izuku looked at her in confusion before responding in a tired whisper.

"W.. What?.."

Nemuri chuckled quietly as she shook her head. "You didn't think I was joking, did you?.. When I said make me your woman.. I meant it." She smirked.

Izuku's eyes widened in surprise as he blinked a couple times, his face bursting into a dark blush at her words. The male having reverted back to his old self. "R-Really?.. but w-why?" He uttered anxiously.

During the time, he had thought it was just something she was saying in order to excite him, which worked, and did not expect her to actually mean it, having saw her as the kind of woman that would not let herself be tied down to one man.

Nemuri hummed in a confirming manner as she nodded her head, softly giggling before she answered him. "Well, you showed me, or both of us should I say." She smirked as right on cue, Yu was heard giggling as she had came up behind Izuku and wrapped her arms around his waist, recovering from her state of bliss and her fingers began to trace along his hard abs. Izuku softly exclaiming as he looked in surprise at the busty blonde over his shoulder, her breasts pressing tightly against his back with how close she was holding him. "That you deserve to be more than just a boy toy~" Nemuri finished as her thumb gently stroked his cheek.

Yu hummed cheerfully in agreement as she began to kiss at his neck, causing the male to briefly shiver as he felt the blonde's soft lips on his skin. "That's right~ After what you did to me.. what you made me feel.. How could I possibly let go of you now~?" She chuckled as she turned his head so she can give the boy, her shared lover with two other girls, soon to be so much more, a passionate kiss, the action signifying her loyalty only to him from now on.

The two softly gasped when Yu pulled away from the kiss, their tongues stretching slightly out of their mouths as they were the most eager to go on. Nemuri grinning at the show of Yu's and Izuku's affection, speaking up once more after she had used her hand to gently pull his head to face her once again. Catching the boy's gaze.

"So what's it gonna be, sweetie? Are you gonna take the opportunity of a lifetime~? Or are you gonna run from it~?" She questioned as she lifted a brow at him.

Izuku's hair shadowed his eyes as he had blank look on his face that was visible. Yu continuing to trail kisses on his neck and along his broad left shoulder. ' _Is this what I want? Is this what my life is gonna be from now on?... It.._ ' His thoughts were interrupted when Nemuri had once again kissed him as she noticed him so deep in thought. Izuku grunting in surprise as his eyes showed to be wide from the action, feeling her tongue once again swirling along with his while she gently cupped his right cheek.

When pulling apart, Nemuri smirked at the boy after she had licked her lips. "Just something to help you realize the correct answer~" She briefly giggled as Izuku was looking at her with a dumbfounded look, his face flushed as he stared at her in stunned silence briefly.

After getting over his shock, Izuku was seen slowly grinning.. as he finally had his answer.. not just to the blackette's question, but to Toga's whole plan for him as well.

' _It.. might not be so bad._ '

* * *

 **And done with this chapter! Wooh! That was a fun one to write. I hope this chapter's lemon was a decent one for you all. Oh, and so much more to come. XD Ooh~ I love it.**

 **Izuku's Harem:**

 **Girls Dormitory Home One**

 **\- Ochako Uraraka 18**

 **\- Momo Yaoyorozu 18**

 **\- Mina Ashido 18**

 **\- Mitsuki Bakugo 34**

 **\- Toru Hagakure 18**

 **\- Kyoka Jiro 18**

 **\- Tsuyu Asui 18**

 **\- Nejire Hado 19**

 **\- Mei Hatsume 18**

 **\- Fuyumi Todoroki 20**

 **\- Itsuka Kendo 18**

 **\- Himiko Toga 18**

 **\- Nemuri Kayama 28**

 **\- Ryuko Tatsuma 33**

 **\- Yu Takeyama 26**

 **Girls Dormitory Home Two**

 **\- Ibara Shiozaki 18**

 **\- Camie Utsushimi 20**

 **\- Katsumi Bakugo ( Fem Katsuki ) 18**

 **\- Rei Todoroki 35**

 **\- Fem Shouto Todoroki 18**

 **\- Shino Sosaki 26**

 **\- Ryuko Tsuchikawa 26**

 **\- Tomoko Shiretoko 26**

 **\- Yui Kodai 18**

 **\- Pony Tsunotori 18**

 **\- Setsuna Tokage 18**

 **\- Reiko Yanagi 18**

 **\- Kinoko Komori 18**

 **\- Melissa Shield 18**

 **\- Emi Fukukado 28**

 **\- Kaoruko Awata 21**

 **And alright! Since this is gonna be the final list to the harem. This is the last time I'll be putting it in at the end of each chapter. I trust that you guys have good memories! So if you ever forget, just come back to this chapter as a reminder! Alrighty, all I got to say for now! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to what's to come in the future.**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	10. One Step Closer

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters. It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **Chapter 9: One Step Closer**

* * *

"R-Right there, I-Izuku!" Yu cried out in pleasure as Izuku was currently thrusting roughly into the blonde's slit from behind her. The woman was on all fours on the bed with her feet hanging over the sides. The boy holding firmly onto her curvy hips as he pulled her ass back whenever he had pushed his hips forward.

Under Yu was Nemuri, the black haired woman's head was between Yu's legs, licking her bestie's clit while Izuku pounded ruthlessly into her. Not minding one bit that her lover's cum sacs were slapping onto her forehead whenever he thrusted, she rather loved and encouraged the motion. The teamwork of her two lovers was making Yu feel utterly powerless, making her feel completely at their mercy.. and she absolutely loved it.

Yu dived her head down to begin licking at Nemuri's own throbbing clit, the black haired beauty's own lower body being just right in front of the blonde's face. Her own wet pussy, that had some of Izuku's thick essence sliding out, vulnerable to any assault that Yu may decide to commence on it.

Nemuri gasped from the surprise of her clitoris being invaded, her own tongue's attack seizing as she let out a soft squeal when the intense pleasure of the blonde's action was quick to hit her. Her blonde bestie knowing just how she loved to have it tended to. Her legs twitched as her head pressed back on the bed, biting her lower lip as her face lightly scrunched up in pleasure, rapid breaths leaving her slightly gaping mouth as her chest heaved.

Meanwhile, Izuku panted with every movement his hips made, his teeth lightly gritted as his lips were curved into a small grin. Watching his blonde lover's ass jiggle beautifully as he slammed into her. Both of her perfectly curved cheeks showing large red hand prints on her skin that were made by his own strong hands, marking her as one of his women in more ways than one.

The feeling of absolute power over the women consumed the boy, it having been not that long ago that he had turned the tables on them. The two originally wanted to be the ones to control him, to treat him as if he was the toy, but it hardly took Izuku any work at all to make them the toys instead, all it took was the first taste of his manhood and they were hooked to him.. for life.

It was nearing three o'clock in the morning and the trio had been indulging in their intense session since they started at some time after eleven. All three having lost count of the amount of times they climaxed all throughout the whole time, the women looked like they were nearing their limit, while Izuku was looking like he could go on for hours longer.

Yu gasped before letting out a trembled groan of exhilaration when she felt Izuku's strong right hand slap harshly onto her right ass cheek. Having a light orgasm from the action. The sting of the slap having felt so painful.. so painfully good for the blonde. "S-So strong~!" Yu uttered in a lustful voice, her back arching as her head shot up.

Izuku softly growled as he felt himself about to reach a climax for the umpteenth time. "Here comes another one Yu.. You ready for it?" He uttered out in a hazy voice as he smirked, his pelvis pushing itself to thrust faster, which worked on making the busty blonde squeal as she nodded. Her nails digging hard into the sheets as she waited desperately for the boy to fill her cunt up more with his baby batter.

"Y-Yes please! Fill me up more! F-Fucking knock me up Izuku!" She screamed in a euphoric daze, her face coming down to press into the bed as she panted erotically with each time he felt the boy breach into her womb, unable to get enough of the feeling she gets whenever the boy's potent cum floods her pussy.

Izuku scoffed before he replied. "Really should be careful what you wish for.. You. Just. May. Get it!" With the last two words of his response, he grunted as he did a final thrust into the blonde's pussy, biting his lower lip as he held himself against her. His hips constantly twitching as he released inside his woman. As with all the other times he came inside the women, it was too much for them to contain as the copious amount of the white fluids squirted out of her from around his length. How the boy still had so much stamina and cum stored in him, neither of the three knew. But they were not complaining one bit.

Taking the opportunity that presented itself, Nemuri leaned her head up as she locked her lips onto her bestie's clit and the top of her pussy, aiding on making Yu's final climax one to truly remember. Not that she would not remember this entire night, as it was most likely the best night of her life. When Izuku's cum flowed out, she was there to lap it all up in her mouth to gulp every single drop down in a greedy manner, because as of tonight, she had a new favourite meal.

Yu loudly cried out shakily as she pulled hard at the boy's bed sheets as well as bite on it when pressing her head in. Her eyes rolling back as her entire form quivered. This climax being by far the best one she had experienced. ' _St.. Still so.. f-fucking much~ I love this cock.. I love this boy!_ ' She internally cheered without hesitation or doubt as she felt Izuku filling her up to the brim once more.

When Izuku's orgasm settled, he let out a trembled breath as he looked down to see his dick slide steadily out of the blonde's slit, the cum he had plugged up immmediately poured out of the gaping hole when he exited. The boy now panting rapidly as he weakly grinned at the sight. ' _They're mine.. and mine alone.._ ' He thought in his lust fueled haze as he watched Nemuri now feasting on Yu's sensitive pussy, causing the blonde to gasp in a high pitch tone as her legs twitched and cutely pleaded for her best friend to stop, which she did not listen as the blackette continued to consume as much of their lover's tasty cum as she can.

Izuku chuckled at Nemuri's actions, shaking his head slightly as he then lowered himself down enough for his cockhead to be right by the woman's forehead. "Settle down there Nem, let her keep some for herself." He grinned when seeing the blackette's eyes light up when her sights gazed upon the glory of his cum covered member, immediately rushing to clean the dick.

Izuku lightly hissed while gently biting on his lip when the blackette's tongue got to work, admiring the woman's thorough job on him.

' _Oh, how the night is still young.._ '

' _Few hours later_ '

Humming down along the left corridor of the second floor of the dormitory was Himiko as she was walking with a light skip in her step, a small grin curved on her lips and her hands behind her back. ' _I wonder how everything went last night?_ ' The petite blonde thought to herself as she was currently making her way over to Izuku's dorm room.

The sun rays were shining down into the corridors from the large windows that were at the ends of them, indicating it was now the morning hour of the new day.

When reaching Izuku's door, she pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and began to get to work on picking the lock to the doorknob, making sure she was in the clear before doing so. She was a master at this sort of thing, so in just three, two, one..

 _Click!_

"Open sesame.." She whispered before standing up from her kneel and walked into the room when opening the door, moving with haste to shut the door behind her.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she blinked a few times, chuckling softly as the scent of sweat and definite hardcore sex flooded her nostrils. "Well shit, I guess things got even more crazy than I had anticipated." She commented as she grinned upon the sight before her.

Laying unconscious on the bed were the two busty women, Nemuri positioned on her left side as she was slightly curled up, facing the left side of the bed. Yu was laying on the bed the opposite way her friend was, her head resting by the foot of the bed and was laying on her left side as well to face the wall. Both ladies still having some of the boy's essence seeping out of their slits, bits of their voluptuous bodies also being covered in it as well. Asleep on the office chair was the naked Izuku, his arms laying on the arms rests while he laid his head back on the top edge of the chair.

Himiko looked to the unconscious women with an impressed look as she made her way steadily over to Izuku, seeing them look rather exhausted despite being asleep. "Wow.. I wonder how long they've been at it?" She whispered to herself as came up to her green haired lover, smiling as her head tilted. Her right hand reaching to turn the chair around for the back to face her.

"Izuuuu~ Izuuu~ Wake up~" Toga's soothing voice echoed in Izuku's tired ears, the sole male quick to awaken to her call as his eyes weakly opened.

"H-Hmm?.." He tiredly groaned, feeling a light pressure on his right shoulder and something, or some things wrapped around his shoulders and touching his chest.

It took a few seconds of the boy fluttering his eyelids for his vision to clear up, seeing the ceiling for a second before he turned his head to the right to see what was pressing on his shoulder. He blinked in surprise when seeing Toga smiling at him while gently leaning the right side of her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around him. "Himiko?" He silently uttered.

Toga softly giggled before she spoke up again. "Well good morning my love~" She greeted in a pleasant whisper before leaning to give his lips a gentle kiss. "You have a fun night?" She smirked as she winked at him, the petite blonde immediately receiving a curious look from the male as he slightly tilted his head.

"What do you me-?" He had forgotten at first since he was just waking up, but when remembering everything that had happened with him, Yu and Nemuri just a few hours ago. His eyes widened as he let out a gasp, his head shooting to look at the sleeping women that were on his bed. His face immediately erupting into a dark shade of red. "Oh.. r-right.. All that happened.." He gulped before letting out a slightly shaken exhale, looking at the women with a anxious look. The words of what Nemuri said about her belonging to him echoed in his head. ' _So she really meant that?.. She's my.. w-women.. well one of them.. God, I really have lost it, didn't I?.._ ' Izuku thought in complaint as he remembered what he said in his head last night.. about how he agreed to be Nemuri's only male lover starting last night.. Also how he had agreed to Toga's harem plan as well.

"Something bothering you, darling~?" Himiko softly questioned as her right hand came up to gently rub his left cheek. Izuku let out a soft sigh, then closing his eyes as he let his head lean back on the chair.

"I... I don.. No?.." Izuku groaned weakly as he brought his left hand to gently hold his head. "Himiko? I really need you to assure me again. Are you really willing to share me with other women?" He questioned as he had his hand covering his eyes.

Toga's eyes slowly lit up as she had a clear idea of where he was going with that. She hummed in confirmation as she nodded. "Mmhmm~! If I wasn't, I would not have let you sleep with Yu and Nemuri in the first place~ You got to learn to stop doubting me. Why do you ask my love?" She softly giggled as she nuzzled into his shoulder.

Izuku was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath. His hand moving to brush back on his thick hair before coming back down to the arm rest, looking to the ceiling with a blank face. "Because.. I.. I think I'm willing to go through with.. W-Well, you know.. I can't say that I ain't feeling anything for some of the girls here. And as you pointed out, Nejire is developing a thing for me, right?" He then looked to her for his gaze to meet hers.

Toga's face brightened up when hearing her lover's words, it being safe to say that she was beyond ecstatic over his agreement to the plan she had for him. "That's right! Oh~ I knew you'd come around and see things my way, Izu!" She cheered out as she began to shower the boys right cheek with a barrage of kisses. Izuku flinched at the girl's actions, but smiled after a second as he let her enjoy herself. "And soon, it'll be all of them." Himiko added with a soft giggle.

Izuku lifted a brow at that, sweatdropping as he let out a short, nervous chuckle. "Are you sure we want to go that far?" He questioned, but before Toga could answer, a weak groan emitted from the two now just waking women on the bed. Their attention immediately steering over towards them.

"Ow.. goddamn." Yu groaned out as she sat up on her hip while she winced, her left hand holding her up on the bed while her right hand came down to gently rub near her womanhood that was currently experiencing an intense pain to it. "Things got really wild last night, huh?" She softly chuckled before humming curiously when her middle and index finger had scooped up some of Izuku's semen. She bit her lip anxiously as she brought her hand back up and rubbed the essence between her two fingers and her thumb while eyeing the fluid. "Shit, and I forgot to take my birth control.." She whispered to herself before she shrugged and smiled. "Ah, well, can only hope it was a safe day."

"No kidding." Nemuri responded tiredly to the blonde's out loud statement, as she too was sitting up on her left hip while also using her right hand to gently rub at her lower abdomen, her womb feeling more pain than the rest of her nether region was. "I'm beginning to think that even the both of us together won't be able to handle that boy." She chuckled.

"Well good morning you two~" The petite blonde girl greeted them while their were unaware of her presence in the room, their eyes widening in surprise for a moment before their heads turned to look at Izuku and Toga by the desk's office chair. Izuku let out a nervous chuckle with an awkward smile curved on his lips, giving them a small wave as he greeted the women as well.

"G-Good morning."

When seeing their green haired lover, both of the women smiled when seeing that he had reverted back into his bashful self. The two having seen a whole new side of him during the night that had them both excited, yet just a tad scared.

"Good morning, cutie~" Greeted Yu as she began to get off of the bed and make her way towards him, but doing so carefully due to her unsteady movement.

"Good morning, sweetie~" Nemuri greeted Izuku back as well as she moved to get off the bed after Yu and made her way over to him.

Izuku tensed as he sunk back into his chair at the ladies approach, letting out a light whimper as the busty beauties had came to sit down on his lap as if it was the most normal thing that occured with them. Yu was sitting down on his left thigh while Nemuri came down to sit on his right thigh. His face once more erupted into a blushing mess as steam shot out of his ears when feeling their bare shapely rears touch his skin and their soft breasts pressed against his chest when they leaned into him. Himiko grinned at the women's actions as her tongue came sliding across her upper lip.

"I gotta say Izuku, you were quite the animal last night." Said Yu before she leaned to give the boy a gentle kiss on the lips.

Izuku took a deep breath to calm himself after Yu's short, but affectionate kiss, as he knew this was something he was gonna have to get used to from this point on for.. probably the rest of his life. ' _Seriously, that just sounds too good to be true._ ' He thought in disbelief as he shook his head.

"Yeah, you really far succeeded our expectations~" Nemuri added to Yu's comment, leaning her head beside Izuku's own as he gave his cheek a soft kiss. Izuku's eyes looking back and forth at both of the beauties with a flustered look. "But.." She then leaned her head back slowly to look into the eyes of her lover with a smirk on her lips, her right hand coming up to brush a little of his thick locks from his eyes. "Maybe take it down a notch next time, huh?." She chuckled.

Izuku bit down on his lip gently at her comment as he gulped and nodded while he looked slightly down. "Y-Yeah, will do. Sorry about that. I.. I honestly have no idea what came over me last night. It's like there-"

"was a completely different you~" Toga finished the boy's sentence, smirking when her eyes met his after he had turned his head to her with a look of surprise on his face, blinking a couple times as he nodded once.

"Y-Yeah, actually.." He replied in a dumbfounded tone.

Toga chuckled at that response and looked to Nemuri with a grin. "Told ya you would be in for quite the surprise. And now you know why I said good luck." She uttered to the women in a teasing voice.

Yu sighed as she shrugged before replying. "Yeah, you got us there."

"So there is a more confident side to you then, huh?" Nemuri questioned with a smirk at Izuku. "You should let that side show more often." She giggled.

"W-Well it's not like I can just.." Izuku let out a defeated sigh before he continued. "Nevermind."

"We're just messing with you." Yu chuckled, bringing his left arm to wrap around her waist. "Personally, I'd rather you save that personality for the bedroom, baby~" She whispered seductively in the boy's ear as her left hand's index finger began to trace circles on the sole male's broad chest.

Izuku felt a tingle travel down his spine when hearing Yu's whisper, gulping before he spoke up again. "Yeah, I-I think that be for the best." He replied before he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. ' _This is really gonna take some getting used to._ ' He internally sighed.

"Alright, now that the four of us are here and quite comfortable with one another." Toga spoke up, which caught the attention of three other individuals in the room, looking to the petite blonde girl with their eyes narrowed curiously at her. The girl grinned before she spoke up again once all eyes were on her.

"Yu, Nemi, there's something I.. well, we'd like to talk to you about."

* * *

 **Back at ya with another chapter containing some more lemony goodness! I imagined so much with the Yu and Nemuri scene, I just had to extend it a bit with this chapter. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I decided to make another _tiny_ change to the harem, and that change is replacing Kinoko Komori with Mirko! I mean, come on. Can't say you don't like some dark skinned beauties being in a harem, I know I do! and she's a bunny girl! I just.. God, I just needed her in the harem after someone had pointed her out. I had, like the biggest dummy on the planet, completely forgotten about her appearance in the manga. XD So yup, she's in this thing now. Wooh! Oh, and she will be 25 in this.**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	11. Bold Actions

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its characters. It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **Chapter 10: Bold Actions**

* * *

"So, what do you two think of that?" Himiko questioned Nemuri and Yu in a chipper tone of voice as she grinned when standing in front of the the blonde and black haired ladies who were currently still seated on their green haired lover on his office chair who was looking down with a flustered expression. Izuku's cheeks were glowing a dark red blush as he softly bit his lower lip in anticipation for how the two women would react to what Himiko, and apparently him as well, had just propositioned them. His hands gripping tightly onto the arm rests of his chair as his face was lightly sweating.

Both Yu's and Nemuri's head were tilted slightly to the side towards each other as they were processing what the petite blonde had just told them. Both of them blinking in sync with each other for a moment before they looked at each other for a couple seconds and looked back to Himiko.

Nemuri lifted her brow curiously as she was the first one to recover enough from the surprise of what they had just heard to respond. "Alright, so let me see if I heard you correctly there Toga. What you're saying to us is.. that you want to make Izuku here.. a harem?" The busty blackette questioned in a soft tone of disbelief. "And said harem has.. every girl in this dormitory... involved?" She added as she slightly shook her head, unable to determine just exactly why her smaller blonde dormmate was thinking of wanting to do such a thing in the first place.

Toga hummed as she looked off to the ceiling in thought cutely while her left index finger came up to her chin for a moment before she giggled and looked back to the busty beauties and her lover, letting out a soft giggle as she nodded when bringing her hands behind her for her fingers to intertwine before she replied. "Basically, yup! That's what I'm saying!" She responded in an excited tone as her head slightly tilted and her grin returned.

That surprising response made Yu's and Nemuri's eyes widen once again as their bewilderment skyrocketed after hearing her. Izuku's silently gulped as he witnessed their reactions, the pressure of his biting on his lip slightly increasing as that look from the both of them was enough to make him more anxious. ' _Oh god, this is it! Why did I let her say it?! Why did I agree to this?! Now they're gonna think I'm nothing but a disgusting piece of s-_ ' Izuku's frightened internally spoken thoughts were not allowed to continue any further than that as a few seconds later, he was rendered speechless and dumbfound with what one of his recent lovers had said next.

Yu was the one to speak up before Nemuri after her slow recovery, smirking slightly as she looked to her bestie. "Well, he does already have three girls that are currently sharing him." She said to Nemuri nonchalantly as she shrugged. The blackette looking to her best friend with an astonished expression. The blonde women then laughed briefly at the reaction before she continued on, waving a hand towards Nemuri to dismiss the look as she continued to speak up. "Oh, don't give me that look Nem." She scoffed. "As much as I absolutely love the sex. Last night, he proved to us that he is a man of seemingly.." She glanced over her shoulder at Izuku to give him a wink. "limitless stamina~" Her words and action working on making him appear more bashful. She giggled as she then looked back to the blackette with a grin before she continued on. "I don't know about you, and even though I hate to say this, but I don't want to wake up one morning and not be able to feel my legs for awhile because of his lust that looked like it was insatiable. At least, not when we have classes to worry about and all. If you ask me, we got lucky that he let us go when we begged and pleaded for him to stop. So he may just need more lovers. Besides, if you really think about it sis~" The busty blonde sensually finished as her brow lifted and she leaned her head over to Nemuri's closest ear. "It actually sounds kind of hot, don't you think? You can't deny the fact that all the girls here are rather sexy little pistols, hmm?" She whispered into her bestie's ear as she gave her earlobe a light flick with her tongue before she continued, the action working on making the black haired woman shiver briefly as she let out a soft gasp. "Wouldn't you want to see them experiencing heaven as well, the kind of heaven that only he was able to make us experience for the first time?"

Seeing that Nemuri was the only one who did not seem to be persuaded yet, Himiko came up to her other side to help Yu in convincing her. The petite blonde softly giggling as her fingertips came to the woman's wrists when she leaned her head by her other ear. The fingers now tracing steadily up the limb as she spoke to her. "Yu makes a good point, Nemi. Also, you saw him last night, when he gets going. It'll be hard for him to stop, and take seemingly forever to satisfy his desire when he lets loose. Do you honestly think that the three of us alone will be able to take care of him without him.. "damaging" us? I, and obviously Yu, don't think so~ Plus, don't you think it would be unfair of us to keep such a gifted boy all to ourselves? It seems quite unfair if you were to ask me. I think our friends would appreciate it if they were given the chance to feel just how good and loved he made us all feel, hmm? You think any other guy can do a better job than he can?" Toga whispered as she was beginning to nibble on the black haired woman's earlobe.

Yu then spoke up once more after she had hummed in agreement. "Just imagine it sis~ we wouldn't have to hide anything from any of the ladies we live with, from _our_ friends, because Izuku would be taking every last one of them as his own~ Making them addicted to his loving as he did us. Making them his lovers as he also did to us. Hell, all of us could even one day be in the living room having the world's most spectacular love making session all. day. long~ and no one would have a clue of it all going on." After she had finished her last sentence. Himiko took upon herself to add to that.

"Mhm~ Imagine all that would be heard from the girls.. Their moans.. their cries of pleasure.. their begging for more~ And all that could and will be done. Not just with what Izuku could do to us all.. but with what we and the others girls could do with each other~ We would all just be.." Himiko let out a soft, delighted sigh before she continued on. "so much closer~ Get along so much better."

While all this was going on, Izuku was watching with wide eyes that were full of amazement. Now that Himiko and Yu were pointing it out, he, along with Nemuri, began to imagine what they were describing. The green haired boy feeling his arousal rising as he let out a soft, shaken breath. His body feeling its heat getting more intense the more he thought about the scenario the two females had given them. First, he thought of himself claiming Nejire as one of his girls, one of his women, then doing the same to Mitsuki before he moved on to Mei, and he then proceeded to think about repeating the process with the other beautiful girls that he was blessed enough to be living with during his college life, after he had earned their affection first and they agreed to share him, of course. ' _As crazy as it still sounds.. It's.. great to think about_ _.. Crap.._ ' He thought as he was feeling his member becoming erect between Yu and Nemuri. His breathing becoming heavy, yet soft. Closing his eyes as he tried to put the undeniably impure thoughts to rest, but to no avail as he only continued to think about it more vividly.

"What do you say Nem~? Doesn't all that sound like so much fun when you think about it? Sure does to me." Yu gently chuckled as one of her hands was tracing her fingertips up and down along the black haired woman's thigh closest to her.

Nemuri's thighs were unable to resist the urge to gently rub against each other for much longer, the action making her arousal evident now as her chest heaved with every heavy breath she took. She could not help but imagine the scenario along with her green haired lover. She would be lying if she were to tell them she had not fantasized once or twice, or even a few dozen times rather of her getting with the majority of her other dormmates, such as Mina, Momo, Kendo, Fuyumi, Ryuko and a few others. She could not deny that she was attracted to them as well. ' _Would it.. really be so bad?_ ' She thought hesitantly as she pondered on how she should respond to Yu and Toga for a few more moments before she managed to take a deep, slightly calm breath before she voiced her decision to the two of them. "Never knew you two could be so damn persuasive." She chuckled as she shook her head before softly sighing and smirking as she looked at Toga. "Well, you win me over when you put it like that Toga. Let's do this." She said to the petite blonde confidently.

Said petite blonde stood up straight as her hands came together at her chest and she let out a squeal of excitement. Her toes lifting her body slightly off the ground for a moment as she began to voice her excitement. "Oooh, thank you, thank you, thank you Nemi!" She giggled as she stood properly on her feet once more.

Yu smirked as she lifted a brow at her fellow blonde. "Wow, you must have _really_ wanted us to agree to this, huh?" The busty blonde questioned as she leaned back against Izuku, resting her head comfortably on one of his broad shoulders. Izuku blushed softly when she did so as he looked down to his lap in a shy manner. She then hummed in delight when she noticed the boy's hardened dick standing up wide awake and proud. "And it seems that this not so little fella must have wanted to hear it as well." She chuckled as she reached her closest hand to lightly grasp onto the base of the member before she began to gently stroke him. She bit her bottom lip as her arousal was rising rapidly when feeling him pulsating in her hand. She let out a pleasant moan before she commented. "My, my~ He's really excited~" Yu uttered into the boy's ear, her voice making him briefly shiver as he let out a sharp gasp and he gripped tightly on his arm rests.

Izuku looked to his busty blonde lover with a lustful gaze and a flustered expression as he proceeded to let out heavy breaths. The green haired boy unable to say anything to protest against her action as he did not want her to stop.

Nemuri chuckled softly as she too moved back to lean her head against their lover's other shoulder, speaking up in a seductive voice to him when she leaned her lips up to his other ear. "It appears it's up to us to calm it down~ It was our fault anyway, wasn't it sweetie?" She grinned as she began to gently give her side of his neck kisses, her closest hand to his cock coming up to it as well.

Yu noticed this as she moved her hand to continue stroking at the lower half of his member while her bestie took the top half. Yu began to do plant kisses on him at her side as she hummed in agreement with Nemuri. "That's right~"

Izuku's head raised so he can face the ceiling with his jaw slightly lowered, their barrage of kisses sending endless thrilling chills through his being. He then lightly grunted when feeling kisses beginning to travel up his chest. The boy glancing down to see Himiko was the one doing it, making her fingertips walk up along his chisels abs as her lips came up to the front of his neck.

"How does it feel my love~? To be the center of such wonderful attention of multiple women. Who want nothing more than to make you feel like a king. Doesn't it feel amazing~? Empowering?" The petite blonde questioned seductively as her kisses trailed up to his chin before they stopped when coming close into contact with his own lips, the girl grinning as she gazed into her lover's green eyes in adoration, her hands then coming to the back of his head for her fingers to entangle in his thick green locks. The bottom of her top lightly brushing against the swollen tip of his dick. "And it really does not have to end with it being just the three of us to have you~" She added as her lips ever so slowly moved closer to his. "You deserve.. so much more.." She whispered as her right hand came down along the left side of his face softly to cup his left cheek gently.

Izuku was silent as he did not know how to properly answer to that, his lips waiting impatiently to meet hers once again as they quivered. ' _What makes her say that..? Why does she think I deserve more..? I still really don't get this girl, and understand why she's doing this.. So why I can't tell her to stop..? Why.. don't I want to stop it?_ ' The sole male thought to himself as he continued to lock eyes with his petite blonde lover. "It feels.. great." He answered her question in a hazy voice, his desire making him admit what he truly felt about her words, about her plan for him.

"That's my darling~" Himiko uttered before she softly giggled for a brief moment before she then locked lips with the boy intensily. Izuku reciprocated the action as his eyes closed. His arms moving instinctively to wrap around the waists of the two voluptuous women that were leaning back against him. His hands coming to rest his palms on their shapely thighs, much to their enjoyment to be embraced by their shared lover.

"They're really going at it." Yu softly chuckled as her and Nemuri were watching Izuku and Toga's tongue's play with one another when their lips would briefly come apart when tilting their heads. The pair keeping their kiss going for nearly a minute before they finally pulled apart with a soft gasp for air escaping them and their breathing rendered rapid and heavy. The two once again locking their sights on each other as their cheeks had a dark blush on them.

Nemuri then spoke up as she smirked when seeing the two. "We were given more than enough love last night. So I think it's about time Toga got her share, don't you think Yu?" The black haired beauty questioned the older blonde in the room. Said older blonde scoffing as she shrugged and nodded in agreement before she replied.

"It's only fair." She casually replied as she looked to Izuku with a grin. Himiko being the next one to speak up with a soft ecstatic tone of voice.

"What do you say, my love~? Will you show me, for real this time.. who I belong to~? Just like you showed them." She sensually whispered to the green haired boy as she began to kiss at his left cheek and her fingers entangled in his hair once more.

The two older women quietly chuckled as they felt Izuku's dick give off a violent twitch after the petite blonde had finished speaking. "I'd take that twitch just now as a yes to that question." Nemuri commented as her free hand was using its fingers to steadily explore the solid pec of her lover's that was on her side.

Yu then spoke up next to the three other people in the room with her. "But let's hear it from him, hmm? His body said yes.. but we need to hear _him_ say it." She said in a sly voice as her lips curved to a slight grin.

"What's it gonna be, darling?" Toga questioned in a whisper as her lips were once more quivering with excitement to meet his, glancing at Yu and Nemuri as she cocked her head as a gentle gesture for them to remove themselves from his lap, to which they did not argue as they shrugged and did just that to move to stand by him. The petite blonde then moving to sit down on his lap, facing him as she has always been doing whenever it was just the two of them in his room after she had became his first lover.

There was a pregnant silence between her and Izuku, The boy's hair shadowing his eyes for the whole duration of the silence. Then suddenly, he let out a soft growl as his hands came around his first lover to grip at her firm ass before he stood up from his office chair, lifting her up with ease as she instantly locked her legs around his waist and let out a thrilled giggle. Izuku then walked over to the bed before leaning forward to lay Himiko down on the bed and himself to come on top of her. Yu and Nemuri's eyes widened in surprise as they had not expected him to respond in such a.. straight forward manner.

"It definitely sounds like a plan to me." Izuku responded with a slight grin as he looked down at Toga, the girl feeling her heart skip a beat to hear her lover accept her proposal. He did not give her the time to voice her excitement as he captured her lips with his own, which she did not mind a single bit as she let out a satisfied hum and gladly kissed her lover back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly pulled his head closer.

Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Yu and Nemuri moved to sit down on the bed beside the two, leaning one side of their hips into the bed as they faced them. One hand was holding their upper bodies off the bed while their other hand moved to trace their fingers on his muscular back. "Let's help her out of these clothes, shall we?" The black haired beauty questioned as she moved her hand to lightly grip at the bottom of one side of the petite blonde's sweater top, Yu following her lead as she nodded and grabbed the other side of the top. Before they were to pull up the top, Izuku's black haired lover leaned to his ear so she can whisper to him a request. "Be a dear and lift her up for us, won't you sweetie?" She asked before giving his cheek a gentle kiss, which he did so without hesitation when grabbing onto Himiko's thighs, sitting her bottom on his lap when he folding his legs onto his bed. Himiko softly gasping between her intense lip lock with the green haired boy by the sudden motion, but did not complain as they continued their kiss.

"Thank you baby~" Uttered Yu in a sensual whisper before her and her bestie/lover began to strip Himiko of her clothing, starting with her top. Izuku and Toga were forced to seperate their lips from each other briefly, using that short time to gather as much of their breath before they continued on with what they were doing after the shirt was taken off the girl. Both older women were surprised to see that the petite blonde was not wearing a bra underneath her top but did not question her about it as they continued on with the stripping process, next undoing her skirt before leaving her only in her panties. "I'm sure he'd love to be the one to take care of that." The curvy blonde said with a smirk on her lips.

After about a minute later, the now utterly nude petite blonde had moved to be on all fours in front of Izuku on the bed with her ass facing him, her breathing going at an intense pace as she looked over her shoulder at her lover with a weak grin on her lips and a flustered expression on her face. Her wet and ready womanhood dripping its glistening juices down along her thighs. "Come my love~ And please, don't be gentle with me if you don't want to. I want you to really show me that I belong to you and you alone, to truly make me one of your women because you want me to be~" She said with a voice of pure love and lust for the boy. Her right hand reaching under her as she used her middle and index finger to spread the wet lips of her cunt before she continued on. "You can even think of it as payback for what I did to you the night before~"

Izuku watched the display his first lover had put on for him and his two latest lovers with a hot and bothered expression. His erect cock twitching in anticipation with what was to come. "What are you waiting for sweetheart~?" Nemuri questioned as she was standing by his right side hugging his arm, the upper limb coming between her breasts for them to hug it. Yu doing the same to his left arm as she giggled and spoke up next.

"It's not very gentleman like to keep a lady waiting, especially one that's just waiting for you to ravage her~" The older blonde whispered to his ear before her and the black haired beauty began kiss at his broad shoulders.

Taking Yu's words to heart, the green haired boy grabbed onto Toga's hips before giving them a light rug to pull her ass back a little more for him. Toga biting at her lower lip gently as her pelvis shivered when feeling a thrilling chill strike it. Her pussy quivering as it awaited for her lover's penetration impatiently.

"Well, when you put it like that.." Izuku whispered as he pressed the tip of his member against the slippery lips of Himiko's cunt, Izuku holding in a few breaths as he felt her already trying to pull him inside of her. Then after a couple seconds, Izuku softly grunted as in one swift thrust, he sheathed the entirety of his cock within Toga's tight slit. His cum sacs slapping against her twitching clit when he did. His body locked up on him as he held his own pelvis against her. The warmth of Toga's walls embracing him inside of her. The boy gritted his teeth as he let out trembled breaths as he adjusted to the tightness of his first lover. ' _Sh-Shit, She feels even tighter than before..!_ ' The boy thought as he looked to Himiko.

The sudden forceful intrusion caused the petite blonde to let out a pleasured cry as her back arched forward and her eyes shot wide open, the girl already feeling her lover threatening to break into her womb as the tip had roughly impacted against her cervix. She then suddenly let out a shaken groan as she lowered her head and her body began to tremble, having experienced a small orgasm from his entry into her.

Yu scoffed before she commented on Himiko's reaction. "He's reached that far in already, huh?" She softly chuckled as she tilted her head to rest it on her sole male lover's shoulder. Nemuri then spoke up next after the buxom blonde.

"Well what are you waiting for, Izuku~? Fuck your first girl to your heart's content, she is yours after all." The blackette softly giggled after she had gave Izuku her words of encouragement. A couple seconds after she did, Izuku had adjusted well enough to the girl's tightness as he began to thrust his hips at a slightly fastened pace, his grip locking firmly on her hips as he pulled her ass back to meet his thrusts. "Good boy~" The blackette commented as she gave his cheek a gentle kiss before continuing to watch him properly claim Toga as his own.

Toga let out another cry as her head raised when feeling the boy proceed to try and intrude into her babyroom, getting closer and closer to entering with each push of his hips. ' _So much better than our first time!_ ' She internally cheered, a pleasured grin was now curved on her lips as her eyes had went heavy and she began to move her hips to aid him on making their movements more in sync with each other. Moan after moan escaped the petite blonde as she dug her nails into the boy's bed, completely indulging in the pleasure that continued to pulse through her being endlessly, said pleasure getting more intense the more strength Izuku was progressively putting into his thrusts.

Yu then hummed in delight as she spoke once more on what she was seeing from her fellow blonde beauty. "Wow.. Never knew seeing a girl other than us make such a face would be such a turn on~" She smirked as she looked to Nemuri with a lifted brow.

"I gotta agree. It's honestly quite refreshing." She too smirked as she glanced over at her blonde bestie for a moment before they both looked back to their shared lover and petite harem sister.

As if he had gotten tired of doing it like they were, Izuku briefly leaned over Himiko to grab hold of her wrists before he pulled her upper limbs back, Toga's eyes widening sightly in surprise when her upper body was suddenly raised up for her to be in a near perfect ninety degree angle. She then let out a gasp before cries and moans began to escape her once more as her grin curved up more as Izuku began to thrusted more rapidly into her pussy, the boy becoming almost merciless with her as her body rocked and her breasts jiggled wildly. "Y-Yes my love! Take m-me! Use me however y-you wish!" Toga screamed out between her moans as she kept her head raised to face the wall in front of her with an lustful expression on her face, her tongue slightly hanging out as her jaw was slightly lowered.

The green haired boy let out heavy breaths with each wild push of his hips. His hands holding Toga's own close to his sides by her wrists, this position helping him in being able to apply more power into his movements.

While that was going on, Nejire was currently walking up the stairs after having just left the dining room as she was tasked by Ryuko to inform Izuku and the other girls that breakfast was just about ready and they should start getting up and ready before coming on down. "I hope he's awake." The blue haired girl uttered in a soft bashful voice as she felt her heart flutter at the thought alone of seeing Izuku. ' _Why do I feel this way when I'm around him..?_ ' She internally questioned herself when bringing her left hand up to her left breast, the girl's heart slightly racing as the beats echoed for her. She looked flustered as she failed to know about the faint blush that was on her cheeks. ' _Whenever I'm around him, I get so.. excited. So happy. My heart just begins to beat so fast._ _When I got to touch him yesterday, it's like my body was getting hot at some times, and I wanted to do it more.. I wanted to be even closer to him. I never felt this_ _way about anyone else before.._ ' The bluenette thought to herself as she was walking down the right corridor to reach Izuku's room. She then slightly frowned as she looked to her feet with an anxious look. ' _Am I terrible for wanting to do so?_ ' She questioned herself again as she had reached the sole male's door, getting herself out of her thoughts as she began to knock loudly on the door.

Nejire then looked confused with a curious hum emitting from her as for a brief moment during her knock, she heard some rather strange noises faintly echoing in the room before suddenly everything went silent after she had finished her knocking. "Is there someone with him right now..?" She questioned no one in particular with a whisper as her bewilderment only grew after saying that thought.

A few moments later, she then let out a soft gasp of surprise when hearing the deadbolt get unlocked so suddenly before it was opened up just enough for Himiko to pop her head out.

Nejire blinked a few times in a baffled manner as she did not expect to see Toga in there. "T-Toga?" She called out in a bewildered tone as her head slightly cocked.

Toga chuckled anxiously before she replied to the bluenette in a.. strange manner. "H-Hey Nejire, Go-" Toga then let out a muffled soft squeal when she had suddenly closed her lips momentarily and they curved into a smile. "G-Good morning!" She continued after she had recovered from her sudden action.

With the door now open, the erotic scent of what was currently going on in the room was leaking out towards the blue haired girl for her to detect it.

When sniffing once, Nejire's eyes widened as a familiar aroma had hit her sense of smell. ' _It's that scent again.. What is that..?_ ' The clueless bluenette thought, but did not dwell on those thoughts for no longer than a couple seconds as she felt she had bigger things to be concerned about when she noticed her friend's face was sweating and was glowing a shade of red while she was also panting heavily, but sounding like she was trying to suppress it. Her head also moving side to side slightly every second that went by and the slight sound of clapping hitting her ears every few seconds. "Good morning.. Are.. you okay Toga?" She questioned the blonde in a worried voice as she looked to her in concern.

Himiko bit down on her lip as she tried strongly to hold back the moans that were desperate to come out of her. Currently behind the door on her side, Izuku continued to pound into her with a steady pace, but with harsh force. The two other women that were in the room with them assisted Izuku on keeping him silent as they both took turns locking lips with him while their tongues wrestled each other for dominance, his arms wrapped around their hips as he held them close while they did so. It certainly did not help Izuku's first lover that she was getting off on the dangerous risk of getting caught. But she was a little relieved to know that the risk would not be so high since it was Nejire, as she knew the bluenette was definitely one of the more naive girls in their dormitory. So she did not expect her to know exactly what was going on with her. "Oh, I-I'm fine. Don't.. y-you worry 'b-bout me~"

Though she was still genuinely concerned for Toga's health, she did not argue with her as she slightly nodded and let out a soft hum before she spoke up. "O-Okay then. Well, Ryuko wanted me to let everyone know that breakfast is almost ready and we should all head down soon." She then softly smiled at what she had to ask now. "Is Izuku in? Can I tell him as well?" She asked with excitement rising in her tone as she was just about to try and gently push the door open, but ceased the action before she could even do it when Toga had responded to her request so quickly.

"Th-That won't be necessary, he heard you. W-We'll be down mm!.. s-soon Nejire~ H-He's organizing s-some of his things right now and I'm just h-helping him out." She once more chuckled anxiously as she closed the door a couple inches which was what made Nejire halt.

The blue haired girl frowned as she felt a little hurt that she could not see Izuku right now, but she did not want to be a distraction to him if she did intrude on them. So she accepted the answer and nodded to Himiko. "Okay, well, I hope everything works out. Tell him I said good morning?" She requested with a weak smile.

Toga nodded before she began to respond. "w-will d-" Before she could finish her response though, she then let out a sharp, high pitched gasp and her head shot down to face the floor as she felt her lover's cum beginning to flood into her womb after he had given her a powerful thrust to successfully breach into it. The crashing of the thick liquid on her inner walls causing her to reach a sudden aggressive climax as her own erotic liquids began to spray onto her thighs and Izuku's cock. The girl releasing held back, shaky moans as she shut her lips tightly throughout her orgasm.

Though Nejire could not see it, her eyes had nearly rolled back into her head as her body was twitching on the other side of the door. Izuku holding himself against her ass as he twitched as well with each time he pumped load after load of his cum into her pussy.

When hearing the noises she was making, the bluenette only became more worried for the blonde's well being. "Are you sure you're alright, Toga? You don't sound, or really look like you are." She interrogated softly as she frowned once more while slightly tilting her head.

Toga gulped before she began to pant heavily again as she nodded her head and hummed to assure her blue haired friend, having forced herself to recover quickly to answer her after her orgasm had subsided. "I-I'm fine, I promise." She weakly replied as she managed to give her a weak smile and a nod when looking up at her. "S-See~"

The bluenette's eyes narrowed slightly in curiosity at the look she was given. She eagerly wanted to question her further about her strange behaviour, but out of the fear of being a nuisance to her, or Izuku, if she did, she decided not to press the issue. "If.. If you say so. Okay, I'll see you two soon then." She uttered before she turned to walk away from the door.

"S-See ya, Nejire." Toga quickly replied before she closed the door and the deadbolt was heard locking once again.

The bluenette glanced back at the door for a brief moment after it had been shut as she frowned again while letting out a soft sigh. Still feeling a little depressed that she could not see her favourite green haired boy. She then continued on with her stroll as she looked to the ground and began to wonder. ' _Why do I feel like they're doing something more than what she says they're doing?_ '

After the door was closed and locked, Himiko leaned her forehead on it as she pressed her palms on the wooden surface by her head as she tried to catch her breath. Weakly grinning as she felt Izuku's hot love fluids sliding down her thighs and dripping on the floor below them. Then suddenly more poured out after the boy had taken his cock out of her, much to her disappointment. ' _That was... amazing~_ ' She thought in joy as she indulged in the afterglow of their rather dangerous experience.

* * *

 **Heyo, my fellow perverts! XD Here's another weird and ridiculous smutty chapter for this equally weird and ridiculous story for ya! Oh, it's gonna get so much more better from this point onwards, at least for me anyway. Already know who I want the next girl to be to get with the lucky cinnamon roll himself. Which I'm pretty sure I made it obvious who it's gonna be earlier in the story. So it's most likely not a secret. XD I hope y'all at least somewhat enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the wait. I was doing another story and was finally able to go on vacation for awhile this summer. So there was that. And hey! if any of you would like to share ideas of the many kinds of lemony scenarios that could go well with this story. Don't be afraid to PM me them or leave it in the reviews! Again, think of the story and don't leave ideas that won't flow well with it, or ideas that are... well, not too messed up. I know I already made it messed up with what _I_ did so far, but hey, there are way more messed up things out there. XD Alrighty, all I got to say for now! But before I go, just gonna leave the actual final list of the harem here now. I'm actually pretty happy with this one, and think I can make it work... somewhat at least. XD Will be the last time I'll put it, I swear. Lol**

 **The Harem:**

 **Girls Dormitory Home One:**

 **\- Ochaco Uraraka 18**

 **\- Momo Yaoyorozu 18**

 **\- Mina Ashido 18**

 **\- Mitsuki Bakugo 34**

 **\- Toru Hagakure 18**

 **\- Kyoka Jiro 18**

 **\- Tsuyu Asui 18**

 **\- Nejire Hado 19**

 **\- Mei Hatsume 18**

 **\- Fuyumi Todoroki 20**

 **\- Itsuka Kendo 18**

 **\- Himiko Toga 18**

 **\- Nemuri Kayama 28**

 **\- Ryuko Tatsuma 33**

 **\- Yu Takeyama 26**

 **Girls Dormitory Home Two**

 **\- Ibara Shiozaki 18**

 **\- Camie Utsushimi 20**

 **\- Katsumi Bakugo ( Female Katsuki ) 18**

 **\- Rei Todoroki 35**

 **\- Female Shoto Todoroki 18**

 **\- Shino Sosaki 26**

 **\- Ryuko Tsuchikawa 26**

 **\- Tomoko Shiretoko 26**

 **\- Yui Kodai 18**

 **\- Pony Tsunotori 18**

 **\- Setsuna Tokage 18**

 **\- Reiko Yanagi 18**

 **\- Miruko 25**

 **\- Melissa Shield 18**

 **\- Emi Fukukado 28**

 **\- Kaoruko Awata 21**

 **And there we go, I hope this stupidly large harem is to your liking! XD**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	12. Here Goes Nothing

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything. It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **Chapter 11: Here Goes Nothing**

* * *

Heavy breathing from two different sources echoed within Izuku's dorm room, as both him and Himiko were still recovering from their shared climax that had struck them about a minute ago.

The petite blonde had lowered down to her knees due to her legs giving out on her, while she was still leaning forward against the door and her forehead pressed on its smoothe thick wooden surface. Pleasure and delight still present on her expression as her pussy was still steadily leaking the green haired boy's cum onto the floor. The girl still unable to utter a clear word as her mind still felt scrambled at the moment after what she had experienced.

Meanwhile, the panting green haired boy was leaning back against the wall by the door in a slightly tensed state, the quiet sounds of kissing and slurping hitting his ears as kneeling down in front of him were two of his slightly older lovers, Yu and Nemuri. Both of the busty women working together to clean up the cock they worshipped so much during the duration of their nightly "visit" to Izuku, their tongues licking up every droplet of his semen off his slowly softening member while he laid his head back and allowed himself to relax, the occasional quiet moan escaping him as they kept on. The young Midoriya feeling a tad tired again after that. With the long, yet satisfying, night he had with his two new lovers. He had not gotten the proper amount of sleep, he got about two to three hours at best, but hey, what is one night without much sleep huh?

They have yet to realize that they have quite a bit of cleaning to do, well, at least Izuku does anyway. He can only hope that he is not left alone to deal with it.

"There, all clean~" Nemuri said with a seductive voice after both her and Yu had planted a gentle kiss on both sides of his dick, the softened appendage weakly twitching once when they did. They now got back up to their feet to begin gathering their lingerie before putting their robes back on that were hidden slightly underneath the bed.

"Well, it has certainly been _a lot_ of fun stud. I can't wait till we get to do it again." Yu commented before softly giggling as she walked over to him while properly covering herself with her robe and planted a kiss on his right cheek while holding his left cheek before making her way over to the door. To which Himiko had now manage to come back to her senses as she got back up and started to dress up herself when gathering her clothing, though a change of clothes and a much needed shower was required if she was to go downstairs without the other girls of the dormitory asking her.. worrisome questions.

Nemuri then gladly took her turn to give the boy a kiss to the cheek of her own and speaking a comment as well. "You might want to open up the window sweetie, the others will only get suspicious if the smell remains after some time. And we're sorry to have to leave it up to you, but the room could use a little.. tidying up as well." She chuckled as she made her way over to join the older blonde at the door.

Izuku watched them with blinking eyes as he slightly nodded, his face flushed as a hand held the area where Nemuri had kissed him. "Uh y-yeah.. I'll get right on that.." He responded with a awkward scoff. He then frowned slightly when he had looked over to his bed and seen that his sheets needed to be replaced once again. ' _Ah crap.. This can't always be happening.._ ' He then snapped out of his short lived sorrow and looked over to Yu when hearing her speak up again.

"See you downstairs soon cutie, Love you~" Said the blonde woman as she winked at Izuku while looking over her left shoulder at him, flashing him a smile before both of the women made their way out of his room and headed to their own dorm rooms with haste once they saw it was all clear for them to do so, Nemuri being the one to close the door behind her as she was the last one to leave.

After they were gone, Izuku looked over the messes they have made with a dejected expression, biting his lower lip anxiously as he rubbed at the back of his neck with his right hand. "Questions are definitely gonna be asked about why I'm changing sheets so much.. Damn it.. This isn't good.." He whispered as his curled left index finger pressed against his chin.

"There is no need to be so worried my love. It's not a good look on that cute face of yours." Himiko said in a ever so casual and carefree tone of voice, gaining her lover's attention as his sights steered over to her and appeared dumbfound about her comment. The petite blonde having just finished getting her top back on, then giving him a chipper smile when her gaze had met his and she walked up to him to bring her arms around his neck.

"Really? Why shouldn't I be worried? What if the others start feeling the need to interrogate me on why I'm changing my sheets so damn much? You can't deny that it will definitely have them thinking of some questions for me regarding that." Izuku retorted before letting out a frustrated sigh, facing up slightly at the ceiling, his mind now all over the place as he was already stressed out about the whole ordeal. "And I really don't wish for my room to always be smelling like this.." He added.

Toga was silent for a few moments before she then let out a giggle, which had the young Midoriya looking at her in confusion, and she responded with words that she hoped would put the agitated boy at ease. "Izu, none of the other girls know that your sheets were even changed in the first place, well probably except for Yu and Nemi." She shrugged. "But I'm pretty sure they could care less about that at this point." The blonde grinned as she now began to stand up on her toes to bring her face closer to Izuku's. "So like I said darling, you got nothing to worry about."

"Are.. Are you sure..?" Izuku responded, feeling a bit more at ease when processing and thinking about her words.

Having expected this kind of response, her answer was already prepared. She then nodded with a cheerful hum and responded. "Well, it wasn't you that had them washed, now was it? So, as far as the other girls know, I'm the one that was changing my sheets. Not that anyone saw me anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

Himiko scoffed as she smirked while steering her sights up at the ceiling momentarily before looking back at him. "I am usually the first one to wake up in this place. Well, as far as I know. With that in mind, let's just say I work pretty quickly and quietly, and no one even knows I cleaned them." She then gave the green haired boy's nose a soft kiss as she finished her explanation. "Does that help you relax now?" She asked as her hands came to his cheeks and she rubbed his flesh affectionately.

Her words, along with the motion of her hands, definitely did help the young Midoriya feel more at ease. The boy letting out a deep breath as he closed his eyes and leaned his head lightly into her left hand, indulging in the caring action towards him for a moment before he nodded. "Yeah.. it does." He then scoffed nervously as he opened his eyes and gazed down to the ground with flushed cheeks and a awkward smile, appearing embarrassed all of a sudden. "I must have looked pretty foolish there for a bit, huh?"

Himiko giggled at his words as she shrugged and slightly nodded. "I'm not gonna deny that, but I think it was cute." She finished her response with a wink.

"Of course." He responded with a soft chuckle while shaking his head with a slight grin. With one more deep breath, Izuku allowed his worries on the subject to fade away into nothing, seeing as he no longer had a reason to hold onto them. Then smiling at Toga when he opened his eyes to meet her own soul windows. His arms then coming around her slim waist to intertwine his fingers at the back. "Thanks Himiko, I really needed that." He uttered in a grateful voice.

The petite blonde felt her heart flutter at her lover's action towards her, a wide grin curving on her lips as she could not prevent herself from expressing her overwhelming feelings of joy. "Oh Izuku~" She said with a clear voice of bliss as she then got a gentle hold on his cheeks before pulling his head down slightly and standing more on her toes. Crashing their lips together and engaging them both into a deep, affectionate kiss.

Izuku was stunned by the blonde's action for only a couple of seconds, before smiling into the kiss and his body relaxed. His hands pulling her body lightly against him as he returned the kiss.

The fluttering of the blonde girl's heart not showing any sign of easing up, as it only proceeded to get more intense and make her body feel weightless. Now wondering if this is what feeling in heaven was like for a girl. Well, a more calmer part of heaven that is. She knew that without a doubt she experienced the more erotic part of it thanks to Izuku.

The two lovers had allowed their soft and pleasant lip lock to continue for nearly a minute before they broke their lips apart. Even though they did not want to, they knew they had other matters to attend to right about now. Himiko being the first one to speak up.

The blonde hummed softly in contentment as she licked her upper lip. While Izuku remained silent, but it was clear that he also enjoyed the kiss as well judging by the small and genuine smile curved on his lips.

Clearing her throat, Himiko's eyes then began to wander and admire the well fit body of her lover, her hands leaving his cheeks as her fingers began to lightly tickle and trace down the boy's chest, slowly going down to his abs. "As much as I would love to continue enjoying this time with you.. We really should start tidying up, and you getting washed up and dressed, hmm?" She asked with a smirk as she looked up at him with a lifted brow. "Unless you plan to head down there like this.." She said with a teasing voice as she winked at him, but she was not done there though. "Not that I would mind, but I think the others girls might." She added with a soft giggle escaping her.

When looking down at himself, Izuku became flustered as all thanks to Toga, he had honestly forgot that he was naked.

After some short time, the two had managed to clean up Izuku's dorm room to make it appear clean well enough. They had opened up his window to allow the fresh air to fill the room and air out the erotic aroma. They then balled up his sheets together before putting them under the bed to hide them for now, just until either one of them could have the chance to wash them whenever someone would not notice them. Himiko having assured the green haired boy that she had his original sheets in her dorm room and telling him that she would drop them off whenever she has the chance to.

After they were done cleaning, Izuku sighed in relief as getting his room clean was much easier than he had predicted. The boy now dressed in the clothes that he was wearing the previous day for now until he could get to the shower to wash up and dress into a fresh set of clothes for this new day.

He fell to sat down on his bed, landing with a soft grunt escaping him. He ran a hand through his green locks as he leaned forward and then rested his forearms on his lap with closed eyes. ' _Thank God the smell is already almost gone._ ' He thought to himself as the scent was hardly noticable at this point.

Himiko came to sit down on the bed to his right before locking her smaller pair of arms around his more bigger and muscular arm and gave his shoulder a kiss before speaking up. "Well that wasn't very difficult, now was it?" She grinned as she looked at him while she rested her chin on his broad shoulder.

Izuku scoffed as he held in a chuckle at the question, shaking his head. "Yeah, I suppose it wasn't." He looked back at her and nodded. "Thanks again Himiko, for helping me once again. I think I would have been kicked out of here by now if it wasn't for you giving me a hand when I need it. I'm honestly worried now that I might appear to be a bit too reliant on you." He said the last sentence anxiously as he lightly scratched at his left cheek and looked down to the ground with a nervous grin.

The petite blonde chuckled as she shook her head and shrugged. "Now what kind of girlfriend would I be if I just left you with a problem we both created, hmm?" She questioned as her right hand came to his chin to lightly pull his face towards her so he can look at her before holding his cheek once more when their eyes met. "Despite my.. method of taking you." She giggled softly. "I ain't the kind of girl that would even think of screwing over the one she loves. So there's a little fact about me for ya." She winked. "Besides, a couple is a team after all, are they not?" She added as she lifted a brow at him with a confident grin on her lips.

Izuku scoffed softly as he awkwardly smiled again, causing Toga to narrow her eyes at him and pout once witnessing that kind of response.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"Huh?" When processing how he had reacted, he was quick to try and calm her worries as he quickly shook his head. "Oh no, no, no. Sorry, It's not that, it's just um.." He then began to sound nervous towards his last few words, the boy then deeply sighing before he continued, having his first lover's undivided attention as she waited for him to carry on. "It's just new to me to hear that I got a girlfriend, or.. _girlfriends_ really, gosh it sounds more unreal when I say it out loud." He chuckled. "I honestly don't know if my mom will freak out or throw a party over this. She was quite.. outspoken with her hoping that I would get one when attending here. Well, guess now she is getting more than we both have hoped to." He then shrugged as he smiled. "Not that I'm gonna complain about it anymore.. But yeah, that's really all it is." He finished.

Feeing relieved at that response, Himiko was calm once again, then taking her chance to question him about his mother as she became genuinely intrigued with knowing more about the woman who had given birth to the love of her life, the woman that she hoped she would one day get to call her mother-in-law when that perfect day came. She definitely was not like most girls. She felt internally giddy at that thought, now that she thought more about the future, more.. interesting thoughts, but they were more like fantasies really, began to flood into her mind. But she pushed those enticing thoughts to the back of her mind for now and returned to reality once again. "Really? Is there any specific reason why she was hoping for that?" She asked with a lifted brow and a small grin. Looking as if she had a hint of what the reason might be if there was a specific one to be told. Out of all the questions she could have asked about his mom, this was the one that she was most interested in at the moment.

The green haired male gulped as he tensed up and he nervously looked down at his fingers that were intertwined between his knees and his thumbs fiddled with each other. giving Himiko a reason to believe that her question has been answered as a yes just by the expression on his face alone.

"Uh.. W-Well.." He stuttered as he had trouble thinking up the words to explain this reason.

"Well what?" The blonde softly giggled as she waited eagerly for his response.

Feeling too embarrassed to talk about this obviously sensitive subject right now, Izuku shook his head with tightly shut eyes and hummed softly in frustration for a moment before swiftly standing up off the bed. "N-Nevermind, I-I'll tell you later, alright?" He uttered in a bashful voice as he made his way to the window to feel the breeze blow directly on him. Sighing as he lowered his head.

"Alright, I'm sorry I pushed." The petite blonde uttered nonchalantly after she chuckled at the boy's adorable reaction. Though finding a bit of amusement in it, she did not wish to make him uncomfortable or agitated anymore than she already had. Hell, she had already pushed him way out of his comfort zone the night before. She figured once was enough for awhile, even if it did work out in the end.

Then suddenly, there was a knock at the door that had both of them simultaneously looking over at it. The two then glanced at each other as they wondered who that could be at the other side, Himiko smiling as she got up off the bed herself.

"Shall I get it or..?"

Gathering his composure, Izuku took a breath as he gestured with a hand for her to stay put while making his way over to the door. "No, it's fine, I got it." He replied as he walked past her, the blonde shrugging with a grin as she walked behind him.

"Whatever you say, my love."

After quietly clearing his throat, Izuku opened the door a bit, just enough to show himself to whoever was knocking. He felt glad to see that it was just Yu and Nemuri on the other end, both of the beauties looking good as new and ready for the day. "Ah, hey you two." He greeted with a small smile and giving a small wave. "I thought you would be downstairs by now." He commented as his eyes narrowed in confusion.

Yu scoffed with a grin as she was the one to reply first. "Well we were about to, but we felt like we should tell you that the bathroom is free to use now before we go down."

"We didn't want to keep you wondering." Nemuri added with a smile.

Feeling relieved as he had one less thing to worry about, Izuku sighed as he was indeed wondering about that not too long ago. "Thank god.." He whispered. "Alright, thank you. I was actually just thinking about that." He gratefully responded while giving them a nod.

Glad to see that they had put their shared lover at ease, both the blackette and blonde leaned forward to give his cheeks another kiss at the same time, Nemuri on his right and Yu on his left, causing the boy to stiffen up. Obviously, that being something he needed to get used to soon as he felt that was gonna be a common occurance with them now when they were in the clear to do so.

"You're very welcome stud." Yu responded with a smirk before the two then departed once again to join the others downstairs for breakfast. but not before Nemuri had brushed her left hand's fingers on his chin and said something to him.

"Don't take too long now sweetie. Trust me, you'll want Ryuko's food when it's hot. See ya soon~" She finished with a chuckle escaping her as she blew a kiss at him with one of her middle and index fingers and winked at him.

' _Luckily no one was around to see that.._ ' He thought in relief, now closing his door before lightly pounding his forehead on the wooden surface while groaning softly in frustration. "We really got to be much more careful from this point on." He uttered in complaint. It really amped up the pressure for the green haired boy when knowing that he now had three intimate relationships to worry about keeping secret as of right now.

Himiko giggled as she watched him perform his motion, coming up to him to rub his back. "Now, now. Don't fret my love. It's not like anyone saw them do it."

Izuku mumbled quietly for a brief moment as he ceased with his headbanging with one final light pound on the door. He then sighed before responding to the petite blonde's remark. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He huffed.

Now with that issue quickly resolved and out of the way, she had one final question that she was sure would get a cute reaction out of him as she grinned almost wickedly. "Now, how about we go ahead and take that shower together, hmm?"

Izuku's eyes widened as he pulled his head away from the door and his face erupted into a blushing mess at the thought of a joined shower. He could only imagine what would happen if they did go in together.

In the end, they bathed seperately. Not that Himiko was all that serious about it to begin with, mainly saying what she did for the sake of teasing him and getting him flustered one last time before they were to he surrounded by the other beautiful residents of the dormitory and no longer having privacy for a bit. The blonde allowing her lover to go first while she went to her room to gather a new set of clothes for herself.

Izuku did not waste any time in getting himself cleaned and washed up, moving with the utmost speed to get it done and allow Toga to take her turn to do the same. Though she did her routine in a more relaxed state and took her time. Urging Izuku to go along and head downstairs without her before she went into the bathroom, advising him that she will be down as soon as she was ready.

When he had returned to his room to put back his personal hygiene items and putting his worn laundry away. He heard his cell phone vibrating repeatedly on his nightstand as he was putting his shampoo and things down on his dresser. "Huh?" He looked forward curiously at the wall for a moment before looking behind him at the nightstand. His phone was facing down at the surface of the furniture, so he could not see who it was that was calling him.

He walked over to sit down on his stripped bed before picking up the celluar device and looked to see the screen. He bit his lip nervously when he saw the name of the contact that was displayed on the screen.

' _Mom_ '

Knowing his mom, he knew she would most likely have a panic attack if he were to let the call go to voicemail after some time of it ringing. And he never wanted to be one to cause her to become distressed. As a matter of fact, he would honestly beat himself up if he ever did so.

Izuku then took a deep breath to surpress his anxiety, wanting to sound at least somewhat calm when speaking to the mother Midoriya. After he had exhaled, his thumb pressed on the screen to accept the call before he brought the phone up to his ear. "H-Hey mom." He answered with a hint of unease in his voice.

"Good morning my baby boy! Hold on, give me a second here!" Inko shouted cheerfully through the other end. The loud noise of what sounded like a vacuum cleaner was also being heard, which would explain the mother Midoriya's reason for having to shout at the moment.

"Take your time mom." He responded with a smile, to hear his mom sound so bright and energetic this early in the morning. It was always a relaxing thing for him to hear, more so when he saw it.

He waited patiently for a few more seconds before the vacuum suddenly slowly went quiet and he heard Inko begin to speak normally now. "There we go."

"So early in the morning, Mom? You usually save the cleaning till the afternoon." Izuku chuckled as he carefully laid back on his bed and looked up at his ceiling.

Inko giggled before responding to him, knowing that he was speaking facts with that comment. "I know I do, but with you out of the apartment. I have a lot more time to keep the house in tiptop shape."

Izuku scoffed as he grinned at that response, a brow raising as he looked slightly to the side at the phone. "Wow, I have no idea whether to feel glad or insulted about that." He responded humorously.

"Oh, you know I mean nothing bad about that my boy. I just mean that without you around, I don't have much else to do around here other than clean and watch tv."

Izuku was tempted to frown at that comment when hearing that she sounded a bit sad towards the end of her response, internally sighing as I tried to keep himself collected. "Well.. Maybe now is the time where you can start to find another hobby other than cleaning mom."

Inko was heard sighing before she replied to his suggestion. "Yeah, I suppose you are right. Definitely sounds more interesting than sitting on my butt and watching television all day." They both chuckled softly on that comment. "Hmm, maybe I should try and take up yoga or something.. With how quiet it is around here now. It would be a waste to not take advantage of it. Besides," She then nervously giggled before continuing on. "I've been meaning to take on a more active lifestyle as of late."

"Yeah, that's for sure a good and relaxing hobby. Go for it mom." Izuku encouraged kindly as he smiled softly. For a long time now, he had worried about his mom as she was currently on the.. slightly heavy side when she did not used to be when he was a little kid. Not that he was shaming her or anything. He would not even think of doing something like that to anyone, especially not to Inko. Due to.. certain events that he is not willing to recall right now occured in the past. He could not blame his mother for letting herself go after what she had suffered. What they both have suffered at the hands of one certain individual. Anyway, he really just wanted her to have a more healthy lifestyle. What kind of child would not want their loving parent to live a long and healthy life?

The mother Midoriya softly hummed in agreement. "Anyway, enough about me. What about you? How has the first two nights there been? You get yourself a girlfriend yet?" She asked that last question with teasing tone in her voice. Even Izuku could tell that she was grinning from ear to ear after hearing the giddy hum she emitted when she finished.

Izuku deadpanned immediately after she spoke, his cheeks having a faint shade of red on them. Even though he expected her to ask such a question, it still had him somewhat embarrassed. "M-Mom, I haven't even been here long yet."

"Just answer the question." Inko urged as she let out a ecstatic hum, causing her son to roll his eyes and sigh in disbelief of the woman before he answered ever so reluctantly and hesitantly.

"N-No, I uh.. I haven't gotten a girlfriend yet, m-mom.." He cringed as he spoke, hating himself for having to lie to the woman he had always been honest with all his life, but he was just not ready to reveal any of his relationships just yet. ' _I'm sorry mom.. I hope you'll understand this in the future when I am ready.._ '

"Oh, *soft sigh* I really hoped you would have got one by now since you are living in a house full of girls after all. So many to choose from." She giggled as she teased her son once more. Yup, she knew all about his living conditions on the campus. It would be an understatement to say that she was thrilled about the whole thing when he had told her all about it, seeing it as a grand opportunity for her baby to find love early in life. With him being in such an.. ideal environment, it definitely gave him quite a bit of options and got her more hopeful than she already was. Little did she know, her son was much more lucky than she currently thinks.

Izuku then shot up to sit up on his bed again. "Alright, alright, that's enough mom." He groaned as he gently rubbed at his eyes with his free hand.

"Oh, I'm just messing with you sweetheart. You don't need to go and get all riled up now."

"Mhm, whatever you say." He sighed as he brought his hand down from his face. "Anyway mom, I'll have to talk to you later on, alright? I'm supposed to be downstairs for breakfast right about now and I don't wish to keep them waiting." He explained while he calmed his nerves.

"Alright baby, but I expect details during our next call, you hear me? and you better be treating those girls with the utmost respect. I may have spoiled you a little bit, but that doesn't mean I raised you to be a brat." She said as her voice shifted to start sounding like any other authoritative parent.

Izuku weakly grinned as he scoffed when she finished, rolling his eyes once again, but in a more amused manner this time around. "Of course I am mom, you don't have to worry about that. I'm behaving just fine." Now that he thought about it, he did not know if he was truly behaving well after what he done with three of his lovers already.. Could one even consider it.. right for a man to be in a consensual sexual relationship with multiple women. Obviously not in the eyes of society, but this was all very new to him, so he really could not quite make heads or tails of the whole thing just yet. It did feel kind of right to him though.. He could not deny that the three girls had him feeling a pleasant way whenever they showed affection towards him, and he definitely felt something towards them as well, despite what they have done to him. In the end, he accepted them and they did not cause him any trauma or pain. Well, maybe except for when he had the handcuffs on him, but he had already forgotten all about that and forgave Toga for that as he more so did that to himself after how frantic he was at the time.

"Okay, that's good. Alright, I'll let you go now. I hope you enjoy yourself sweetie. I'll talk to you later. I love you!" His mom said energetically at the last bit, Izuku chuckling as he nodded.

"Thanks. I love you too Mom, bye."

And with that, the green haired boy pressed on the phone screen to end the call after bringing the phone down from his ear. Getting off the bed as he stood up while putting the phone into his left pocket, chuckling as he made a comment to himself. "I swear, that woman can be too much sometimes." He smiled as he made his way over to the door and left his room.

With the room now empty once again, in a small vent that was attached to one of the top corners of his room above his bed. There was what appeared to be small surveillance camera looking into the dorm room through the cracks of the vent cover. God and whoever had planted the camera there knew just how much the electronic device had seen depending on how long it has been watching Izuku.

When Izuku had got downstairs, the voices of the other females of the dormitory could be heard casually chatting amongst each other in the dining room. But before he would go on to make his presence known to them, he stepped aside to hide by the entryway for a moment to try and maintain his bearings. Yeah, he may be familiar and somewhat close with some of the girls already, but there were obviously those who were not quite ready to make the same choice as they did. And that is what had the young Midoriya nervous. He did not wish to have those certain girls end up leaving to eat once more in their rooms because of him making them uncomfortable, because they were not ready to get to know him.

"Come on Izuku, get it together. Can't be too pushy about this." He whispered to himself as he lightly slapped his palms on his cheeks a couple times. "Well, here goes nothing." He whispered once more to no one in paricular before he took a deep breath.. and walked into the dining room.

* * *

 **Alrighty, there is the next chapter! Sorry if it isn't much, but I didn't wish to keep y'all waiting more than I already have. I'm sorry for how long it took me to update this. With this new and more active job I recently got. I haven't quite had much time or energy to write by the end of the day. Plus, soooo many great games came out this month, Black Ops 4, My Hero's One's Justice AND Red Dead Redemption 2! It is just... a great month for gamers. XD Anyway, thank you for the patience and I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed this chapter! Will try to pick up the pace with updates when I can!**

 **Oh, And one final thing, I'm gonna be adding Nana Shimura back into the harem because I have a role that I think she is just perfect to do for this fic. And with that change, I am one million percent sure that the harem is final. XD Alrighty, thanks for reading!**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	13. The Voyeur Amongst Them & A Racy Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything. It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **Chapter 12: The Voyeur Amongst Them & A Racy Dream**

* * *

 _Last night.._

"Well then... I was not expecting to see this when I had set up these cameras." A certain pink haired female resident of the girls dormitory home one commented to know one in particular within the safety of her soundproofed dorm room. "But hell, It's not like I'm gonna complain over something this hot." Mei giggled and grinned as she was watching a live feed of Izuku receiving a professionally performed double blowjob from his two newly acquired lovers, Yu and Nemuri. Headphones were over her ears and atop of her head as she was listening in on the sounds of pleasure and ecstasy that filled the boy's room playing over the feed.

The young pink haired girl watched the feed with keen interest, her tongue peaking out of her mouth to slowly lick at her upper lips for a brief moment as her eyes glowed with intrigue and excitement, though a certain sort of excitement was burning throughout her body that caused her loins to quiver and her bombshell body to heat up in arousal.

She wore a small, tight, low cut grey tank top that showed a great amount of her cleavage and hugged her large breasts. The top stopped at just above her belly button, and a pair of black lace panties was the only article of clothing that she wore on her lower body. These were her preferred clothing to wear whenever it came to sleeping or just getting comfortable in the nighttime when she wanted to pull an all nighter for whatever the reason may be.

In her dark room, Mei was seated on a white leather egg chair, and in front of her on her desk was a set up of three monitors, these monitors being the only source of light in the room for her, that were positioned right next to each other across the desk.

The center monitor had the camera feed to Izuku's room up in full screen while the monitor to the left of it had the camera feeds of all the other ladies room, who were all asleep except for Yu and Nemuri as their rooms were empty for obvious reasons.

The monitor to the right displayed feeds to the rest of the house; such as the backyard, front door, kitchen, dining room, living room, gaming/movie room, the recreational table room, the stairs, the hallways of both of the corridors, and the outside of the first floor bathroom.

Mei had not told any of her dormmates that she had installed the cameras that were in the rooms, but they were aware of the ones that were everywhere else.

So little did Izuku or any of the others know, they were being watched in their rooms at all times without them even knowing it. Even when they thought they were alone and having.. private moments to themselves.

The reason for the surveillance cameras was that they were supposed to be solely for security purposes.

Mei had asked the other girls beforehand if she could install the cameras in the rooms. For understandable and frankly quite obvious reasons, her request was flat out denied by everyone without any hesitation.

But.. being the kind of girl Mei is who did not know the meaning of the word boundaries, or did not know how to respect someone elses personal space and privacy when it is needed; she went ahead and had them set up anyway without their permission during whatever convenient opportunity that had presented itself to her.

Though they still are for security purposes, overtime the cameras have succeeded on having the young Hatsume discover something about herself, and that something turned out to be a definite fetish; a certain fetish that she wholeheartedly enjoyed and embraced. And that fetish is...

Voyeurism.

It had all started to develop when she had spotted Mitsuki one night mercilessly pleasuring her pussy with an hitachi magic wand that she had hidden under her bed.

Mei remembered vividly how the stripped sexy spiky ashe blonde dorm advisor was laying down on her bed with her legs bend upwards and spread, exposing her wet cunt to the air. She then had set the wand to the highest option of vibration and pressed the round vibrating end against her throbbing clit and pussy lips before she indulged in the device's exceptional work.

Inconsolable moans and groans were emitting from her as she was also begging for a cock to come and fuck her ruthlessly like the slut she liked to be during any sort of sexual activity at some point during her solo session. She pleaded like her life had depended on a man to make her his own personal cum dump.

Those were Mitsuki's hopes from what Mei could tell by the awfully apparent words she was saying at the time. The mature woman definitely had some strong desires on her mind.

It is a shame though that she could not find the right man that could properly play out such fantasies for her, as her few recent ex-boyfriends were nothing more than vanilla lovers.

She did not have a problem with that one bit as she did enjoy a little bit of passion every now and then during sex. It was just that she also very much enjoyed sheer dominance and ballistic fucking from whoever her lover may be at the time when giving it to her.

Mei noted that Mitsuki also happened to be quite the squirter, as she had witnessed the woman spray her love juices over the lower half of her sheets, drenching them, when she came. Thankfully, there was a mattress cover underneath her bedsheets, so she should did not have to worry about ruining her mattress.

Mei could even determine that one of the orgasms that she had that night must have been an especially powerful one, as she managed to shoot some of her juices far at the wall facing the foot of her bed for a few seconds.

She remembered how swiftly the blonde woman had uncontrollably tossed the vibrating wand to the floor and let out a loud cry as her convulsing body lifted off of the bed slightly. Her left hand then going down to use her fingers to savagely assault her swollen clit a second before she finally climaxed and squirted; letting out a lust fueled scream. All of her fingers came down to her pussy lips to spread them as her cunt launched a messy stream of her erotic juices at the wall ahead of her, making a large wet stain on the hard surface before it quickly died down to spray on the floor and the stream ended on the bed. A quivering dumb grin on her lips as she gasped repeatedly and her eyes had rolled up to hide under her heavy eyelids.

When her orgasm had passed, The blonde MILF was rendered a sweaty, panting mess of a woman as she fell limp on her bed and her legs lowered slightly as they spread far to the sides tiredly to leave her pussy defenceless, her arms moving to rest on the bed beside her. Her shapely body and cock hungry slit still twitching as she was getting over the high. It was safe to say that Mitsuki had quite a bit of cleaning to do when morning time was to come around on that day..

Much to her dismay, she even needed to buy a new hitachi as she had unintentionally broken the one she had used when she had chucked it on the floor.

That was actually the night that Mei had experienced the pleasures of masturbation for the first time in her life; as a matter of fact, it was also the first time that she had experienced any level of sexual excitement. Growing up, there was never anything that thrilled the pink haired girl in that sort of way, but that was simply because she was, regrettably, never looking out for that wonderful, yet frustrating source of euphoria. In this case, she just happened to finally come across it without even meaning to do so.

Mitsuki was not the only one to be a victim of Mei's 'observations' during the time the cameras had been set up, as she had also witnessed a few of the other ladies getting lost in the world of lust in some form as well on different nights.

Like Ochaco, who was just simply using the fingers of her right hand to rub at her wet labia while she lifted the small tee shirt she wore over her bust for her left hand to grope and kneed at her left breast, occasionally pinching lightly at her sensitive nipple. She pleasured herself ever so quietly and cutely while she was laying in bed on one of her sides, heavy breaths and the occasionaly soft moan escaping her.

Then there was a night where she watched a naked Fuyumi who was seated in her desk chair, leaning back against it as she had her legs spread and she was pumping a thick purple dildo that had bumps all around the length of it into her tight pussy. The white with red haired women's figure squirmed as she was fighting to keep the volume of her moans to a minimum while she moved the toy in and out of her cunt at a rapid pace. Her other hand playing with her tits till she came twice and called it a night there.

She even once 'observed' Kyoka making herself cum a few times while using the tiny tip of a drumstick to flick and circle on her highly sensitive clit, whilst her free hand was rubbing at her pussy lips impatiently.

Then there was one night where the young Hatsume caught sight of Nemuri and Yu engaging in some lesbian play in the blackette's room. The two women tribbing as they moaned loudly together while gazing into each others eyes on the bed. They were moving and swaying their hips to make their cunts grind energetically against each other till they finally came together, throwing their heads back as their pelvises went stiff and they twitched throughout the duration of their synchronized orgasm. Both of them screaming for a brief second when they had climaxed. After recovering from the high, the two then cuddled on the bed before falling asleep together in each other's arms for that particular night.

Even if one did not expect such things from some of these girls, they were all still women who had needs of their own and needed to let off a little steam in a way that only sexual release can. No matter how many times or how hard any of them have cummed, Mei could tell that the toys and their own fingers were not enough to completely satisfy them, as there were always a look of longing in their eyes after they were done with themselves.

They all needed something more to satisfy them, something that could really make them feel the pleasures of the flesh in the way that it was meant to be experienced. And if Mitsuki's fantasy fueled ranting to herself during her own solo session had revealed anything to the pinkette; it was that they all needed a man to aid them. A man that had a real cock on them and knew just how to use it on a woman.

So with that in mind, Mei smirked as she was gazing at the center monitor at the young Midoriya's meaty member that was currently being eagerly sucked on by Nemuri while Izuku had no choice but to just sit in his desk chair to writhe in the pleasure that he was lucky enough to receive. "Well, we all definitely have a _gifted_ man amongst us, that's for sure." Mei giggled to herself for a second before she quickly fell silent and her eyes widened in revelation by what she had said. A dumbfound expression presented itself on her face as she blinked a few times.

That look remained for a good long minute before it had finally broke when a cheshire cat grin had curved on her lips. Signifying that an idea had just popped into the technological genius's perverted, but brilliant mind. It was a fantasy really; a fantasy that she intended to make come to fruition. It was a fantasy that was so lewd that it involved the lucky boy that lived in the dormitory with her and the other girls.

The pinkette was never one to beat around the bush, even when it came to saying things that any normal person would be embarassed to speak or even think about. Suppose it was a good thing that she was not a normal girl at all. With all of that said, she might as well will admit it to herself; Izuku was the one important main ingredient of the whole scenario that was playing out in her head that would further fulfill her voyeuristic desires.

Though little did Mei know, Himiko had plans for Izuku that were very similar to hers and she was already way ahead of her on that.

"Hmm.. That could work actually." She uttered to herself, the young pinkette woman grasping lightly at her chin as she was thinking more about the idea that had popped into her head. "It would be a win-win situation for all of us." She commented to no one in particular as she then clicked her tongue. "Yeah.. it's perfect!" She cheered by herself, but her overly chipper mood was quick to go away. "But, I'll worry about that later on! For now, back to the fun~" She chuckled deviously as she dismissed the fantasy for now and focused back on what was happening on the middle monitor presently.

Mei immediately gasped in surprise when she had witnessed the two women that had just finished sucking off the male suddenly being gifted a hot shower via his cum. She would not deny it, she was rather impressed with the incredibly vast amount of thick fluids that he had just busted all over them. "Oh wow, I never would have known that a single man could have so much semen built up. Now this is really gonna require quite a bit of.. _studying_." She giggled.

She then watched the two beauties on the screen now consuming the boy's delicious essence off of themselves before moving to clean each other without any hint of hesitation. "Hmm, Is it really that tasty?" She questioned to herself as she admired how greedily Yu and Nemuri were licking the cum off each other's bodies. The pinkette's breath got caught in her throat as her body erupted into an even stronger heat at the enticing show.

Oh geez, now she was curious and yearning for a taste of the green haired boy herself. If it was making the two best friends on screen be that rough with one another just to lap up Izuku's love juices, he must have quite the addictive flavor to him.

"Damn.. Those two are lucky.." Mei quietly whined with a pout as she leaned back to relax against her chair, curling up into a lazy ball on it as she lifted her feet up off the floor. Her toes peeking out over the edge of her comfortable seat.

When she was all nice and cozy, she let out a trembled sigh as she slowly spreaded her thick legs to reveal a large damp spot on the center strip of her lace panties. The pinkette having been undeniably aroused since she had started watching the trio on screen, deciding that it was about time she gave her wet virgin cunt the attention it so desperately needed.

She bit her lower lip as her breath went ragged. She watched as her right hand moved over to her sacred place, usings the digits to begin steadily rubbing her pussy through the thin fabric of her panties in a circular motion, wettening the tips of her middle, index and ring finger.

Mei's face flushed as she softly gasped when the indirect contact with her unclaimed womanhood occured; her body jolting as a weak surge of pleasure had pulsed throughout her being. One heavy breath after the other escaped from the busty pink haired young woman as she continued to relieve herself of this sexual frustration.

Her left hand then started to move up along the front of her body from her waist. She quietly moaned as she got goosebumps when her fingertips made gentle direct contact with her skin and had traced slowly up her stomach, sending chills up her spine. Her figure momentarily shivered as the heat in her body got more intense as time progressed.

Taking things further, Mei pulled her panties to the side to expose her sopping wet slit before she used the tip of her middle finger to press on the round surface of her hardened clit, causing a moan of slightly heightened volume to leave her mouth as her pussy twitched and her toes curled to point down to the floor. "Mmmph!" She softly squealed as she then started to swiftly make circles on her sensitive nub.

When the fingers of her left hand came into contact with her tank top, she pulled up the hem to steadily unveil the pair of large breasts that were underneath the shirt. When she had finally pulled up the hem enough, her bust immediately spilled out from under the top and jiggled in a way that would have any man idiotically drooling when they had dropped back into place. Her lively nipples ever so erect and begging for attention, to which Mei would not waste any time to grant it.

"Sh-Shit.." Mei moaned as her head leaned back against her chair and she started to pinch and pull at her right nipple while kneeding the squishy mound. The hand that tended to her pretty pink pussy was now rubbing vertically at her folds with her three fingers; the tips of said fingers dipping into her slippery cavern of hot flesh with each forward movement they made, and the length of her middle finger was sliding up and down on her throbbing clit.

With having lost herself in the immense pleasure, Mei's attention steered away from the monitors momentarily.

If she had paid close attention to the monitor that displayed the numerous feeds of the other dorm rooms; she would have spotted a sleeping Nejire getting rather naughty herself in her room..

 _In Nejire's room.._

"I.. Izuku~" The sleeping young Hado whispered with a hushed squeal as she was obviously wet dreaming about the young Midoriya; though it is a shame that she would unfortunately not remember anything of the wonderous dream once morning time came around. She was simultaneously suffocating a fluffy purple pillow betwixt her thighs and laying down on her right side. She was tiredly grinding her clothed, untouched maidenhood against one of the edges of the pillow to relieve her needy sex.

The area of the pillow she was grinding against was damp due to the light amount of erotic juices that emitted from her aroused slit. It should be noted that the blue haired girl had kicked away her blanket at some point during her deep slumber by the foot of her bed, so her and her actions were completely exposed to anyone who may be lucky enough to feast their eyes on what is supposed to be a private display.

She wore a baby blue colored nightie with white thin shoulder straps and white lace at the neckline that had a floral design on it. The neckline did not do much to hide Nejire's modesty as the way she was laying made her squishy cleavage much more apparent. The bottom of her nightie was lifted halfway up her belly to expose the rest of her juicy thighs and the small pair of thin silver silk panties that she wore underneath.

Nejire heavily breathed at a brisk rate as her right hand subconsciously explored her voluptuous body, giving herself tingles as her delicate fingers caressed her silky smoothe skin, and her left hand clenched tightly onto the bed sheets by her face. Her body weakly jolting whenever pleasure surged through her body as she progressively got more hyperactive with her grinding. Soft high pitched moans emitted from her mouth here and there.

It just so happened to be the first time that the young Hado had ever dreamed about anyone in a lewd fashion. Actually, it was the first time that she ever had any sort of lewd dream at all. If she were aware of what was going on through her unconscious mind; she would surely be in for quite a scolding by her own heavily embarassed self. But at the same time, would she regret having it? Would she truly be ashamed of herself for having such a naughty dream about a boy that she had not known for all that long? And was she actually enjoying it?

No, Nope, and oh most definitely yes.. Because it was Izuku.

 _The Dream.._

 _"Nejire.." A very much naked as the day he was born Izuku gently whispered while he released a soft breath over the sensitive skin of an equally naked Nejire's neck. The hot air that escaped the boy's lungs caused the bluenette to shudder and gasp in ecstasy as goosebumps perked up all over her body. Her legs trembled as she tried desperately to press her thighs together to shield her moist slit. But there was an obstacle in the way that took on the form of the green haired male preventing her from doing so._

 _"I-Izuku..!" The flustered girl whimpered his name as her heated body squirmed and her back arched when he started to plant tender kisses on the left side of her neck. The young Hado quietly squealing as her hands gripped at the bed sheets by her shoulders and the inner side of her legs squeezed on his hips._ _Every part of her being was hopelessly at Izuku's mercy, and her body_ was _more than ready and willing to fulfill every carnal desire he may have going through his mind._

 _"God, I swear you're way too cute for your own good, Nejire.. I just can never get enough of you.. I want you to be all mine and mine alone, forever.. but that can only happen when we finally become one.." The young man said with a grin as he relished in the bluenette's reactions to his motions on her. His right hand going down to lightly caress at her left thigh; The tips of his fingers gently tickling the goosebumps on the thick lower limb._

 _His intimate touch caused Nejire to shudder in arousal once more as her pussy throbbed and her juices started to form in higher quantities before they slowly spilled down the well rounded curvature of her ass and onto the bed sheets. The already dark red blush on her face intensified when she had processed his words. "Pl-Please don't s-say that.. ha.. Th.. That's so.. Mph..! e-embarassing.." She moaned as her left hand came over to her mouth and she bit down on her curled index finger. Her eyes were tightly shut as her head turned over to the left when he started to give kisses on_ _the right side of her neck this time around._

 _"But it's true... ain't it my angel? You can't deny that you want this... just as much as I do hmm..? Don't you want to be... one of my women? One of my blushing brides who.. I will love and cherish till the end of time? One of the many mothers of my children? Our children.. I know for a fact.. that you would bear all of us.. such adorable little babies Nejire.. You can't say you don't want all of that, now can you?" He interrogated her with a seductive tone of voice, speaking in between the kisses he was giving her. He then started to add in some nipping at random moments between his lips actions: causing her lust to increase tenfold._

 _'Yes..! I-I want all of that! all of that and so much more with you and everybody else!' Nejire internally cried as she groaned out of bliss at the addition to his loving assault, unable to muster the strength to speak the words that were spoken in her thoughts. Her mind was beginning to drift off to think about such sensational fantasies that he had presented to her, and lord were they ever so tempting to the blue haired young woman._

 _She would get to live happily ever after with the love of her life, her many sister wives, who were all of her best and closest friends that she had made back in her first year of college, and the numerous amount of children that they all may have together during their spectacular life together. Oh how she loved to think about the opportunity to become a mother and wife at such a young age. It would be a dream come true for her._

 _"Well, what's it gonna be Nejire?" Nejire gasped in surprise and opened her eyes when suddenly a very familiar female voice questioned her from her left in front of her face. Her sights were met with the beautiful bright blonde woman known as Ryuko Tatsuma laying down on her front with her head resting on the back of her right hand and facing the bluenette with a warm smile curved on her lips. It should be noted that Ryuko was also present with the two young adults in her birthday suit as well._

 _"R-Ryuko.." Nejire uttered in a quiet dumbfound tone as her pretty bright blue eyes were locked with the older woman's amber colored ones. "What a-are you doing he-" Nejire did not have the chance to finish asking her question, as she was quick to be silenced when Ryuko had lightly pressed her right index finger on her soft lips; the blonde woman shushing her in a soothing manner when she did so._

 _"That is not what's important right now sweetheart." Ryuko softly giggled as she kept her finger pressed against the bluenette's lips for a moment longer before she moved it away. Then all of her fingers motioned to slowly pull back some of her soft blue locks behind her ear. "What is truly important is what you have to say that gives us an answer. So I will ask you again darling.. what is it gonna be? Will you join us all in happiness? Or will you make the foolish decision and throw your opportunity away?" She questioned the young Hado as she lifted a brow and displayed a hopeful grin. Izuku, meanwhile, had stopped his actions as he looked up at Nejire, waiting patiently for her to reply._

 _Nejire gave an adorable pout as she already had her answers to all of the questions that were asked towards_ _her. Why else would she allow herself to be in this sort of predicament with the green haired boy and the blonde older woman. Of course, both Izuku and Ryuko already knew what she wanted. They really just wanted to hear her admit it to them._

 _"I would never want to run away from something like this.. something so... amazing. Not now, not ever.." Nejire spoke up with certainty and without hesitation as she then smiled at Ryu_ _ko; the blonde woman smiling back, satisfied with the bluenette's answer as she nodded._

 _"Atta girl. That's what I like to hear." Ryuko commented with a grin as she then leaned her head towards Nejire and lightly held the sides of her chin with her thumb and index finger to keep Nejire's head in place. The blue haired young woman eyes widened in shock as her heart skipped a beat when the blonde's face approached her own. She was unable to protest as she had no time to do so, not that she wanted to, as she then tensed and a cute squeak forced its way out of her when Ryuko's lips had mashed against hers._

 _Her body was swift to relax after a few seconds as she deeply exhaled through her nose, releasing a quiet moan of content, and her eyes slowly came to a close when she started to reciprocate the deep and passionate kiss. The two beauties subconsciously added their warm, wet tongues into the mix as they started to dance and twist with each other. Their saliva merging as one and sticking between their combined lips. "Ryuko~" She moaned the older woman's name after a smack of their lips echoed throughout the room._

 _Izuku licked his lips before flashing a smirk as he watched the breathtaking sight in front of him. "I'm glad to see that you two get along so well." He softly chuckled as he then leaned his head towards them, attempting to try and include himself in the erotic fun._

 _It took the flustered Hado and Tatsuma quite a bit of effort to pry themselves away from the intense lip lock they shared together; Both of them gasping for air as the moist appendages in their mouths had a string of saliva connecting them. Their heavy eyelids opened slightly for them to stare at one another in a lustful daze._

 _"Any room for one more?" Izuku asked as he looked back and forth at his two lovers._

 _Ryuko chuckled as she was just about to grant the young man his request, but she was beaten to the punch when Nejire had surprisingly took it upon herself to answer him first._

 _The bluenette turned her head to look up at Izuku with a light blush on her face and she flashed him a cute smile. A smile that definitely worked on making the green haired boy's heart pump with joy as a light blush of his own dusted over his cheeks and he looked at her with an astonished look in his eyes. "For you, there will always be room.." Nejire said in a soft voice as her arms moved to wrap around his neck. She then started to look bashful as what she was about to say to him next was rather embarassing for her to speak, but she would be courageous and maintain her composure if it was for Izuku. "B...Baby.." She whispered as her lips pursed and she looked off slightly to her right with her blush going a darker shade of red; the volume of the whisper being just loud enough for the two with her on the bed to hear._

 _Ryuko held back a giggle at the shy girl's last word; the blonde woman actually being impressed that the usually pure Nejire managed to make herself bold enough to call Izuku by the all too common endearing nickname. 'Izuku was not wrong when he said she was too cute for her own good.' She thought as she smirked._

 _It was at that point that Izuku had lost all self control and allowed his love for the bluenette to take over his bodily functions. "Nejire.." He uttered under a heavy breath as his thick green locks casted a shadow over his emerald soul windows. The calling of her name caused the flustered Hado to look back at the young Midoriya._ _When she had turned her head to face him once more, Izuku went on the offensive as he shot his head forward and delivered to her a heated kiss._

 _Nejire squirmed as she whimpered adorably when the lips of her beloved united with her own. Her body heat rising in temperature as her back slightly arched and her virgin pussy became more soaked than before. Her legs instinctively wrapped around Izuku's waist as she let out a soft squeal in the middle of the kiss when she felt his strong hands come up and start to fondle the defenseless soft orbs of flesh that blessed her chest. His fingers eagerly squeezed at her sensitive bust as the digits sunk deep into the marshmellow like mounds and her nipples peeked out from in between the bases of his middle and index fingers._

 _"Oh my, I guess he's finally lost it now, hasn't he?" Ryuko questioned to no one in particular as she scoffed in amusement. She then lifted her head before resting it on the bottom of her palm and she continued to observe the two young adults consummating their love for each other beside her. "Mm, I might as well will enjoy the show then." She added before she licked her lips and grinned; having lapped up some of Nejire's saliva that still remained on her mouth and gladly consumed it._

 _'Delectable~'_

 _Back to reality.._

"S.. Something.. C... C-Coming..!" Nejire moaned in her deep slumber, her breathing going by faster as she made the pillow between her thighs rub on her clothed clit harder; her first orgasm of the night about to strike her like a bullet train any second now.

A few seconds later, she then sharply gasped as her jaw lowered and her body started to convulse where she laid; the bluenette having cummed hard on the pillow right then and there. One shaky gasp after the other audible from her with each wave of intense pleasure that had washed over her being.

When her orgasm had subsided, she was still very much asleep and was now panting heavily as a light patch of sweat had covered her flushed face.

She was in such a euphoric state for about half a minute before a weak grin appeared on her lips and her sleeping form started to gyrate her hips to rub her pussy on the pillow's edge once more. Those soft moans of hers flooding the interior of the room once again.

One can be confident to assume that her dream was far from over.

 _Back with the voyeur.._

"F-Faster! Harder Izuku! Fuck her like you h-hate that dick craving whore!" Mei uttered mindlessly as she harshly panted while gazing in front of her at the middle monitor. Her tongue loosely poking out of her mouth as her fingers were rubbing vigorously at her aching sex. Meanwhile, her other hand had lifted up one of her breasts in order for her mouth appendage to greedily feast on its solid peak, coating it, along with her areola, with her spit. The loud squelching of her hot pussy juices were audible throughout the entire interior of her dorm room; The young woman having long soaked the cushion of her seat and the floor below it with her cum. She had already lost track of how many times she climaxed while watching Izuku fuck the pair of besties that were with him.

She was not always the kind of girl who would say such vulgar things about her friends. But with how far gone her senses and mind were, she was hopeless in trying to prevent the harsh things that were to come out of her mouth at any moment.

Accepting and adapting to the life of a dedicated voyeur truly changed the busty pinkette for what she thought was for the best. However, in the eyes of any other person, it was surely debatable.

On the monitor that fully displayed Izuku's dorm, it showed the sweating young Midoriya sitting and leaning back on his chair with a quivering grin on his face. He was facing down to watch the bubbly cheeks of Yu's ass ripple with each time she had roughly slammed herself down onto his throbbing dick while he tightly held onto her hips. He pulled her down strongly and thrusted his pelvis into her rear end to add extra force to the noisy clapping impacts.

A look of utter satisfaction was on the blonde's face as her back was facing Izuku and she was holding onto the front ends of the chair's armrests.

Nemuri was also expressing her inner voyeur herself, as she was enjoying the view of her best friend wildly riding Izuku like no fucking tomorrow. The blackette was seated on the edge of the boy's bed as she was playing with her recently claimed cunt that had Izuku's jizz seeping out of it and sliding down her inner thighs. She was biting down on her lower lip while her body was squirming erratically.

"He's about to c-cum again.. Oh fuck yes.. Fill her up M-Midoriya.. Flood her slutty p-pussy up with your delicious seed." Mei pleaded as she was able to come to that conclusion when she noticed Izuku tightly grit his teeth and his face scrunch up slightly.

Her hand now started to truly give it its all to make herself climax along with the three that were on the screen. "C.. C-C-Cum..! m-ming! Aaha!" Then right on cue, Mei screamed along with Yu as her figure arched when the strongest orgasm so far tonight had hit her with a powerful punch. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her butt, as well as her heels, had lifted off of her chair and her cum started to rapidly drip down onto the floor and seat below.

Her fingers were beginning to frantically abuse her clit in order to intensify and prolong the mindnumbing climax she was experiencing. Nevermind about what was said earlier; this was by far the best cum she ever had, period. Her pussy and lower body trembled ever so violently as she rapidly gasped and she had absolutely no control over herself to prevent the stupefied grin that had presented itself on her face.

After almost a minute of suffering through the best orgasm of her life; Mei was rendered utterly exhausted as she slumped back down on the chair, making it nearly fall back, and her feet slipped off to crash onto the floor when the wild sensations had died down.

"W.. W-W-W-Wo-o-ooow.." The pinkette's voice and curvaceous figure shuddered as she gazed dumbly up at the ceiling above. Her perverted grin was still somewhat apparent on her lips as drool was leaking out from the left side of her mouth. "I.. I-I'm go-gonna love.. h-having this g-guy around.." She declared with a shaky groan before she chuckled tiredly and glanced down at the feed.

Her vision was met with the scene of Yu and Izuku recuperating from their synchronized climax. The busty blonde was leaning back on Izuku's broad body as the green haired boy's still rock hard phallus had popped out of her slit. The massive load of potent spunk that he had unloaded into her fertile womb flowing out of her cunt rapidly.

Yu once again had no regrets on letting Izuku cum inside of her and potentially impregnating her, as being creampied by the lucky male was still undeniably one of the greatest feelings in the world to her. Little did the blonde or the blackette know at the time that the both of them would continue to be filled up with his hot baby batter for a few more long hours that night.

And Mei had absolutely no intention of missing a single moment of that action..

When Nejire had woken up come morning time; she yawned as she sat up on her bed and stretched out her arms over her head for a few seconds. Her large chest puffing out when she had arched her back and she moaned when the relief that was given by the stretch hit her. She then slouched when she was finished and she rubbed her left eye tiredly with the back of her wrist, her lips lightly smacking together a couple of times.

The bluenette looked to her right and quickly noticed her favourite fluffy violet pillow beside her. "Huh?" Her eyes narrowed curiously as she immediately noticed a very.. peculiar detail about it that she knew was not there before she fell asleep.

She then reached to grab the pillow and brought it up to hold it in front of her over her lap to examine a specific edge that had a visible wet stain on it. "Did I.. drool here?" She questioned in a confused tone as she slightly tilted her head. This was an unexpected possibility to her as she had never drooled in her sleep before.

However, she did not dwell on the matter for too long though as she shrugged and thought that the liquid that had caused the stain must have been her saliva. She put the pillow aside and got out of bed to make it before getting ready to shower and start her day. The reason for why she felt.. pretty darn swell, more so than usual at least, was unbeknownst to her. But, she of course, did not complain.

Shortly after the young blue haired woman had gotten out of bed; she failed to notice the mess that she had made out of her panties when she took them off and tossed them into her hamper that she had kept in her closet, leaving herself in only her nightie for the time being.

When she had finished gathering her clothing; she immediately left her dorm room to go and take her morning shower. A chipper smile on her face as a certain handsome young man with messy green hair and freckles was all that was on her mind right now.

Oh, how she could not wait to see him again real soon this morning..

* * *

 **Heyo my fellow perverts! Well, there you have it. The next smutty chapter that a lot of you have been asking for. Well, not the details but just a chapter in general. XD So I hope this silly addition to the fic was satisfying enough! I swear for sure this will be the last lemon involving Yu and Nemuri for now. XD I'm sorry, I just _really_ like what I have going for those two in this. XD **

**I would like to announce that I have officially decided to create an anthology of short stories for MHA. Some are kind of long one shots and some are gonna be seperated into multiple chapters. It all really depends on the ones I am gonna be expanding on a little bit. These stories will be having the lovable cinnamon roll himself having a "happy ending" with either a single, a couple or a few of the lovely ladies just from MHA in many different settings and scenarios. So if you enjoy my smut writing, you may wish to keep an eye out for that! But, that's all up to you. I already have quite a bit of ideas going for it and can't wait to show you all! I am part ways into writing the first one. I'm not sure when I'll have it published, but I am for sure gonna have it out as soon as I possibly can when I'm done!**

 **The Harem!**

 **\- Ochaco Uraraka 18**

 **\- Momo Yaoyorozu 18**

 **\- Mina Ashido 18**

 **\- Mitsuki Bakugo 34**

 **\- Toru Hagakure 18**

 **\- Kyoka Jiro 18**

 **\- Tsuyu Asui 18**

 **\- Nejire Hado 19**

 **\- Mei Hatsume 18**

 **\- Fuyumi Todoroki 20**

 **\- Itsuka Kendo 18**

 **\- Himiko Toga 18**

 **\- Nemuri Kayama 28**

 **\- Ryuko Tatsuma 33**

 **\- Yu Takeyama 26**

 **\- Ibara Shiozaki 18**

 **\- Camie Utsushimi 20**

 **\- Katsumi Bakugo 18**

 **\- Rei Todoroki 35**

 **\- Fem Shouto Todoroki 18**

 **\- Shino Sosaki 26**

 **\- Ryuko Tsuchikawa 26**

 **\- Tomoko Shiretoko 26**

 **\- Yui Kodai 18**

 **\- Pony Tsunotori 18**

 **\- Setsuna Tokage 18**

 **\- Reiko Yanagi 18**

 **\- Miruko 25**

 **\- Melissa Shield 18**

 **\- Emi Fukukado 28**

 **\- Kaoruko Awata 21**

 **\- Nana Shimura 40**

 **Just wanted to put the for sure 100% final list of the harem in this chapter. No more indecisiveness for this writer! XD I deeply apologize if that has been utterly annoying to see the list** **change so many times up until this point. But I promise you, this is the definitive list. Fic is crazy enough already with all these girls. lol Not gonna be adding more. Alrighty, that is all I have to say for now! Have a great day, and thank you very much for reading!**

 **Whoops! almost forgot, Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind! It is greatly appreciated!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	14. Breakfast Time Bonding

**A/N: Important info at the end! Be sure to read please and thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi!**

 **Chapter 13: Breakfast Time Bonding**

* * *

"Um.. G-Good morning.. Everyone.." A sweating Izuku greeted as he was standing still at the entryway of the dining room. Every lady, both young and mature, of the dormitory, excluding Himiko, all had their eyes on him as soon as he walked into the dining room when they heard his footsteps.

Mitsuki and Ryuko were seated at the ends of the long table. Mitsuki was sitting at the end that was closest to the entryway, so she had to look back over her shoulder to look where the flustered Modoriya was standing. Ryuko was seated at the opposite end.

Sitting on the seven seats along the side of the table that was facing the large window that looked out to the front yard, starting from Mitsuki's end and going down towards Ryuko, was Kyoka, Fuyumi, Yu, Momo, Tsuyu, Toru, and Itsuka.

On the other side of the table that was facing the entrance to the kitchen, also starting from Mitsuki's end, the first and fourth seat were empty. Between the two free chairs was Mina in the second and Nejire in the third. Then going past the empty fourth seat was Mei, Ochaco, and Nemuri.

"Aye, there he is! Good morning, Izuku!" Mitsuki greeted back as she smiled at Izuku when she turned her upper body slightly to the left and rested her arm over the head of her chair. "We were beginning to think that you were gonna be sleeping in and missing out on breakfast again. I'm glad to know that isn't the case this time around. Also, perfect timing! Ryuko has just finished up cooking the last of the food."

After Mitsuki was done talking, Mina, Toru, Nejire and Mei greeted him in bright and chipper voices, More so Nejire and Mei. The energy of Mei's greeting was initially a surprise to Izuku, but he didn't worry about it for too long as he shrugged it off and thought of it as her trying to be friendly. Yu and Nemuri greeted their secret lover with sultry voices before sending a wink his way; which he noticed as he briefly blushed. Kyoka, Fuyumi, Tsuyu, and Itsuka greeted him with casual, friendly voices. Then Momo and Ochaco had greeted him while sounding hesitant to do so.

"Good morning Izuku, nice of you to finally join us for a morning meal." Finally, Ryuko took her turn to greet the anxious boy. "It seems that one of the girls was very eager for you to come and offered to reserve you a seat." Ryuko chuckled softly as she looked slightly to the left at the bubbly bluenette who was hopping her butt on her chair.

"Oh, oh, right here Izuku!" Nejire called for his attention as she waved a hand in the air before she pointed to the empty seat to her right, strongly resisting the urge to jump out of her chair and go over to him in order to physically urge him to come sit down; though it was more like she wanted to force him to do it.

"I-I see.." Izuku stiffled a chuckle. "Well, I'll be taking my seat then.." Izuku said with a soft, grateful voice.

He was immensily relieved to know that he was genuinely welcomed by most of the ladies. So with that fact alone, he took a deep breath to relax his nerves before he started to move around the right side of the table, from his point of view, to go sit down in the spot that Nejire had reserved for him.

"Th-Thank you." Izuku said to Nejire with a small smile as he sat down next to her, pushing himself, as well as his chair, slightly up to the edge of the table when he did.

"You're welcome!" Nejire responded ecstatically, now putting in the effort to reel in her excitement; though her body was making it out to be a rather difficult task for her to carry out.

After he sat down, Izuku's eyes had nearly bulged out their sockets and he internally cried out in surprise when he was just now noticing what was pretty much breakfast Heaven laid out on the table. ' _Holy crap! This is such an insane amount of delicious.. looking.. and smelling food! Then again.. There are sixteen people living here.. but still! How early did Ms. Tatsuma have to wake up in order to cook all of this?!_ ' Izuku inwardly spoke in amazement and disbelief as he looked down the long table from Ryuko's side to Mitsuki's side.

Set in front of each person were clean, empty white plates. There were a couple of plates set near the ends of the table that had numerous toasts stacked up on top of each other. There were also large plastic bowls that were nearly filled to the brim with a variety of breakfast foods; from eggs, bacon and hashbrowns to pancakes, french toast and waffles! Something for everyone who have different tastes in what they would like to eat when it came to a breakfast meal.

' _The budget for this place must be nuts if they usually have meal times like this.'_ Izuku added to his thoughts as his mouth started to water the more he continued to dumbfoundedly stare at the plethora of food in front of him. He really shouldn't be surprised for the dormitory having a large budget for food and whatever else, as in fact every single one of the dormitories on the campus shared this benefit. Musutafu College was the most prestigious and one of the most wealthiest schools in all of Japan, after all.

It was hard for the girls not to notice how Izuku was staring at the food in a slack jawed manner. So when they did notice it, quiet chuckles and giggles immediately erupted throughout the dining room from them; even Ochaco and Momo couldn't prevent the sounds from coming out of their mouths. Some of them had even found the expression to be a rather cute, as well as an amusing, look for him.

His two recent secret lovers thought so especially as their hearts fluttered upon witnessing the sight. It is a shame though that they didn't have the privacy to jump his bones right then and there, as they suddenly had the powerful urge to do so. Despite how sore their nether regions were still from last night's session with the lucky green haired boy. They still wouldn't pass on the opportunity if it had presented itself to them.

"I'm gonna go ahead and assume that you like what you see there, Izuku?" Ryuko questioned the astonished boy with a proud grin, the woman obviously taking great pride in her perfected cooking abilities.

"Oh for sure." Izuku responded with high enthusiasm as a grin had forced itself onto his lips. "This all looks like it could beat my mom's cooking anyday! But.. please don't tell her I said that, okay?" He immediately pleaded with Ryuko when he realized what he just said. ' _I don't think her heart would be able handle that.._ ' He inwardly commented lowly.

"You have my word." Ryuko giggled.

Mina looked to the only empty seat remaining to her left curiously for a second before steering her gaze over at Izuku. "Hey, where's Himiko?" She asked. "Nejire told us that she was with you in your room when she came down earlier. Why didn't she come down with you?"

Izuku tensed at her question. "O-Oh, um.. She's in the bathroom at the moment, but she said that she would be right down shortly when she was done.." Izuku nervously responded while flashing an awkward smile. The risky, yet exciting, quickie him and his petite blonde lover had earlier flashing through his mind. Causing a faint blush to erupt on his cheeks and his libido to rise just a tad bit.

"Oh, alright. I suppose there's nothing to worry about then." Mina smiled, not thinking much of it at this point.

Everyone then looked to Mitsuki when she had caught their attention when she clapped her hands together a couple of times. "If that's so then, I'm sure she won't mind if we start digging in before her. The food isn't gonna stay warm forever." She chuckled.

"Indeed." Ryuko agreed with her fellow mature blonde. "Eat up everyone!" She granted permission. "But before you do though, please be careful and make sure that you get your meal in a patient and orderly fashion. I don't wish to be replacing the _new_ table cloth so soon." She sighed as she had already lost track of the amount of times that they have had to replace the table cloth, prior to Izuku's arrival, due to the large group of ladies always finding some way to ruin them as they were always just a little too excited when it came to picking from the large selection of meals that she would cook for them.

"Yes/Aye-Aye ma'am!" Everyone, excluding Mitsuki, responded before they wasted no more time and started to gather their desired foods, Izuku taking his turn last. As the old gentlemen saying goes; ladies first. Himiko had joined them at some point while they were doing so as it took quite a few minutes for everyone to get what they wanted in a organized fashion like Ryuko had wanted.

"Mmm! I swear your cooking just gets better and better everytime, Ryuko!" Ochaco complimented the chef before she would take another forkful of french toast into her mouth. A delighted squeal emitting from the brunette when her taste buds had exploded because of the food's delectable flavour.

"It does seem like you manage to out do yourself after each meal, Ryuko." Fuyumi chimed in with a kind voice after she had consumed a bit of scrambled eggs in a proper manner.

"Oh, that's enough you two.. But thank you." Ryuko's face flushed as she looked off to the side with a bashful grin.

"Jesus, this is so fucking good." Yu commented as she took in a single square cut piece of a pancake.

"Yu!" Mitsuki called her out with a firm tone of voice. The called out blonde letting out a startled squeak as she tensed when she heard her fellow blonde say her name. "We're at the table, and you should already know how that kind of language is absolutely prohibited at the table by now." The spiky blonde scolded Yu as she sent a glare her way. "I swear, most of the girls here are much younger than you, yet you are the only one in this place that I always have to keep an eye or ear out for the most. Here I was thinking I was done with doing motherly duties after eighteen years." Mitsuki sighed as she shook her head into her left hand.

All of the others present at the table simply continued to eat and converse with one another in a nonchalant manner, as if this was an event that often occured within the dormitory. All except one person was paying them no mind.

Izuku lifted a brow and eyed Mitsuki with a baffled gaze at the last bit of her scolding just as he was about to chew on a slice of white toast. ' _Wait.. Does that mean she's a mom?_ ' The green haired male pondered as he lowered his toast slightly away from his mouth.

Yu quickly chewed her food before she gulped it down and responded to Mitsuki's complaint with an anxious tone. "Heheh.. Sorry about that Mitsu.. I got a little bit too excited, but come on! Can you blame me?" She retorted as she brought her open hands near her breasts and pointed her fingers down at her meal. "I mean, come on!"

Mitsuki rolled her eyes before she resumed eating her own meal. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just make sure that you watch your mouth and avoid swearing again or else you will have earned yourself a well deserved punishment!" She warned with a growl as she sent a final glare at Yu before lightly stabbing a sausage link with her fork and bringing it up to her mouth to take a bite out of it.

Yu gulped as she stiffled an awkward giggle and looked down to start eating her food in a more patient manner this time around. Her mood evidently calming down to appease Mitsuki's demand. "Y-Yes ma'am.." She acknowledged with a voice of respect.

' _Well, I'm glad to know that this place can get lively when it comes time to eat._ ' Izuku flashed a perplexed grin as he watched the scene finish playing out. The young Midoriya then sent his older blonde lover a sorry glance.

"So Izuku?" In a startled motion, Izuku's bottom lifted off of his seat slightly when he heard Ryuko call to attract his attention. To which she was successful in as his head quickly turned to look at the woman.

"Yes ma'am?" Izuku acknowledged.

"Since you are an official resident here and we're all going to be sharing the same roof and all for quite some time. Why don't you go ahead and tell us just a bit about yourself. If it isn't too much of a request that is." Said Ryuko while she consumed a strip of bacon, looking at Izuku with a curiously risen brow.

It was at that moment that the whole dining room had suddenly went silent again and Izuku's breath got caught in his throat when he noticed that all of the females now had their eyes and ears locked on him... again. Oh, how he hated to be in the spotlight like this.. But nevertheless, he would try his damnest to make himself as much of an open book to his dormmates as he possibly can in order to satiate their curiosity and hopefully bond with them all better if they ever decide to reciprocate the gesture.

"Um.. O-Okay.. I don't see any harm in that. I would have to open up sooner or later." He awkwardly scoffed. "Is there anything in particular that you all would like to know?" Izuku gave them the option as he tried with all of his might to remain composed. Struggling not to reach up to pull on the collar of his shirt.

Little did the young man know that there were four of the numerous females that surrounded him who were especially curious about his life. One of them being an excited blue haired cutie and the other three being ones that he was already _very_ well acquinted with.

"Hmm, I suppose what would be a good question to start us off is.. How old are you?" Ryuko took the chance to question him first. Taking it upon herself to initiate the interrogation. Though she was already well aware of the boy's age, she thought it would be a good idea to ask it just in case the other girls were curious about the detail.

"I'm eighteen." Izuku answered somewhat calmly.

"Alright then. Thank you for the answer." Ryuko flashed him a grateful smile. "Now, anyone else have a question for Izuku that they would like to ask?" The blonde questioned as she looked to the other girls in wonder.

The second she had finished asking her question to the female crowd, Ryuko softly giggled as she noticed that an eager young Hado had already raised her hand.

"Oh, I got a question!" Nejire called out as she cutely grinned. Her ample bust bouncing underneath her casual dress for a few seconds as she hopped her butt on her chair slightly again for a few seconds.

"Go ahead, my darling. Ask away." Ryuko amusingly acknowledged.

Knowing that she was granted permission, the delighted bluenette quickly turned her body on her chair enough to slightly face Izuku before she would go on to reveal what was on her mind. The green haired boy reciprocating the motion as he too looked at Nejire with a light blush dusted on his cheeks. The heartwarming grin that looked like it was stuck on her lips was quick to make the boy feel weak in the knees.

"W-What's on your mind, Nejire?" Izuku inquired as he gave her his undivided attention.

"Okay, okay!" Nejire beamed as she ceased her butt hopping. She cleared her throat before she would proceed to speak. "Do you think that you can tell us just a tiny bit about your life? Doesn't have to be anything too personal. You can share whatever you are most comfortable telling us."

"Um.. Yeah, that's n-not a problem." Izuku indulged the bluenette as he gave her a nod. ' _I just wish that she asked for something a little bit more specific.. but what the heck, I might as well say what I can._ ' He internally commented as he then turned his head to glance at the many females that were looking at him and waiting for him to answer. "Well.. There really isn't much that happened in my life that's worth bringing up.." He scoffed anxiously as he rubbed at the back of his head. "My life.. is a pretty average one, I guess I can say. So nothing too exciting occured at any points. I don't have much family or relatives, as far as I know at least, to speak of other than my Mom." He smiled at the thought of his loving, one of a kind Mother. "I uh.. I think that's just about as much interesting info I can think of at the moment." He chuckled softly.

"You.. don't have a Father in the picture?" Fuyumi out of nowhere asked, her question immediately earning a shocked gaze from the young Midoriya and the other girls. Even they knew not to ask that question judging by how he had seemed to skip over mentioning his old man.

"Fuyumi!" Mitsuki called out appalingly.

When she processed the reactions she had received, the white with red haired woman grunted in a highly anxious manner as her hands quickly came up in front of her chest to wave side to side almost frantically. Having now just realized that she had just walked into uncharted territory by asking what she did.. or at least she thought. "Oh gosh, I-I'm so sorry! F-Forget what I as-"

"No, no, no." Izuku was quick to interject as he spoke up in a somewhat relaxed tone to try and relieve Fuyumi of her worry and guilt. "It's okay, there's really no need to go and apologize. I-I.. I can see why you would ask that.."

"Does that mean.. you'd be willing to answer her question?" Said Momo after a brief silence had gone by.

"I am.. but only if you all would be willing not to ask for details afterwards.." He pleadingly requested. "This is not an easy thing for me to talk about.. So I'm only gonna keep the answer brief if that's okay?"

The girls took a few seconds to glance and nod at each other in compliance towards his request before looking back at him and giving him their undivided attention. Mitsuki taking up the mantle to speak up for everyone.

"Of course Izuku, we'll respect your wishes if that's what you want." The spiky haired blonde said as she smiled kindly at him. "We're just glad to know you're willing to open up to us about personal things. Even if it is just a little bit." She shrugged.

Izuku released a soft sigh of relief at the ladies understanding as he smiled back and nodded to them. "Thank you so much, really." He replied. He then cleared his throat before he would proceed to satiate his dorm mates curioisity. "No, my Father isn't in my life.." He shook his head. "At least he hasn't been for a few years now that is." He answered with a low voice as he looked down to his lap with a weak frown present on his mouth. The look he made quickly earned sympathy from some of the girls, while his secret lovers and Nejire felt like as if the sharpest of needles had gone and pricked at their already aching hearts.

Sadness.. looked absolutely horrendous on Izuku. It just didn't go well with that cute, kissable, and just overall lovable face of his at all and the four ladies who's affection he had captured hated seeing him like that with a passion. Right now, they wished to do nothing more than to crush that painful emotion within him into nothingness by doing _whatever_ it takes to make him smile for them again, and one could bet that a lot of ideas were coming to them that they knew would do just the trick. Well, more so for Himiko, Yu and Nemuri.

"I hope that answer will suffice for now." Izuku said as he raised his head again to look at the females. "Please, don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't trust any of you and I'm just trying to prevent you from getting to know me better, I assure you. It's actually quite the opposite really. Right now, I want nothing more than to be open with you all about my life and who I am. But it's like I said.. My Father.. He is just one of those things that I don't feel comfortable talking about as it does hurt to bring him up and the whole... mess that happened with him." He sighed before he attempted to break the tension and ruin his somber mood by flashing them a smile once again. "Soo.. Please don't be too upset with me for not telling you more. I promise that I will answer anything else you may want to know at this point." He finished as he managed to maintain his smile.

"Well is what he said enough for you, Fuyumi?" Yu questioned the white haired female as she was close to glaring at her for putting her man in such a difficult position.

Fuyumi nodded without hesitation as she sweated lightly due to her guilt. "Yes, I-It's more than enough Izuku. Heheh.. Thank you for giving me some sort of an answer. If I knew it was a sensitive topic, I swear I wouldn't have asked." She smiled anxiously.

"Well, you didn't know. So I suppose that should make it okay." He assured her as his smiled curved up more. His words, along with his smile, were successful in making Fuyumi feel more at ease.

Now what had motivated Fuyumi to even ask her question in the first place was that she had the sneaking suspicion, which was now confirmed to be true, that the boy was not on the best of terms with his Father and she was curious to find out if she would be able to relate to him in that way as she too didn't quite get along with her own Father. Yup, that was actually putting it lightly. And yes, she knew full well that it may not be the best way to find any sort of commonality with Izuku. But hell, she was eager to start somewhere.

"Alright.. thank you again." Fuyumi uttered as she flashed him a closed smile.

"Well then, now that we're back to being cool with one another and that's out of the way. Anyone else got something they would like to ask him?" Mitsuki said nonchalantly as she looked to the younger than her girls. "Ah, ah, ah, not you Nejire. You've already had your turn. Let the others have a go at it, why don't ya?" The spiky blonde beauty chuckled as she was swift to shut down the now pouting young Hado as she was about to blurt out another question.

"Aww.." Nejire whined as she let her head hang and a depressing aura surrounded her. Mina giggled awkwardly as she started to comfort the downcast girl by patting her lightly on the back.

"There, there Nejire. You'll be okay. It's not like it's the end of the world." Said the pink skinned girl.

' _I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see her so enthusiastic to ask more questions._ ' Thought Izuku as a sweatdroplet appeared over his head and he observed Nejire's current mood until Mitsuki had spoke up again.

"So, who's up next? Anyone?" Mitsuki inquired once more. She then looked to the right side of the table when she noticed that the only brunette of the dormitory had raised up one of her hands. "Yes, Ochaco?" She acknowledged the flushed Uraraka. All eyes then quickly steered over at Ochaco's direction after she did, excluding Nejire's though as she had now planted her head face down on the table and her depressing aura was still consuming her.

"Do you perhaps.. have any hobbies?" The bashful brunette asked as she looked down to her lap to see her twiddling thumbs.

Once again, cue the good ole' flustered Midoriya once all the attention was back on him.

"Y-Yes, I.. I do have a few hobbies that I enjoy doing from time to time." Izuku responded.

"You care to tell us what these hobbies are?" Nemuri asked with a smirk as she leaned forward enough over the table to get a good look at her secret shared lover.

"W-Well.." Izuku gulped as he strongly hoped that what he was about to reveal to them now would not make him sound like he was trying to brag. "I do have hobbies that got a lot to do with music." The purplette rocker at the table was quick to perk up at that bit of information.

"Is that so? Does that mean you can play an instrument?" Ryuko inquired, her question making the young Jiro's intrigue on the subject rise up more.

Izuku blushed as he scoffed timidly while rubbing at the back of his head. "I... play a few, yeah." He answered.

Kyoka softly gasped when she heard Izuku say that as she now stared at the boy while being utterly slack jawed. ' _Really?! I wonder what sort of instruments he plays. Oh please god let them be the ones that I am thinking of._ " She prayed internally as she momentarily shut her eyes tightly while gazing up at the ceiling. Her action going unnoticed by the others as they continued to look at the male greenette.

"That's interesting to know, ribbit." Tsuyu commented as she blankly stared at her fellow greenette while slightly tilting her head. One of the frog girl's index fingers then coming to her bottom lip as she uttered the question that everyone else was pondering on. "If that's so, what are the instruments that you play?"

"Pretty much just some of the common instruments.." He vaguely answered.

"Come on kid, you really got to be more specific than that. You're not exactly telling us what we want to know here." Yu called him out with a quirked brow.

"Oh, right! Heh.. sorry about that. I'm just not used to telling people about th-this, y'know.. Before today, the only person that knew I played any sort of instrument at all was my mom. Heck, even I didn't tell her about it until she found my guitar that I had hidden underneath my bed back home last year when she was cleaning the apartment." He chuckled shyly upon recalling the memory.

"Ah! At least now we know that one of them is a guitar!" Toru pointed out as the left sleeve of her tee shirt lifted up, leaving everyone to assume that she had just raised her hand up by her shoulder, or she's pointing to the person directly across from her.. who knows?

"What kind of guitar is it that you have? If you don't mind me butting in." Itsuka questioned.

"Not at all, and it's an.. acoustic guitar.." Izuku answered as he briefly locked his eyes with the orange haired beauty's own.

' _Glad to see that this how the atmosphere can be whenever some of the girls don't have damn sticks up their asses._ ' Himiko thought to herself as she adoringly watched her favourite male in the world reveal more about himself. She then internally giggled as something incredibly naughty had immediately flashed in her mind after she thought that. ' _Fuck, I'm sure that they would be a lot more different if they had something more.. relieving up in them._ ' She grinned as her favourite source of pleasure that was attached to a certain blessed green haired boy and had filled her up with baby batter earlier in the morning had popped into that silly brain of hers. She then bit her lip as her thighs began press and rub against each other when a familiar sensation had travelled through her womanhood upon remembering the unforgettable event and had caused her to become wet with arousal. ' _Oh crap.. Sorry 'bout the chair Ryuko.._ '

"So now what are the other instruments that you play, Izuku? Oo! and can you sing too?" Mina took her turn to interrogate the boy while she presented a toothy grin.

Oh boy, Izuku did not expect this subject to be so.. stressful to him. He was gonna be honest, if it were really up to him, he wouldn't be so open with these particular interests of his. But, he did say he would be truthful with the girls and he intended to do so till the bitter end. They were just details about him that he'd very much prefer to keep out of the spotlight and keep them to himself. It wasn't that he doubted his ability to play the instruments as he was.. actually fairly confident in it as a matter of fact. He just never saw himself as being one to try and show off his skills to the public; simply because he thought that he wouldn't find that kind of attention to be.. comforting in the slightest.

"Well other than the acoustic guitar, I can also play the electric guitar pretty decently." Oh yeah, one can assume that Kyoka was even more hooked into the group conversation now when hearing that part of his response. "As well as the drums and.. e-even the piano.." The boy's blush intensified a tad bit as he began to _really_ hope that he wasn't sounding cocky while saying this. "As for if I can sing.. I can.. a little bit I guess." He said ever so timidly while giving off an unconfident shrug. His answer earned him astonished looks from the females as they never would have thought that he would turn out to be quite the... well-versed musician.

"Mmm, You must've been winning over all of the ladies hearts with those talents of yours back when you were in highschool, eh Izuku?" Nemuri teased the male greenette with a giggle emitting from her. Her remark making short puffs of steam blow out of the boy's ears as he pressed his hands on his lap while he faced down.

"N-N-Not r-really, no.." Izuku stammered.

"Alright Nem, hush now. There's no need to go and cause him too much embarassment now." Ryuko chimed in as she, along with the others girls, couldn't help themselves but give off a quiet chuckle at Izuku's reaction.

"Have you ever written any songs of your own by any chance?" Everyone then perked up and looked at the sheepish, yet curious, Kyoka when she had uttered a question of her own on the subject.

"Ooo! That's a good question!" Mei acknowledged the question as she was the first one to quickly look at Izuku again and she nearly grinned ear to ear. The others following her lead a second later.

"It kinda makes sense to ask considering how much of a music nerd you seem to be." Yu grinned as she gave the young Midoriya a subtle wink. ' _Only teasing._ ' She mouthed when she saw the flustered boy look her way for a moment.

"Have you?" Momo supported the question.

Izuku was silent for a few seconds as he contemplated whether or not he should give out that bit of info, which could really only mean one thing if he needed to think about it in the first place. ' _No! You have to be open with them Izuku! You shouldn't have anything else to keep secret from them.. They won't judge you. You can.. You can trust them. Just as much as you want them to trust you._ ' He concluded the internal arguing he was doing with himself as he then took a breath before giving them an answer.

"Yeah, I actually did take a swing at writing songs of my own just recently.. But so far, I've only ever finished writing up one song though." He hesitantly uttered with an uneasy grin.

"Hmm.. It seems that we got not just one, but two aspiring musicians amongst us." Itsuka commented as she snuck a glance over at a smiling Kyoka Jiro.

' _I really am a goddamn lucky gal!_ ' Yu, Himiko and Nemuri internally cheered in unison as their faces lit up and they gazed on in lust and adoration towards their beloved. If one were to closely and carefully look into the ladies eyes, they would see the small shape of pink hearts actively beating within them.

Mei smirked as she was the only one to notice them looking like such. ' _Oh geez, they look like they're just about ready to rip off their clothes and take him right here and now._ ' The pinkette thought as her smirked had suddenly transformed into a devilish grin. ' _Sorry you three, but I'm afraid that you won't be getting him today, or tonight for that matter~_ ' She nearly grinned ear to ear after that thought.

"That we do." Ryuko acknowledged Itsuka's remark. "Now I'm sure that I speak for all of us when I ask; will we perhaps have the honor of seeing you perform your song and demonstrating your musical talents to us sometime soon, Izuku?" The bright blonde questioned the boy as she stared at him with a hint of eagerness in her eyes.

"I know I'd like to see that!" Nejire enthusiastically chimed in as she raised a hand high up in the air.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you play either." Kyoka seconded with a small grin.

"I think I'd pay good money to see that concert!" Said the invisible girl at the table with obvious excitement. Then immediately speaking up after Toru was the young Ashido.

"Same here! Hey Kyoka? you should ask the girls in your band to see if you guys would be able to help him out! Y'know, just to bring more of that rockband feel to it!" The pink skinned girl suggested as she looked over at the startled purplette who was sitting almost directly across from her on the other side of the long table.

"That does sound like it could be a fun idea." Fuyumi remarked.

"E-Eh?" A sweatdropping Kyoka exclaimed as she looked flabbergasted at Mina. "U-Um.. Well.. I guess I can maybe try to convince them." She responded with an unsure tone along with her shoulders giving a shrug. "But that's up to them if they want to."

"Awesome! Wow, I feel so excited all of a sudden." Mina chuckled as she attempted to settle herself down.

While this was going on, Izuku watched on with astonishment written all over his face as he honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. ' _They.. really want to hear my song?_ ' When he asked himself that question, it would be pretty hard to miss the small grin that was beginning to slowly appear on his face. Yeah, the thought of playing in front of an audience did make him feel a little bit afraid. At the same time however, he could feel himself actually looking forward to doing it. He didn't know how his body would respond once he was in front of them with a guitar in his hands and a microphone by his mouth, but he would not be too worried about that now as his excitement had more power over his being than his hesitation did.

Mitsuki giggled as she watched the scene finish playing out before she would proceed to initiate a vote that involved only the entire female occupants of the dormitory. "For those who would like to see the man of the house play us his song, please raise your hand!" Mitsuki called out before she had swiftly raised up one of her own hands.

Izuku softly gasped as he saw the others girls raise a hand of their own a moment after Mitsuki had raised hers. Surprisingly to him, even a flushed Yaoyorozu and Uraraka had lifted a hand up as well, though they didn't raise them as high as the others did. Their motion was motivated purely by curiosity, of course.

"Hmm, well would you look at that. A fifteen to one vote." Mei commented with a grin as she saw all of the risen hands.

"Can he really say no to us at this point?" Nemuri questioned in an amused tone as everyone started to put down their hands.

"What do you say, cutie? You up for showing fifteen babes a good time or what?" Yu snickered as her playful response made Izuku and the other girls faces light up to resemble the color of a tomato; excluding Himiko, Nemuri, Mitsuki and Ryuko however as the two dorm advisors just smirked and rolled their eyes while the petite blonde and the blackette giggled into one of their hands. Izuku certainly could not disagree with his lover's one word description of the girls.

"Y-Yu?!" Ochaco exclaimed. "Don't go making it sound so weird!" The usually bubbly brunette complained in embarassment.

"What? I'm just being honest, that's all." Yu grinned devilshly as she shrugged and played the whole tease off in a carefree manner.

"But still, putting it like that is just.. st-strange.." Momo bashfully commented as she looked slightly to her lap while brushing a small lock of her silky black hair behind her ear before her hands came together between her thighs.

"Alright everyone, let's all simmer down now." Ryuko scoffed as she put an end to Yu's teasing before it could go on any further. "So what is it gonna be Izuku? Will you be so kind as to indulge us with your music?" The blonde woman kindly questioned the flustered young Midoriya as her head tilted slightly and she flashed him a comforting smile that would make any man's heart throb, and throb Izuku's heart did indeed when he witnessed it for himself.

It was at that moment, anticipation had filled the whole dining room as everyone gazed at the male greenette while waiting for him to give them an answer.

It took a few seconds for Izuku to pull himself together as he needed those seconds to process what was going on. He had no idea that hearing people say they wanted to hear his music so eagerly would feel so... so... fulfilling to the musical artist within him. Of course, he knew that it was his fault for not being able to experience this kind of feeling in the past due to his introverted nature.

"S-Sure! If you all really want me to. I.. I don't think I'd mind it." Said the young Midoriya with a genuine confident smile. Hmph, he didn't expect such a huge weight to be lifted off of his shoulders by agreeing to this.

Some of the girls were swift to cheer upon hearing his response while the others were rather calm about it.

Suddenly, Izuku's eyes widened for a second as an anxious grunt emitted from him and a frown had made itself known on his lips when a despair-inducing thought had popped into his head. "Wait a second, I.. I don't even have my g-guitar.." He uttered in a despondent tone as he looked downwards with a slightly depressed look. If he had known in the beginning that he would be playing music for his dorm mates at some point, which he obviously didn't know that they would end up all being beautiful females at the time, than he wouldn't have changed his mind about bringing his acoustic instrument with him if they didn't mind him playing it before he had moved into the dormitory.

His depression had only lasted a second before one of the girls would go on to say something that would have him gaining his spirits back almost instantly.

"I don't think you need to worry about that, Izuku!" Said the exhilarated sole bluenette of the dormitory, her sentence earning her a bewildered look from the boy who had captured her affections. She then proceeded to relieve Izuku of his present concern with what she had to say next as she looked over at the purple haired rocker on the other side of the table. "I'm sure Kyoka has a spare guitar that she can lend you for now!" Nejire suggested. Kyoka was stunned to say the least for the attention that was drawn over at her direction once again.

"You do have a lot of those suckers just hanging up there on your walls." Himiko stated to the purplette. "She has a bit too much though if you ask me.." The petite blonde whispered the last comment to herself.

"Would that be okay with you, Kyoka?" Toru asked.

A sweatdropping Kyoka's voice began to stammer as she looked back and forth to the many sights that were stuck on her like glue while she was looking like a nervous wreck of a young woman. She was ever so reluctant to say that she was okay with giving Izuku one of her guitars from her rather large inventory, as she would be lying if she were to say that it was indeed okay. As strange and as silly as it sounded, and yes, she was well aware that it is what it seemed like, she looked at her instruments as if they were her own precious and fragile little babies. So that could explain why she was so tempted to deny their request. Music was always her whole life since she was just a young child; having grown up around the beauties that were created for the sole purpose of making such heavenly sounds that would come together to make something truly beautiful. The discovering of her favourite thing in the universe was all thanks to her parents who were also lovers of everything music and the music store that her family had owned ever since a time before she was even born. Her old man mostly being the one that had influenced her to get into the wonderful form of art. Her dedication to music, along with her seemingly unmatched skills, had ultimately led her to forming up a band of her own with two of her closest friends from high school, who were also attending Musutafu College as well.

The purplette was the lead guitarist/vocalist of the band while one of her friends was the bass guitarist, who also did backing vocals, and the last one was the drummer of the band.

Her dubious demeanor had came to an end when she spotted Izuku looking at her with eyes that were very much full of hope that she would say yes.

' _He does have a guitar of his own.. So he must know to be very careful when handling it if I do let him borrow one.._ ' She internally sighed as her face then appeared to have become more at ease to the others. ' _What the hell. I feel I could trust him. He is a fellow rocker from the sounds of it._ ' She then flashed a smile as she nodded while locking eyes with Izuku before finally giving them all a definitive answer. "I guess I can let you pick one." Izuku's face quickly beamed once he heard that, but Kyoka wasn't done there. "But only if you promise me that you'll be _very_ careful with it, okay?" She added with an almost urgent tone of voice.

Izuku quickly nodded in understanding as his grin remained plastered on his face. "Yeah, I will! You have my word! It will only be until I can get my own guitar from home and I'll give it back, I promise." He promised the purplette.

His sincere words made Kyoka feel more relaxed about the whole thing as she became more confident in him that he wouldn't let anything happen to one of her precious sweethearts. "Okay, well you can come by my room later and take your pick, or whenever you want. Just let me know." She advised him.

"That's very generous of you to do that, Kyoka. I'm sure that we all appreciate you for it." Ryuko said kindly to the purplette, said purplette only nodding at her in acknowledgement as a response.

"Alrighty! Now that we got all of that stuff out of the way. I think we can hash out the details of this little concert of ours out later on. We're letting good food go cold here people." Mitsuki chuckled as she began to resume with eating her breakfast as not one person at the table had been doing so since the beginning of the green haired boy's interrogation. Having been far too distracted by the aforementioned interrogation.

It certainly didn't take long for everyone else to notice that as they started to go back to eating as well when Mitsuka had pointed it out. This time around, they would manage to eat and talk.

The question regarding Izuku's hobbies wasn't quite over and done with just yet as Fuyumi had gone on to ask Izuku if he had any other hobbies that he would be fine with sharing with them. He answered, as shyly as always, that he did like to dance thanks to his love for music, keep his Karate and Taekwondo skills freshened up every now and again, having earned such skills when he was just a kid when he took classes for them, and as for his last hobby, if his impressive physique wasn't any indication, he also enjoyed going to the gym to workout. The first listed hobby had earned the green haired boy quite a bit of questions from a shocked, yet astonished, young Ashido. Who was a fellow skilled dancer. The second listed hobby had earned him a set of Itsuka's own questions as she too was a practitioner of both Martial Art styles. She actually trained in a few other fighting styles as a matter of fact, but that will covered more later on. For Izuku's final listed hobby, that was where Mitsuki took her turn to bombard the male with questions as she was an avid visitor of the gym as well and would _never_ say no to a good workout.

Not going too much into it, let's just say that by the end of the whole conversation, Izuku had earned himself a dance partner that took on the form of a certain pink skinned beauty, a sparring partner that took on the form of the powerful young Kendo, and a workout partner that took on the form of the voluptuous spiky haired blonde dorm advisor. Yup, it's safe to say that Izuku was already making excellent progess towards an ultimate goal that was set out for him.

After they all have finished with their breakfast and/or were too full to eat anymore, the residents of the 'Girls Dormitory Home 1' had cleared off the long table before taking their dishes and the bowls that had carried the large quantities of food to the kitchen to be cleaned. Then the graceful blonde custodian/chef of the dormitory had tasked herself, as well as Izuku, with washing the dishes in the two sinks that were next to each other on the kitchen counter. However, the two would not be alone in the kitchen as she had also tasked Nejire and Himiko with drying and putting away the dishes back into their respective cupboards and drawers after they would cleanse and hand the dishes to them. Letting the others go off to do whatever they wished. Doing the dishes in this place has always been a four person job if Ryuko had wanted it all to get done just a little bit faster. It was a rule that Izuku could wholeheartedly understand considering how many people were currently living in the place. So he assured Ryuko that if she were to ever need any sort of assistance with anything at all around the house, such as cleaning, cooking, or hell, even grocery shopping. He would be there to help her if she requested it. He had learned his rather thorough skills and the importance of cleaning from his Mother long ago and it was all thanks to her that he had actually come to enjoy it as it was a peaceful pastime for him. He even pointed out to Ryuko that if she needed any heavy lifting done, she can most certainly count on him with that! He did have the body and strength for it, after all.

Ryuko couldn't help but blush and admire the boy's dedication and eagerness to help out around the dormitory. He definitely took more of an interest in doing so than the other girls have, that she knew for sure, and she had a good feeling that she didn't need to worry about him losing that specific interest. Little did she know just how much her heart would soon come to be swooning over him because of his everlasting generosity. That was something Himiko saw in the near future judging by the grateful smile and words that she had given to him in response to his many kind offers. The thought of it causing the petite blonde to grin in discretion.

Ryuko had even made an offer of her own to Izuku as a way to thank him; which was that she would bake him some treats of his own choosing later on after lunch. Needless to say that Izuku's face had lit up like how a child's face does on christmas morning when seeing presents underneath the christmas tree. His adorable reaction making the three girls around him giggle.

After the dishes were all washed, dried and put away. Ryuko relieved her three helpers as she would began to wipe off the kitchen counters and its island.

 _Ding!_

"Hmm?" Izuku hummed while stopping his movement and he narrowed his eyes curiously as him, Nejire and Himiko had just walked out of the kitchen area when suddenly the sound of a text notification coming from his cell in his pocket had hit their ears. "Is that my phone?" He asked as he looked to the girls on either side of him.

"I left my phone up in my room." Nejire answered with a smile that had never left her face since they ate.

"Mine is on vibrate. So it's definitely not me." Himiko replied with a shrug as she glanced downwards at her bust.

Upon hearing their replies, Izuku reached into his pocket to pull out his phone before he began to read what was indeed a text message that was delivered to him from a number that he did not who it belonged to.. But after he had read the text, his eyes slowly widened as he released a soft, trembled gasp as there was evidence in the text that told him who it was that sent it. How did this person even have his number? He knew that he didn't even give it to any of the girls yet. So how in the world did she get it?! He would find himself asking.

"N-Nejire..?" Izuku called out to his blue haired admirer with a forced relaxed voice as he now held his phone against his chest and he faced the bluenette with an anxious smile.

"What is it, Izuku?" Nejire acknowledged as she cocked her head slightly to the side when meeting his gaze.

"Do you think that you could go on ahead? I-I need to talk to Himiko about something alone.."

Nejire's smile had disappeared when she heard that. What could he possibly have to say to Toga that he couldn't say to her? Did he not trust her enough to tell her about it too? When she saw just how much he was trying to hide his phone screen from her view, she had a strong feeling that whatever it was that they were gonna talk about. It had something to do with the text he had gotten. As much as she wanted to speak out the questions that were on her mind.. She would respect the man of her dreams wishes as she nodded in compliance and forced her smile to return once more. "Okay, I'll see you guys in a bit then." And with that, she reluctantly walked off to give the two privacy in the dining room.

"Th-Thank you.." Izuku gratefully said with a hint of guilt as he noticed the small frown that had briefly curved on her lips.

Himiko waited till Nejire was out of the large room before she would finally get to question what had Izuku so disturbed. "So, I assume that it's because of the message is why you're so shaken up, my love?" She guessed right on the money as she tried to get a peek at the text now that Izuku had pulled the device a bit away from his chest.

Izuku gulped as he turned to face Himiko and he turned his phone around for her to see the screen clearly now. "C-Could that be.. who I think it is?" He questioned her in a quiet panic as he shakily pointed a finger at the message.

Himiko narrowed her eyes as she leaned forward slightly to get closer look at his phone while she began to read the message carefully, silently mouthing each word that she read. After she was done reading, she let out an amused scoff as she leaned back to stand up straight again. "Yup, that's her!" She... cheered?

Izuku became tense when she heard her confirmation of his suspicion as he turned his phone around to look at the message with a mix of confusion and fear. "Wh-What do you think she wants with me?"

"There's really only one way to find that out, now isn't there, my darling~?" Himiko hummed as she looked over to take another look at the forward and straight to the point text.

' _Hey there, Izuku! Now, don't mind the text too much and just know that I'll be expecting a visit from you in my room later on tonight once everyone goes beddy by! And before you start asking, let's just say that I have a.. bone to pick with you. (; See you later~ Mei H._ '

* * *

 **And done! Now before you go and ask where the lemons are at. I'm gonna answer that right now and say that I wanted to use this chapter as a way to get to know more of this fic's version of the cinnamon roll, and also just to set up for some relationship building that will ultimately lead up to something glorious with some of the.. less forward girls. So with that explanation done, thank you very much for your patience and thanks for reading! I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed it!**

 **Now for the important stuff that was mentioned at the top. Me being the most confusing and indecisive person to ever exist. Lol I was partways into writing a** **oneshot for my upcoming lemony collection. Then I stopped and gave into the powerful urge to begin writing up another one.. and then I gave into the urge again.. and again.. and a few more times after that due to the ideas that I am pretty damn excited to write up with other pairings that involve Izuku and different girls of MHA. Basically, I got started on writing other oneshots that I'm excited to pump out, but I want to get only one of them done first and posted as soon as possible. XD But I cannot decide on which one to do first! So that is where I decided that you guys come in! There will be a poll on my profile where you can help me decide which one to finish writing up first. Details about it will be on the poll itself. So be sure to check it out if you wish to help me out! I honestly would greatly appreciate it. XD**

* * *

 **The Harem**

 **\- Ochaco Uraraka - 18**

 **\- Momo Yaoyorozu - 18**

 **\- Mina Ashido - 18**

 **\- Mitsuki Bakugo - 34**

 **\- Toru Hagakure - 18**

 **\- Kyoka Jiro - 18**

 **\- Tsuyu Asui - 18**

 **\- Nejire Hado - 19**

 **\- Mei Hatsume - 18**

 **\- Fuyumi Todoroki - 20**

 **\- Itsuka Kendo - 18**

 **\- Himiko Toga - 18**

 **\- Nemuri Kayama ( Midnight ) - 28**

 **\- Ryuko Tatsuma ( Ryukyu ) - 33**

 **\- Yu Takeyama ( Mt. Lady ) - 26**

 **\- Ibara Shiozaki - 18**

 **\- Camie Utsushimi - 20**

 **\- Katsumi Bakugo ( Fem Katsuki ) - 18**

 **\- Rei Todoroki - 35**

 **\- Fem Shouto Todoroki - 18**

 **\- Shino Sosaki ( Mandalay ) - 26**

 **\- Ryuko Tsuchikawa ( Pixie-Bob ) - 26**

 **\- Tomoko Shiretoko ( Ragdoll ) - 26**

 **\- Yui Kodai - 18**

 **\- Pony Tsunotori - 18**

 **\- Setsuna Tokage - 18**

 **\- Reiko Yanagi - 18**

 **\- Rumi Usagiyama ( Miruko ) - 25**

 **\- Melissa Shield - 18**

 **\- Emi Fukukado ( Ms. Joke ) - 28**

 **\- Kaoruko Awata ( Bubble Girl ) - 21**

 **\- Nana Shimura - 40**

* * *

 **Just putting this here as a reminder. (: Alrighty, have a good one!**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	15. A Secret No More

**A/N: Heyo! Apologies for nagging you with this! But I just wanted to remind you guys that if you haven't voted on the poll that I have mentioned in the previous chapter. I would very much appreciate it if you took just a minute of your time to vote on it. There are a few pairings that are pretty damn neck and neck so far, and I really don't want this poll to end in a tie. So with that being said, hopefully I will be able to announce the winner in the next chapter if one does come out as the victor. XD Thank you very much if you had ultimately decided to help me out! I greatly appreciate it! So without further ado, I hope you at least somewhat enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi!**

 **Chapter 14: A Secret No More**

* * *

"Hmph, well I really can't say that I am all that surprised. Mei has never been one to beat around the bush when it came to making requests. Although this one seems more like a demand than a request to me." Nemuri smirked as she was currently looking down at the screen of Izuku's cellphone that was in one of her hands while she was seated down along the side of the green haired boy's bed with one of her legs being crossed over the other.

"That is exactly what I was thinking!" Himiko chimed in chipperly as she was seated on top of Izuku's desk with her legs hanging over the edge and they were swinging back and forth in the air as they were about a foot away from touching the floor below.

"Hellooo! Can I have a look at the damn message now?!" Yu called out in a complaining tone of voice and a pout as she was laying down on the boy's bed on her side, facing the other three other individuals that were in the room with her. An obvious look of utter impatience was plastered all over her face as she lifted a hand up to take the phone away from the blackette when it was held out to her.

"Alright, alright, calm down. Here you go." Nemuri scoffed as she took her hand back and placed on her thighs when her busty blonde bestie had taken the device away from her. "No need to go and get your damn panties all up in a bunch." She teased.

"'Bout time.." Yu huffed as she then laid down flat on her back while she held the phone up over her face and she began to read the text that Mei had sent to Izuku a few minutes earlier.

"So... what do you two make of that?" Izuku asked in nervousness as he was seated on his desk chair while leaning forward slightly and resting his elbows on his knees. His teeth were lightly gripped onto the nails of his thumbs as he was holding his hands together in front of his face. His gaze being anxiously aimed at his two older lovers. The question of how exactly Mei could have gotten his phone number still lingered in the back of the boy's mind as it continued to very much render him baffled considering that he hasn't given it out to anyone as of yet.

Himiko had scheduled this sudden little rendezvous of theirs a couple minutes after Izuku had gotten Mei's text. The purpose of it simply being that they wanted to privately inform Yu and Nemuri of what was going on and what they would think of it. Suffice it to say that they weren't really bothered by it in the slightest.

Yu flashed a toothy grin as she had just finished reading the message and she then emitted a giddy chuckle a second after. "Holy shit, this girl is as ballsy as ever, isn't she?" She scoffed as she began to sit up before she would hand the phone back over to Nemuri and the blackette would then hand it back over to their lovable man who would then put it in one of his pockets. "Well, it looks like someone is getting another free pass into pound town for yet another night in a row!" The blonde teased as she winked at Izuku and she then moved to sit along the side of the bed with Nemuri to her right. "Heheh... pound town." She sighed out in amusement.

Steam immediately blew out of the young Midoriya's ears and his face glowed a bright red color as he stared flabbergasted at Yu due to her latest words. His hands moving away from his face as he sat up straight. Did he hear her correctly? Pound.. town? Oh god, he couldn't believe that she would put it like that, like hell that was gonna help calm his anxiety down in the slightest. But now that he thought about it, knowing Yu's... interesting personality so far. He honestly really shouldn't be so shocked. As far as he knew, she could be the type of girl that was well-known for making anything sound so naughty.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Izuku questioned.

"What do you think I mean by that, cutie? It should be obvious already." Yu retorted with a quirked brow as she crossed her arms below her breasts and her grin remained curved on her face. Nemuri chuckling at Yu's amusing antics.

Izuku gulped as he did indeed know what she meant.. He was just hesitant to believe it. "You really think.. she wants me for that reason?" He asked dubiously as he bit his bottom lip.

"Trust us, baby. Text messaging is one of the "languages" that girls nowadays understand very well." Nemuri chuckled. "With the tone that she tried to set up within the text and her cute choice of words.. Yup, it is exactly as Yu said." The blackette nodded and shrugged as she leaned back slightly and rested her hands on the bed by her pelvis while eyeing her green haired hunk of man.

"It also sounds like that she won't taking no for an answer if you decide not to go." Yu added.

"I-I see..." Izuku took a deep breath to ease his nerves as he gave himself no choice but to accept the only possibility that was laid out in front of him. ' _Well, it looks like I don't have a say in things yet again.. Great.._ ' He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and he leaned back against his chair. As much as Izuku enjoyed experiencing the intense pleasures of the flesh.. He was still so goddamn tired from last night's sexual activities with his two recent lovers to go through yet another night of it. If he had at least gotten a fair amount of sleep earlier, sure! He would be all for seeing Mei and doing whatever it was that she wanted with him during his 'visit' to her later. After seeing the blessing that was Mei Hatsume herself in all of her breathtaking glory the day before, who could really blame him? He placed part of the blame of his predicament on himself as he will admit that he did let his sex drive go quite a bit off its leash for a long while there, as he had ravaged Yu and Nemuri to the point where their bodies just couldn't take anymore of the pleasure he was giving them and they had eventually passed out on him. That happened around at least four, five, maybe close to six in the morning..? Yeah, keeping track of the clock was the least of Izuku's concerns at the time.

"Aww, no need to go and look so glum there, my love." Himiko said as she came up behind Izuku after getting off of his desk and she wrapped her arms around his neck before she rested her head on his right shoulder. "Look on the bright side. This is the perfect opportunity to further the progress of our ultimate goal and expand our circle of trust without having to worry about Mei being so.. stubborn." She smirked.

Izuku softly groaned as he let his head fall back against the top of his chair and he steered his gaze over at Himiko. "I suppose that's true.. certainly does take a load off.. What worries me now is if I will be able to stay awake when I go see her. I didn't exactly get a decent amount of sleep last night." Izuku stated as he then let out a yawn. With how close Himiko's face was to his, she could now notice the faint darkness of bags that were underneath his eyes.

"Would you like us to leave you alone so you can get a bit more rest?" Nemuri asked in genuine concern. Her question speaking what was on the other two ladies minds.

Izuku nodded once as he lightly pursed his lips while looking at his blackette mate. "If you all don't mind it. I could very much use it right about now. Just till about a little after twelve." He flashed a small closed smile.

"We got you, cutie." Yu winked as she pushed herself gently off of the bed to get herself back on her feet, Nemuri following her lead a second afterwards. "I got some things that I need to take care of anyway." The older blonde in the room stated.

"Oh? And what are these "some things" that you need to do?" Nemuri questioned as she lifted a brow while looking at Yu beside her.

Yu chuckled nervously as she rubbed at the back of her head in a bashful manner. "I gotta go to the campus bookstore and.. buy my textbooks." She scoffed nervously.

"Oh my lord.." Nemuri rolled her eyes before she proceeded to shake her head into her right hand.

Izuku looked at Yu with a confused expression as he blinked a few times before he decided to question her. "You haven't gotten your textbooks yet?"

"I.. sometimes have the tendency to do things at either the last minute or close to the last minute." Yu responded with an awkward chuckle.

"Except that it's more like all the damn time you do that." Nemuri sighed as she pulled her hand away her face.

"Hmph, You'll be lucky if all the books for your classes haven't sold out yet at this point. There's only a few more nights left until classes start, y'know." Himiko pointed out as she continued to hold onto Izuku while leaning the side of her head against one side of his. Izuku not paying the skin contact any mind.

"Yeah, yeah.. No need to remind me.." Yu grumbled as she puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"Alright, let's go. I'll go and help you get 'em." Nemuri offered ever so reluctantly.

Yu beamed when she heard Nemuri's kind offer to help her. She suddenly transformed into a chibified version of herself as she then latched her small self onto the blackette's left arm. "Oooh thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the freaking best sis!" The little blonde cheered as she nuzzled into Nemuri's forearm. The blackette gently arched her hip into her right hand as she lifted up her occupied arm slightly and she was now looking at Yu with irritation visible on her expression.

"Mhm. Now get off me and let's get going." Nemuri huffed as she shook her arm violently for a brief moment in order to forcefully get the blonde off of her upper limb.

"Oof!" Yu grunted when she hit the floor after she had lost her grip on Nemuri's arm, making an audible thud echo throughout the room. "Ow! Ruuude!" Yu uttered in complaint as she got back onto her feet and was now her normal self once again. Her hands dusting off her clothes for a few seconds when she stood up.

Ignoring Yu's complaint, Nemuri came up to Izuku before leaning forward slightly to give him a soft kiss on the lips while her hands came up to gently hold onto his cheeks. Izuku tensed for only a short moment when their lips came into contact before he eased up and reciprocated the action. "See you later, honey. Love you." She whispered soothingly to the greenette when she pulled her lips away and she planted a second and final kiss on his nose before she stood straight once more and began to make her way to the door. "Come on Yu." She said demandingly.

"Be right there." Yu responded as she took her turn to approach Izuku and leaned to gift the lucky male with a kiss of her own that was short and sweet, Izuku softly grunting in surprise as he was a little caught off guard to be kissed twice in a row. "Rest easy baby. See you soon. Love you lots!" The older blonde uttered chipperly and with a grin as she then moved to join Nemuri at the door. "Okay, let's go." She said to the blackette as the two bidded their shared lover another farewell before leaving the room.

"Be s-safe you two.." Izuku dumbly responded with a flushed face as he had one of his hands up to give a still wave.

"Well that's not fair." Himiko suddenly huffed as she pouted while looking at the green haired boy with disappointment in her eyes. "How come they get a kiss and I don't?" The petite blonde called out in a bratty tone as she inched her face closer to his when he turned his head to look at her.

Izuku sighed with a small grin as he hung his head shortly and he then did something that he knew was gonna calm her down. "Don't worry.. I got you." He couldn't help but chuckle at her adorable attitude as he now gave her what she desired so much.

Himiko quietly hummed in delight as she closed her eyes slowly when their lips united. The kiss with her lasting much longer than his kisses with his two older lovers did.

"There. You happy now?" Izuku asked with a quirked brow and a small smile as he locked his green soul windows on Himiko's amber colored own.

"Mhm! Very happy." She giggled as the two gave each other another kiss in the form of a gentle peck this time around. How was this sort of affection with the young Toga already starting to feel so.. normal? This was the question that Izuku was beginning to ponder on as he stared into Himiko's eyes after their kiss. The day before, he was nervous just being around her, then come today, come now.. He just didn't mind her presence at all anymore, more so her actions of love and affection towards him as he wholeheartedly embraced these motions at this point. At first, he thought that he must be suffering through some sort of stockholm syndrome..? Except that the whole being kidnapped bit of it was replaced with being.. well, sexually assaulted. But hell, he was already way over that event by now.

"Good." Izuku let out a quiet chuckle as he then took a deep breath before he would move to get off of his chair. "Well I think I'm gonna take that nap right about now." He stated with an exhausted voice as he gently rubbed at his eyes with the back of one of his wrists before he took out his cellphone again and he started to set his alarm to a specific time, which was at twelve thirty, before he would place the phone facedown on his nightstand. He found setting the alarm on his cell much more faster and convenient than using the alarm clock that was on his nightstand. "What are you gonna do?" He asked the petite blonde as he looked at Himiko over his shoulder.

Himiko grinned as she didn't answer his question and she turned slightly to her left to silently walk over to the door with her fingers intertwined behind her back.

"Himiko?" He called out to her in bewildered tone as his steadily blinking eyes narrowed while his sights remained locked on her. His eyes then widened in surprise when he heard the sound of his door clicking when his first lover had approached it and reached her right hand to the doorknob. "Can you please say something? Himiko, I really don't have the energy to have.. s-sex at the moment.." The greenette sighed as he watched Himiko walk back up to him after she had locked the door, looking at her with an almost pleading look.

"It's okay. You don't need to start getting all tense on me, my love. I swear I'm not gonna go and do anything naughty to you~ At least not now." Himiko giggled as she stopped moving when she had stepped in front of him and looked up at him with a pleasant smile this time. "I just locked the door to make sure no one walks in on us sleeping. That's all." She shrugged as her arms then came up to wrap around his waist and she lightly pressed her figure up against him.

"You're gonna sleep too? here..?" Izuku questioned her in bafflement as he struggled to get himself out of his stupefied state.

"You betcha." Himiko answered him nonchalantly as she nodded. "And hopefully this time I can finally get some shut eye with you willingly wrapping your arms around me?" She uttered suggestively. "I assure you that cuddling can make sleeping feel much more comfortable." She stated confidentally.

It took a few seconds after hearing her reply that Izuku had finally gathered his bearings and he showed no sign of denying her wish. "Alright, fine. Have it your way." He exhaled, the boy being much too tired to argue with her about this. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't curious about how intimate cuddling felt like. He had cuddled before with his mother back in his younger days, but he knew that was way more different compared to cuddling a girl that.. well, wasn't his mother.

"Thank youu~" Himiko sing-songed as she wasted no time in hopping onto the bed before Izuku even had the chance to stop her or move himself.

The boy smiled as he shook his head for a brief moment before he moved to get into bed with Himiko. The petite blonde scooting over for her to be closer to the wall and giving the greenette the necessary room to join her on the bed.

A groan of relief had emitted from the greenette as he rested his head comfortably on top of his pillow. The muscles in his body loosening up as he let his eyes shut gently and he then felt Himiko snuggle up against him in a calm and cozy manner. Her arm went around his stomach and she could be heard letting out a deep sigh of content as she nuzzled into his chest.

"You don't have anything that you need to get done?" Izuku softly asked as he slightly opened up one of his eyes and peeked down at Himiko's head with a weak gaze of curiosity.

"Nope. Unlike Yu, I always get the important things over and done with as soon as possible. So I'm good until classes start." Himiko answered as she then took it upon herself to bring Izuku's right arm around her waist without him putting in the effort to struggle, not that he wanted to. "So I'm all yours." She smirked as she brought her right leg over his own right leg.

"I suppose that this is the part where I'm supposed to be saying lucky me?" Izuku teasingly inquired.

"You know you feel like it." His first lover responded playfully.

"I will neither confirm or deny that.." Izuku bashfully retorted as, by his own free will, his hand had lightly held onto the side of the blonde's slim waist when his arm was pulled around her.

"Whatever you say, my love~" Himiko grinned as she pressed her chest tightly against his side.

"God, I hope this nap will be enough to help me survive tonight.. I have a feeling that I'll be working myself to the bone when the time comes.." Izuku yawned as he brought up his left hand over his mouth before he rubbed at his forehead for a few seconds.

"Ooh you'll be fine, darling~ You're a _big_ , tough cookie. I'm sure that your little 'conflict' with Mei will go along just fine and you'll be falling asleep with a cute smile on your face while she'll be having a big silly grin on hers." Himiko chuckled as her right index finger began to trace circles gently on his clothed chest.

"Do you think that she perhaps.. kn-knows about the four of us?" Izuku questioned with hesitation evident in his voice.

"Mmm.. it's a possibility." Himiko responded in a free of care tone.

Izuku's eyes narrowed curiously while he faced the ceiling. "And what exactly makes you say that?" He inquired.

Himiko was silent for a brief moment before she had given him a reply. "Women's intuition?" She answered while hiding a grin from the boy's view.

Izuku weakly rolled his eyes as he didn't bother to question her further on the subject. "If you say so.." He uttered tiredly as he then closed his eyes once more and he started to let sleep finally take its course. The boy going out almost instantly after his eyelids had shut.

' _You'll find out in due time, my handsome darling~ You just gotta be a little bit more patient._ ' Thought Himiko as she lifted her head up enough to glance at the vent that was above them for a few seconds before she lowered her head again onto Izuku's chest and she allowed sleep to overcome her as well rather quickly while she clung onto his muscular frame.

* * *

"Well, aren't you the sly one there Himiko!" A certain energetic pinkette grinned as she had noticed the petite blonde look up at the hidden camera that was overlooking Izuku's dorm room on her middle monitor. Noticing the smirk that had curved on the young Toga's lips before she had turned away to rest with her beloved, who would soon come to be their beloved. "What I want to know now is how you are aware of the cameras?" Mei inquired in a bewildered tone as she gently held onto her chin while going in thought for a few silent moments. She then chuckled as she shook her head while waving a hand slightly in front of her face in a dismissive manner.

"Eh, whatever the case may be! You three are such good friends for letting me have my turn with him! And ooh how I can't wait for the magic we will create together afterwards." The pinkette ecstatically commented to no one in particular while she adoringly eyed the young Midoriya's sleeping face.

* * *

 **And the next one is out! Yeah, I know it's a little short and may not be much! But do not fret. I am still gonna be working on this story until after the lemon chapter with Mei, which will occur after the next chapter, happens before I move on to updating my other fics. I don't intent to blue ball you guys, I swear. XD Alrighty, I don't have much else to say for now. Said pretty much all I needed to say at the top. So with that, thanks for reading and have a good one!**

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you would be so kind! It is always greatly appreciate to know what you guys think!**

 **Until next chapter, deuces!**


	16. Sweet Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or any of its anything! It all belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi! **

**Chapter 15: Sweet Talk**

* * *

"Nngh.. Five more minutes.. please.." Izuku tiredly groaned in annoyance when the loud sound of his blaring phone alarm had woken him and Himiko up from their nap.

"I got it, darling~" Said Himiko as she was already completely awake and full of energy as always. She leaned slightly over Izuku in order to reach for the boy's cell and she turned off the obnoxious sound that was emitting from it.

"Thank you.." Izuku gratefully whispered under his breath as he let out a soft yawn and he opened his eyes ever so slightly for his sights to meet his petite blonde lover looking down at him as she had just mounted him.

"Rest well~?" Himiko questioned as she grinned down at the green haired boy and their eyes locked on each other. Her hands planted down on the bed by either side of his head.

"I guess. Though.. I wouldn't say no to getting a couple more hours in." Izuku replied with a weak smirk.

"If you did that, you'd be missing out on lunch and your chance to take Ryuko up on her offer." Himiko pointed out with a quirked brow.

"Ryuko's offer..?" He uttered in confusion as his eyes narrowed and his head slightly cocked to the side. The boy having forgotten about what Ryuko had promised him earlier during the time he, Himiko and Nejire had helped her with the dishes. "Oooh.. right, I nearly forgot about that." He continued as his expression showed that the truth had just dawned on him.

"Have you decided what you want her to make you? Aaand... do you plan on sharing?" She playfully asked whilst giving off a giggle.

"I'm not so sure yet. I would like to see what other delicious sweets she could whip up. So I think brownies are out for the count. As for your second question. Mmm.. we'll see." He added teasingly as he briefly quirked his brows and smirked.

Himiko released a gasp of forced shock at his last comment. "My love?! I had no idea you could be so cruel~ I actually never thought you would have it in you." She feigned offense as an insincere frown had curved on her lips for only a moment before her grin made a swift return.

"Maybe you and your interesting personality are just beginning to rub off on me." Izuku chuckled as his hands lifted up to hold onto his first lover's hips.

"Is that such a bad thing? If you ask me, I see a more confident and comfortable man below me because of it, and you certainly don't seem to be complaining about it." Himiko retorted.

"That I don't..." Izuku smiled. "I just hope that I don't let it get to me too much." He said almost worriedly.

"It won't, Izu. You are too much of a natural kind soul to let it change you for the worst." Himiko responded ever so nonchalantly as she lightly caressed the greenette's left cheek. "Besides, even if your rising confidence did manage to take its toll on you. You can bet that me and the others will work with haste to bring the real you back to us straight away." She giggled whilst winking at Izuku.

Izuku sweatdropped while showing off a nervous expression as he immediately had the strong feeling that she didn't mean anything pleasant by the last comment she had made. "Er... I appreciate that..?" He uttered with an uneasy grin.

"Anything for you, my love~" Himiko smirked as she leaned down towards the unsuspecting greenette to capture his lips in a gentle lip lock. Izuku, of course, showing no sign of resisting against her action.

' _One minute later_ '

"So, do you have any suggestions on what I could ask Ryuko to make? I'm... actually kind of drawing a blank on what I could request." Izuku inquired bashfully as he rubbed at the back of his head and faced the floor.

The blonde and greenette pair were now walking down one of the long second floor corridors as they had just left Izuku's dorm room after the intimate kiss that they had shared with one another for about half a minute before Himiko had suggested that they get a move on. Izuku reluctantly going along as he still very much wished for those couple more hours of rest that he had brought up earlier.

Himiko hummed while in thought for a few seconds before she answered his question. "That's a pretty difficult question to answer. As far as I know, all of what Ryuko bakes is to die for. So it's really hard to choose one over the others." She shrugged. "Sorry I couldn't be of any help there."

"Nah, it's alright." He shook his head for a second before flashing Himiko a small smile. "I will just have to say the first thing that comes to my head since it's the only option I have."

"Well, no matter what you decide on. I assure you that with Ryuko's mad baking skills. You won't be at all disappointed." Himiko chuckled as the two then stopped when they had reached the top of the staircase.

"I can see that now that I think about it." Izuku scoffed.

Himiko did a smoothe turn on one foot to face Izuku with her hands behind her back when the two had stopped moving. "Alright, I think this is where I can leave you for now." She commented as she smiled up at him.

Izuku looked down at the blonde with a perplexed gaze. "You got something to do?"

Himiko shook her head as she hummed a denying tune before giving the confused boy a verbal answer. "Nope. I just thought that I should let you go off on your own for awhile and let you interact with _our_ future mates without me being in the way. So I'll be up here in my room for the time being." She giggled as the remark had caused the boy to become flushed.

"C-Can you not say that so loud, please..?! What if somebody heard..!" The sweating greenette whispered urgently as his head swiftly turned to look in every direction to make sure that no one could have heard what the young Toga said. Thankfully, it didn't look like anyone did.

"Oooh, I'll really never get tired of seeing that look on your face." Himiko commented after her giggle. "No one heard me love, so don't worry."

"Even so. Be more careful please.." Izuku responded in complaint after he had let out a sigh of relief. When regaining his cool, he then looked to the blonde curiously. "Are you sure you want to do that?" He questioned.

Himiko nodded without hesitation as she flashed him a confident smile. "Positive." She simply replied as she glanced around them to see if anyone was looking their way before she would make a daring action towards Izuku.

Seeing that she was in the clear, Himiko came up real close to the boy before she quickly stood up on her toes in order to deliver a quick and soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, she could see the still flustered boy looking down at her with slightly widened eyes. "Good luck, and see you later, darling~" The blonde cooed as she then turned around to begin walking down the corridor that was opposite of the one that they had just came down from.

In the span of about ten seconds, Izuku dumbly observed as Himiko walked steadily down to her own dorm room before disappearing into it after giving him a wink when she looked at him over her shoulder.

Now that she was out of sight, Izuku snapped out of his stupor and he started to take another swift look at his surroundings for any onlookers. "Geez, that girl.." He quietly huffed as he rubbed at his right temple and he turned to start descending down the staircase.

When getting to the first floor of the dormitory, he turned his head to the left to have a look into the living room area and the two fun rooms that were attached to it when the mixture of chatter and laughter hit his ears. He smiled when he saw that most of his dorm mates were present within the three rooms.

Doing the same thing she was doing on the first moments of Izuku's arrival to the dormitory, Momo was seated on the same couch chair that was facing his direction and it was evident that she was lost in the novel that was in her hands as she didn't seem to notice the boy looking her way.

Izuku narrowed his eyes slightly as the cover of the book looked awfully familiar to him. He shook his head of those concerns as he decided that he would man up and ask the young Yaoyorozu about it in a little bit. Of course, that is if she would be willing to give him the time of day to engage in a conversation with him about the book if it was what he thought it was, and she wouldn't go scampering off just by him entering the room.

Looking over and past the younger blackette of the dormitory in the video game, and now also the movie, room. He could see Ochaco, Nejire, Tsuyu, Itsuka and Fuyumi seated on the couches and they were all watching a movie from the looks of it. If he had to take a lucky guess, they were probably using the Netflix app that was on one of the game consoles to watch the movie. He was unable to see the movie they were watching from the current angle he had, but judging from the distance sounds of combat grunts, intense music and hitting sound effects that were occuring in the current scene. It had to be an action movie that was of the Martial Arts variety. If he had to take another lucky guess on who could have picked the movie, it would have to be his recently made sparring partner Itsuka as she was watching the film with pure joy plastered all over her expression.

When looking to the room that was adjacent to the living room entrance, he couldn't see who was inside the game table room from his current position, but he could most certainly recognize the voices that were speaking from within it. Said voices were going along with the rapid clinking and clanking of the air hockey puck that was being hit back and forth on the air hockey table.

"How has this been going on for twelve minutes?!" The loud and bewildered voice of Toru questioned to no one in particular.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you Mina?!" Mitsuki spoke up next, sounding as if she was having the time of her life.

"Oh Mitsuki, you should know by now that I don't know the meaning of that stupid word!" Mina replied, sounding just as pumped up as the blonde she was facing off against.

"Hnph! Is that so? Well then, you're about to learn the definition of it today girly!" Mitsuki chuckled.

"We'll see about that! Now bring it on, baby! Gimme all you've got!" Mina taunted with a spike in her adrenaline being audible in her voice.

"Alright, You've asked for it! Don't blame for whatever happens next!" Mitsuki replied as she could be heard adding more force into her hits on the puck.

"Nope, definitely not getting in the middle of that.." Toru sighed.

Izuku sweatdropped as he weakly grinned when he could hear the abuse that was happening to the air hockey puck getting much more aggressive and faster as time moved on. "At least they're having fun.." Izuku commented to himself as he scratched at one of his cheeks for a moment before he turned around to start making his way to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, he saw Ryuko sitting on one of the island chairs reading a... newspaper? Huh.. He honestly had no idea that newspapers still existed in this day and age. Guess some things never truly die after all it seems.

"Any interesting news going on today?" Izuku asked after he had quietly stepped more into the kitchen to stop a few feet behind the unaware Tatsuma.

Not expecting to hear the boy's voice so suddenly, Ryuko let out a soft, yet cute, yelp as she nearly jumped out of her seat and that motion caused her chair to rock back to go on two of its legs before it would begin to slowly fall back.

"Ms. Tatsuma!" Izuku exclaimed as his body immediately forced him to spring into action to save the cook of the dormitory from harm's way. Her falling back was certainly not what he intended when he tried to get Ryuko's attention, and he sees now that he should've put more thought into his approach.

Time slowed down for Ryuko as her eyes widened and she released a sharp gasp of shock when she saw the floor slowly approaching when she had looked over her shoulder. She then held her breath and shut her eyes tightly before awaiting the inevitable pain that was to come when she would crash down onto the floor. At least for a moment there she thought that the pain was inevitable.

She and the stool stopped moving midway into the fall when Izuku had came up to wrap his right arm around Ryuko's lower back and his left hand reached to grip onto one of the stool legs to halt its movement.

Ryuko quietly whimpered in dreadful anticipation as she continued to keep her eyelids clamped shut and her tense body trembled in Izuku's arm.

"It's okay. I-I got you."

When hearing Izuku's voice, Ryuko's eyes shot open and she found her sights to be gazing up at the ceiling. She blinked twice with a stunned expression on her face before she slowly turned her head to the left and she saw Izuku's worried face being just a few inches away from hers. She faintly blushed when she had noticed the lack of distance that was between the two of them. A skip in her heartbeats occured when she had processed the fact that she was being held in one of his arms... His strong.. solid arms.. ' _Wow... He's more fit than I thought he was.._ ' She thought as her back could feel just how muscular Izuku's arms really were.

"I am so so sorry! I swear I didn't mean for that to happen!" The greenette frantically apologized as he lifted her and the stool back up with ease to put them to how they were positioned before.

"Oh, I-It's quite alright, Izuku." Ryuko assured the boy with a small smile as she had regained her composure a couple seconds after she was placed back at her original position. Izuku pulling his arms away from her when the stool was steadily put back on all four legs. "You took responsibility and caught me before I can hit the floor. So I think that ensures that you are off the hook." She softly chuckled as she fixed up any small wrinkles that were visible on her clothes.

"I didn't hurt you in anyway when I caught you, did I?" Izuku asked with nervousness.

Ryuko shook her head side to side as her smile remained. "Not at all. It's quite the opposite actually. I felt rather... safe in your hold." She said with a light shade of red returning to her pale cheeks as she pulled some of her hair back behind her left ear.

"Really?" Izuku stared at her in surprise as he took his turn to dumbly blink a few times when he heard her answer. For a moment there, he thought that his hearing was betraying him and he didn't quite hear her correctly. But the blonde proved his thoughts wrong when she had supported her words with a single nod of her head. She took a quick breath to rid of her blush before she cleared her throat. "Ah.. I guess I have nothing to worry about then.." He released a soft sigh of relief as he allowed his worries to wash away. "But again, I'm very sorry about that. I honestly didn't think I would surprise you that badly.." He apologized sincerely once more while rubbing his left forearm with his right hand.

His last sentence immediately caught Ryuko's interest when she heard it as she now looked at the boy with a suspicious gaze. "Oh? Does that mean your initial intention was to startle me?" She inquired with a quirked brow, one side of her lip visibly lifting up slightly after asking her question.

"W-What? O-Oh no, no, no!" Izuku stammered as he attempted to formulate an excuse, but to no avail as he couldn't come up with one that made sense. However, his stress didn't last long as relief was scheduled to overcome him again with what Ryuko said next.

"I was just kidding. You don't need to get so worked up." Ryuko chuckled into one hand briefly. "I trust that you meant no harm."

' _Just when I was thinking that the girls would be the death of me_ _.. These "jokes" may end up doing the trick instead.._ ' He inwardly sighed as he slightly slouched while looking mentally exhausted. "Th-Thank you." He responded under his breath.

"You're welcome. Now, I'm going to take a lucky guess and assume that you are here for those sweets I promised you?" She asked with a hint of hope within her soul windows as she grinned.

"Your assumption would be the correct one." Izuku replied as he flashed Ryuko a small smile and he moved to try and sit down on the empty island stool that was to her left, but he halted his motion as he looked at the blonde as if he was waiting for her to grant him permission to sit. "You mind if I sit here?" He asked.

Without any hesitation, Ryuko shook her head as she waved a hand over the stool that he wanted to sit on. "By all means, please. You don't even need to ask. This is your home as well the last time I checked." She pointed out with a soft chuckle.

"Er.. r-right.. Sorry, I just prefer to make sure that I'm not doing anything I'll regret." He sighed.

"I can understand that." Ryuko responded reassuringly. "Now, I never got to ask this at breakfast, but I am curious to know if you are settling in well? I know that things have already been rather... eventful since you came here due to the whole incidents with Mei and Kyoka. But seeing as how they are over it, and I'm hoping that you are as well. How are you handling living here so far?" She asked in genuine concern.

No words initially came out of Izuku as he took the time to carefully think about his answer before responding. "I'm settling in well, I suppose. Disregarding the... incidents that happened yesterday." He scoffed as he bashfully looked down to his lap. "I don't really have anything to complain about. All of you.. or.. the majority of you at least have been making me feel right at home." He answered as he looked at Ryuko slightly. "But I'm sure that it'll be all of you given time." He added with a shrug and a closed mouthed smile.

Understanding that it was most likely due to Momo and Ochaco being cautious of him that had motivated him to say that, Ryuko nodded a few times with lightly pursed lips. "Yes, I do hope for that to be the case real soon." She softly spoke.

"Yeah, same here. I know it'll happen sooner or later." He stated with softly spoken confidence.

"I'm glad to know that you believe so strongly." Ryuko smirked as she moved to get off of her stool before making her way around the island to come to the main kitchen area. She took her apron that was hanging on a hook by the fridge before putting it on. "So what do you wish for me to make you, Izuku?" She kindly asked as she reached behind her to tie up the apron.

"Um..." Izuku scratched at one side of his forehead as he looked to the island and pondered on his many options for a few seconds. ' _Might as well will go with one of the classics on this one._ ' Coming to a decision after that thought, he looked back up at the blonde on the other side of the island. "I'll take chocolate chip cookies please and thank you."

"Great choice." Ryuko complimented the decision as she started to assemble the necessary ingredients to make the cookies he wanted.

"With your cooking skills, I think anything would've been a good option." Izuku retorted with a compliment of his own as he softly chuckled with a small grin.

"Well, aren't you the flatterer." Ryuko commented with an amused scoff as she began to preheat the oven.

"Nope, just an honest person." Izuku replied.

"I see. Well, thank you. I appreciate the kind words." She acknowledged the earlier compliment appropriately as she started to get to work on making the cookie batter. "I suppose that I'll be honest with you as well. I do take quite a bit pride when it comes to my cooking. Like, when it comes time to making meals for the girls, and now for you too, I tend to go all out and try my hardest to make the best food that I can." She confessed with a light blush glowing over her face. "I even... try to improve when it is at all possible." She added.

"I kind of figured the pride part out judging by the reaction you gave at Ochaco and Fuyumi's comments during breakfast." Said Izuku with a slight smile.

"Was I.. that obvious?" She bashfully replied.

"Well.. yeah, kind of." He answered with a bit of hesitation. "But hey, that just goes to show how passionate you are about the culinary arts. There's absolutely no shame in that." He spoke reassuringly.

"Cooking is by far my most favourite activity to do.." Ryuko commented.

"Exactly." Izuku grinned. "While we're on the subject. Have you ever graduated from any cooking school or culinary arts program at some point in your life?" The green haired male asked.

"I sure did." Ryuko answered with certainty while nodding her head as she began to stir the chocolate chip mixed cookie batter that was in a large bowl being carried in her right arm. Her left hand moving the mixing spoon in a steady circular motion. "I actually earned my bachelor's degree in the culinary arts program from this very college." She momentarily ceased the stirring as she pointed the wide end of the mixing spoon to the floor once before continuing. "Now I don't mean to sound full of myself when I say this, but I was always the number one student in that program throughout those whole four years I was in it." She uttered proudly.

Izuku hadn't even noticed that she was already done with putting the ingredients together in the bowl that, if one had to guess, took her about a quarter to a minute to do as he was quite into their conversation.

Izuku's eyes widened slightly as astonishment was now written all over his face. "Really? Every year?" He questioned in amazement.

"Mhm!" Ryuko chipperly hummed.

"Wow.. This dormitory really is in good hands then." the greenette remarked. "If you don't mind me asking.. How come you're working here and not working as the head chef at some famous restaurant or something?" He inquired as his eyelids narrowed. "I mean, I have no doubt that you have the right skills for the job."

Ryuko softly sighed as she briefly hung her head before looking back up at him. "I was head chef at a few restaurants that I have worked at in the past. However, with each and every one of those jobs. I always left for the same reason.." Her tone became slightly saddened.

"And... that reason is?" The boy softly urged with a patient voice as he gazed at the blonde in worry.

Ryuko opened her mouth slightly as she was about to answer the young Midoriya's question, but then she bit her bottom lip lightly to keep her voice silent as she was quick to change her mind to go against that action. The woman was just not ready to share that information with anyone quite just yet as it would always cause her to feel a bit of heartbreak to speak of. It may be sort of silly, yeah. But that's just how it was for her. "Forgive me, Izuku." She shook her head steadily. "But I'm hoping for that bit of information to stay with me for now if you don't mind." She stated with a weak smile.

Initially, Izuku was disappointed to hear her say that, but seeing as how this was her own sensitive topic to speak about. He would of course respect her wishes and wouldn't dare to pursue the matter any further. Just like how she had respected his wishes to not talk about his Father earlier. "Of course. I'm sorry I asked." He said apologetically as he bowed his head in a guilty manner for a second.

"It's alright." She assured him. "Just like how you have your secrets. I too have my own."

"I suppose that it's only fair." Izuku sighed as he rubbed at the back of his head.

For a few seconds, the atmosphere around them was mildly awkward as they both appeared flustered and uncertain of what to talk about now. After those seconds had passed, Izuku broke the silence when a thought had came to him. "Hey um.. you think you can make enough cookies for everyone else?" He softly requested as he looked back at the blonde. Said blonde immediately looking at him in slight surprise when she heard him. "I'm sure that they probably got to enjoy your sweets a lot more than I have already.. But still, they probably wouldn't mind having more if it's you making them everytime. Plus, I'd feel bad if it was just me that got to enjoy them. I-I can even help you make them. If you'll grant me the honor, that is." He added with a sense of hope.

Ryuko did not remain in her stunned state for too long as she would gladly grant his requests without asking any questions seeing as how they were rather thoughtful ideas. "My, you just keep on proving yourself to be a genuinely kind young man." She stated softly as she smiled once more. "Sure, that doesn't sound like it'll be a bad time at all. It's been awhile since I had someone help me make anything." She pointed out.

Izuku displayed an excited grin when he heard that she was okay with him helping her make the cookies. So with his anticipation going to an all time high, he jumped right out of the rotating stool and stood tall in attention after turning around the seat of said stool. "Great! Don't worry, I promise that I will do whatever I can to the best of my ability!" He swore while saluting.

Ryuko giggled before giving him a response. "I'll be putting my faith in you then, soldier. Now come around and start getting this first batch onto a tray and into the oven while I get started on whipping up the next one." She calmly ordered as she placed the bowl that contained the first batch of cookie dough on the island before she pulled out another bowl to get working on the second batch.

"Right away ma'am!" Izuku acknowledged the command as he jogged around the island to join the dorm advisor on the other side before he would quickly get started on the task that was set out for him. After he washed his hands, of course.

It took them no longer than two minutes to have at least three more batches of cookies made and onto three seperate oven trays before putting them all into the oven at once. The oven having just enough racks to take all four of the trays in. Izuku was amazed by how fast and fluently Ryuko had formed the batter as he noticed that with the second batch, she had moved at an inhumane speed to get all of the ingredients into the bowl and blended together. Now he understood just how she was able to cook the ridiculously large breakfast so early. His opinion of his mother being the best chef alive was easily changed to it being Ryuko instead. Of course, Inko could never know that.

"Alright, now we just play the waiting game." Ryuko said after she had shut the oven and took a step back as she took off the pair of oven mitts that were on her hands before placing them on the counter.

"Wow... That took like.. no time at all." Izuku dumbly commented as he stared at the oven and his brain was still processing how quickly they had gotten the job done. "Is this how fast you usually do things in the kitchen?" He asked as he looked at the blonde.

Ryuko hummed in thought as she held onto her chin for a moment before answering his question. "Mmm.. More or less, yes." She shrugged as she lowered her hand away from her chin and flashed the boy a toothy grin.

' _Man_ _... That's crazy._ ' Izuku thought as he looked back to the oven; astonished.

"I will let you know when they're done if you want to go off and do your own thing." Ryuko said as she walked around the kitchen island to sit back down on the stool that she was on earlier to finish reading her newspaper; obviously she never got to finish it thanks to Izuku. "but if you wish to remain here and keep me company, you may do so. I don't mind either way." She flashed him a smile before she picked up her newspaper and opened it up.

"I think I'll get out of your hair so I don't take up anymore of your reading time." Izuku responded as he turned to walk out of the kitchen, giving the woman a farewell nod and a smile.

"Much appreciated." Ryuko smiled back as she watched Izuku leave the kitchen. Her smile weakened as she felt a tad bit disappointed that he decided not to stay, but she wouldn't hold it against him. With a heavy sigh, she continued on with her reading of the daily news.

After exiting the kitchen, Izuku pondered on what he should do next while he waited for the cookies to be finished. He didn't know if he should bother Momo and disrupt her own reading. He had already done that just a few minutes ago and he didn't want to be a bother in such a way again.. But, he was still curious about the book that she was reading as he swears that he recognizes the front cover of it. It was actually bugging him immensily. Something about the mostly blue color of it filled him with a faint sense of nostalgia. He would need to get a good look at the rest of cover's details in order to put a finger on it. So with that in mind and the desire to connect with the young Yaoyorozu. Izuku put on a determined face as he walked through the dining room and headed for the living room.

After he walked into the living room a couple of steps, he looked into the table room and saw Mitsuki and Mina still engaging in their highly competitive air hockey match. He lifted a brow curiously when he saw the two girls sweating as they moved their bodies and arms with intense gusto and Toru was still watching them play from the sidelines. ' _Somehow, I have the feeling that neither of them have yet to score a point.._ ' He couldn't help but wonder as a sweatdrop appeared over his head. Then his suspicions were confirmed by the invisible girl...

"Twenty.. minutes!" Toru groaned out. "Hmm, that's a new record actually." She commented in surprise.

"You're loo.. looking awfully tired there Mina.. You sure you don't.. just want to give me.. the win already?" Mitsuki questioned the pink skinned girl tauntingly between her heavy breaths as she flashed a sly grin and smashed the puck over to her.

"H.. Hell.. no!" Mina responded between her own heavy breaths as she sent the puck back the blonde's way. "I should be.. asking you the same.. thing! It's only a.. matter of time before your... bones give up on you.. old lady!" She retorted with a toothy grin as she took her turn to smash the puck at Mitsuki. Oh no... She.. _really_ shouldn't have said that..

"Old lady?!" The second Mitsuki heard the unacceptable insult, a pissed off look appeared on her face and her body out of nowhere had its energy restored by some unknown force.

With her sudden anger taking control, a fire burned within her soul windows as she sent a furious death glare Mina's way; which she noticed as said glare caused the young Ashido's body to freeze and a petrified expression appeared on her face. Mitsuki reared her hand back when the puck flowed her way down the center. Then, with monstrous strength, she slammed the puck back to Mina's side.

The two younger girls yelped as the puck broke straight through Mina's striker and scored into the goal behind it.

"Eh?" A dumbly grinning and anxiously sweating Mina lifted the broken handle of her striker up in front of her face as her wide, saucer shaped eyes blinked three times. The poor girl struggling to process what in the world just happened.

"Holy crap..!" The invisible girl exclaimed quietly as she stared at the broken handle in shock and horror.

They both then slowly steered their sights over to the ash blonde beauty.

Mitsuki blew at the smoke that was emitting from her striker before she smirked at Mina when they locked their eyes on each other. Her left hand holding the striker while her right hand held onto the edge of the table and she arched her hip to the left. "Words of advice Mina, and please do keep this in mind from now on..." Her face then turned deadly as her eyes narrowed, not taking her sights off of the now frightened pink skinned and haired girl. "Never, call me old, again." She warned with a light growl in her voice. "Got it?" She quirked a brow.

Mina gulped as she quickly nodded in tense acknowledgement. "N-Never again ma'am, I swear!" She squeaked.

After maintaining her dark expression for a few more seconds, Mitsuki smiled as her expression softened and she placed the striker down on the table before letting go of it. "Good, I'm glad that you learned this very important lesson." She said teasingly as she then moved to leave the room with a smirk now on her lips. "It looks like you get to play loser, Toru!" She chuckled as she waved the fingers of her right hand at them.

Mina and Toru sighed in relief as soon as the older woman had left the area. Mina groaned as her legs gave out and she slumped forward against the table. "Oh thank god.. If I had known that calling her an old lady would set her off like that. I would've kept my mouth shut." She uttered tiredly.

"You said it.." Toru acknowledged as, judging by the way her clothes were vibrating, she was still shivering slightly in fear.

"And I don't think we even have anymore of these things.." Mina pouted as she looked on in sorrow at the destroyed air hockey instrument in her hand. Her bottom lip quivering as she did.

' _Sc-Scary..!_ ' Izuku thought anxiously while keeping a somewhat calm composure as he watched Mitsuki coming his way.

"Hey Izuku." The ash blonde woman politely greeted the boy as she walked by him.

"H-Hey, Mitsuki." He greeted back while giving her a small wave. He watched as she walked past him before proceeding to head upstairs.

When looking forward again, he frowned when he finally noticed that Momo was nowhere to be seen. ' _Where did she.. Seriously? Missed my chance.. Another time then._ ' He thought as he let out a deep sigh. Now that his attempt to try and build up a friendship with Momo was out of the equation for now, he decided to do what he can do right now and would focus on bonding more with the other girls that were present.

Now that he thought about it, there was actually a silver lining with this development as this gave him a decent opportunity to make an attempt on forming a friendship with Ochaco as he could see that she was still watching the movie with the same few of their other dormmates.

So after mustering up whatever courage and confidence he can get in the span of a few seconds, Izuku moved to approach the female group in the video game room. The sounds of the movie getting more audible as he got closer to them..

* * *

 **Now, I know that the ending doesn't lead up to any lemons like I said it would in the previous chapter** **. I deeply apologize for that. But I just wanted to do some relationship building for this chapter and the next one before getting to that. This chapter was gonna be much longer as it was actually going to cover all of that stuff before the lemon with Mei would be lead up to at the end. However, like I said in the Author's Update. Lately when I've been trying to write, I always seem to be battling a lot with my mind on how I should go about doing things when trying to make long chapters. I don't know what it is. It's just something about doing long chapters that make me so indecisive and stressed. With that in mind, I just decided to end it where I feel is a good place to do so before I drove myself crazy and end up delaying the update again. So I hope you can understand my reasoning. If so, thank you very much for that and your abundant amount of patience. It does take quite the mental pressuring load off of me and helps me feel more at ease and calm when trying to update. Thanks so much again!**

 **Anyway, I don't got much else to say other than that. So I'll leave y'all be to go enjoy other stories. I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading!**

 **The Harem is still the same, no changes I swear. XD**

* * *

 **Follow, Favourite and Review if you be so kind! It is always greatly appreciated to know what you guys think of the chapter or the story so far!**

 **Until next chapter ladies and gentlemen, deuces!**


End file.
